


Montevallo

by UninspiredPoet



Series: Montevallo [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, No Lesbians Die, Romance, Songfic, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore is making the best of what life has given her despite Arthas's best efforts to the contrary. She's making it on her own just fine. And she certainly doesn't need or want anyone's help. But a small-town country singer with a big name is doing her best to change her mind - with every gentle smile she gives her and every note she picks on her guitar. And it's working.





	1. Take Your Time

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46950575862/in/dateposted-public/)

Sylvanas glanced up from the neck of her guitar as the door of the bar dinged softly over the din of the chattering crowd. Her eyes focused for a moment through the haze of smoke on a young woman that walked in. She’d seen her around before. And every time her gaze lingered a while. There was just something about her. An almost resolute sadness in the blue of her eyes that she felt drawn to.

But it was never more than a glance, in reality. No more or less than could pass as normal. The sounds of the gentle notes she was picking continued through her amp as though nothing had happened. This wasn’t her favorite gig. But it was alright for a Thursday night. No singing. Just playing. It saved her voice for the weekends. 

This time was different, though. This time the woman - this stranger that she couldn’t place for the life of her in this small, familiar town - walked towards her with the beer she fetched from the barkeep and sat at the table nearest the corner she was playing in. She heard a few murmurs in greeting. Jaina. She only knew her first name - and only because people tended to talk about her. But Sylvanas wasn’t much up on gossip. It was a nice name, though.

She couldn’t help but risk another glance any more than she could help the faint smile that flickered across her lips when she found blue eyes darting away from her own quickly. But the rest of the first half of her set passed rather uneventfully and as her wrist began to complain and her fingers began to stiffen she was thankful to be done for a while. 

Once her guitar was set to the side and her amp turned off to avoid feedback she headed for the bar for a beer and turned to look around her once she had it in her hands. 

Jaina’d been watching her. She usually did. Particularly when the woman wasn’t paying her any attention. She’d even learned exactly what her boots sounded like on the old, worn wood floors of the bars she usually played at. She didn’t look away this time when Sylvanas turned around. Maybe being out from Arthas’s thumb made her brave. Or maybe she was just a lot to look at. From the way her jeans fit her just so to the way the plaid shirt she wore looked bunched up around her forearms. She wondered idly if that was a tank top underneath it or a t-shirt. But the question fled her thoughts as she lifted her eyes further - along the palest blonde hair she’d ever seen to the soft blue glow of eyes that were looking right back into her own. She smiled. Just a soft, fleeting thing that faded as she looked back down at her drink and then away from her direction entirely. 

“Hey.”

She nearly jumped from her seat at the quiet greeting. It certainly hadn’t been expected. And her eyes shot up in response to it. “I...uh...hey.” 

Sylvanas smiled faintly at the way she spoke and the shy smirk that accompanied them. 

“I’ve got about twenty minutes...is this seat taken?” She continued as Jaina shook her head. 

“No. Not at all. And I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable…”

No accent. A city girl, then. Sylvanas took the seat across from her and took a deep draw from her beer before the bottom of the bottle found a nearby coaster. 

“So you were smiling at me? I’d have thought that was for somebody else. First one I’ve gotten all the times I’ve seen you around...thought you might be all out of smiles.”

Jaina’s brow furrowed and she laughed quietly as she shook her head. “Wow. Do you say that to all the girls that don’t smile at you?”

Maybe a hint of an accent. But definitely not Southern. 

“Properly chastised by the city slicker. Should I make my gracious and hasty retreat?” 

Jaina very nearly reached for her but managed to keep her hands on her own drink. “No, no...sorry. City slicker? Did you really just say that?”

“I did, yeah. I know everyone around here...but not you. Where are you from? Prove me wrong.” She leaned back in her chair and hooked her arm over the back of it as her free hand brought her bottle back to her lips. 

Jaina was silent for a moment before she sighed softly. “Boston.” 

“Mm, Boston. Long way from home...what brings you out here? You just really love small country towns, or are you here for the booming music scene?” 

Apparently, that caught the younger woman appropriately off-guard. She could tell by the way her hand flew to her mouth to stop the spray of beer that left it from dousing her current company followed by a fit of laughter. 

Sylvanas was quick to tear off a paper towel from the roll on the table and hand it over to her. It would’ve been impossible to miss the blush on Jaina’s cheeks as she wiped her hand and her mouth and avoided looking at her again, but she still felt a little guilty. 

“Sorry...didn’t know I was worth wasting good beer over.” 

“No, no, it’s...thank you. I haven’t laughed like that in a while. Thank you.” As the blush began to fade somewhat she managed to focus her attention again - this time without too much embarrassment. “Are _you_ from around here? You don’t really sound like most people I’ve heard.”  
“I get that a lot. But, yeah. Born and raised. You’ll hear it now and then. And especially when I sing.” 

“I noticed. I was at your gig at the Tavern the other night.” 

“You’ve been at quite a few of my gigs. You never seem to stay long, though.” Sylvanas was distracted by the barkeep coming up beside her and sitting another beer by her mostly empty one. She smiled her thanks to the woman warmly but when she walked away the bottle was pushed towards Jaina. 

“Have you already had enough?” The younger woman asked softly as she took the offered bottle and sipped at it. 

“I don’t really drink on show nights. It doesn’t exactly help my coordination any. I like to save actual drinking for special occasions. Body is a temple and all that.” 

Jaina smirked and the small, subtle expression slowly spread into a warm smile. It had been a while since she’d just talked like this. She found herself genuinely enjoying the company almost as much as she loathed the fact that it would be over all too soon. 

“So what do you do for fun?” Sylvanas’s prodding was gentle as she finished off the last of her bottle and placed it near the edge of the table and regretted the question at the almost strained look that passed across Jaina’s features.

“I don't really. I mean...I just don't get out much. The bars every now and then. That's about it.” She shrugged faintly as she peeled at the edge of the label on her fresh beer distractedly. But it seemed somewhat intentional to Sylvanas and she dipped her head down to catch her gaze again - offering her a soft chuckle in response as the look was finally returned and she righted herself again.

“My friends and I usually hang out after my Saturday shows. You should come. I've got an empty passenger seat most nights. I mean it's a bench seat, but you get the idea. There's room for you on it.”

Jaina’s mood seemed to lighten in response to the offer and she found herself nodding even as a rush of concerns made themselves known in her thoughts. 

_Babysitter. Arthas. Money. Fuck._

“I'd like that. A lot.”

 _Fuck._

Sylvanas released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and moved to stand. “We’ll have fun. Promise. I need to get back to work...but feel free to stick around until after the show. If not - you know where I’m playing Saturday, right? You were there last weekend…”

Jaina didn’t really feel she had the time to feign innocence on that front so she simply smiled and nodded as a flush rose along her neck - stopping blessedly short of her cheeks. 

She felt more free, now, to watch the other woman as she played. To say it was enthralling would’ve been a gross misrepresentation of what it actually was. It seemed different now that she’d actually talked to her. To see her go from so outgoing and cavalier to almost hyper-focused on the gentle fingerpicking and chord structures that provided background noise to the actual noise of the bar. 

She didn’t really notice how late it was getting until she felt her phone buzz against her thigh in the pocket of her sundress and she reached for it quickly - only needing to glance at the name that slid onto the screen to know she needed to go. Had she looked back she might have noticed the slight shift in Sylvanas’s ears as her eyes shifted to her retreating form and then back down at her guitar. 

Jaina tossed her purse into the passenger seat of her car and buckled her seatbelt as she fumbled with her phone amidst apologies to the girl on the other end of the call. 

“I know. I know, Taelia. I know - I. I know you aren’t mad. I know you need to get home. I’ll drive you there as soon as I get there, alright? I’m so sorry. I got a little caught up. Yeah. Mhm. Alright, when did you put him down? It’ll be alright, he’ll fall right back asleep in the car. Okay. See you soon.” 

Jaina tossed her phone next to her purse and leaned her head against the headrest of her car - staring out the windshield at the parking lot as she started the engine. 

It didn’t take her long to make it home - or to her apartment, rather. Half of a duplex in a nice, quiet part of town. Just a one bedroom, but it was enough. The fact that it wasn’t their old home would’ve been enough even if it was terrible. It was nice to know that even as hectic and difficult as her life had become she didn’t have to come home to Arthas, anymore. It was a mantra she repeated to herself on a near daily basis - and one she continued thinking to herself as she greeted Taelia with a hug and a smile and helped her gather her things before heading for the bedroom she shared with her son. 

She looked at him for a moment in the room lit only by the lamp on her lone bedside table - at the soft curls of blonde hair that hung in his face and the peace of sleep on his young, soft features. 

And now she was going to have to wake him up. With a quiet sigh, she leaned over the side of his toddler bed as she knelt down and stroked over his cheek with the backs of her fingers. “Hey, sleepy head.” She murmured softly as he began to stir. “We gotta go for a ride. And then we can get into bed. How’s that sound?” 

The soft whine she received in response told her it didn’t necessarily sound great and, while she agreed whole-heartedly, she knew they needed to get going before she lost yet another sitter. And she was rather fond of Taelia. 

“C’mon, Dae. Let’s go, big boy.” 

He continued to protest, albeit more quietly, now - and she managed to sit him up on the edge of the bed and put a jacket on him against the slight chill outside before she stood and lifted him with her, patting his back gently as his arms came to wrap around her neck. “I’ve got you. Let’s go for a ride.” 

Taelia looked almost overly apologetic as she walked into the front room holding her son against her and bent to retrieve her keys from where she’d laid them. 

“I cleaned up for you...I know you worked over a lot this week and I figured you could use a break.” 

Jaina paused for a moment - struck by the gentle tone of the girl’s voice - and looked at her as she shouldered her backpack. “You didn’t have to, Tae...I’d have caught up tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I know, Miss Proudmoore. You always catch up. But this time you don’t have to.” 

Jaina was silent for a moment, adjusting Daelin’s weight against herself as her gaze fell before she turned her attention to the nearby front door of her apartment. “That was really sweet of you, Taelia. Thank you. And you know you can call me Jaina.”

“Yes ma’am, Miss P...Jaina. Sorry. Jaina. It really wasn’t a problem...he was real good tonight. I’d have been bored if I didn’t find something to do.” 

Jaina smiled faintly at that and nodded towards the door. 

As they drove towards Taelia’s house Jaina turned the radio on with the volume low and looked at Daelin in her mirror - feeling relief wash over her as she saw he was sleeping already. 

“Did you finish your homework, Tae?” She asked softly as she relaxed a little in the driver’s seat. 

“Yes, ma’am. I did that first thing when I put him down.” 

“Good...that’s good. I, uh...I was wondering if you could watch Daelin Saturday night, too. If it wouldn’t be too much trouble.” 

The girl shot her a look that she most definitely saw from the corner of her eye and she pursed her lips in response as she shifted in her seat, awaiting her response. 

“Yeah, I’m free. You goin’ to see Sylvanas, again?” 

Jaina would have probably slammed on the breaks if she didn’t have a sleeping child in the back seat but she settled on tightening her grip on the steering wheel. 

“First of all - how do you even know anything about her? Second of all, I might be.” 

Tae stifled her laughter as she looked out her window and her shoulders shook. “Everybody knows about them. Especially about her. Besides, I go to school with her sister.”

Jaina cast a wary glance in Taelia’s direction before focusing her attention back on the road. “Should...should I not be going to see her?”

Taelia frowned and looked over at her worriedly, suddenly. “No, no. That’s not what I meant. They’re good people. Real, real good people. They all are. It’s just weird to hear someone not knowing of them, that’s all. Or someone thinking someone else shouldn’t. Don’t worry so much. None of them would let anything happen to anyone.”

Jaina was suddenly full of questions. The very moment they pulled up into Taelia’s driveway and the girl shot her a grin before snatching her bag from the floorbooard and darting from the car with a wave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s up, Buttercup?”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes as she dropped her gig bag down onto her living room floor and headed for her couch, largely ignoring Vereesa’s presence. It was a quaint house, really. Especially in comparison to the rest of her family’s estate. Just two bedrooms. Soft, warm pine floors and clapboard walls - mostly white. There was a rarely used television mounted above her equally rarely used fireplace and the multi-paned French doors on the other side of the living room opened out onto a porch that overlooked one of her family’s larger pastures. It had once been a farm hand’s house. 

Taking it had been a compromise with her parents - who had wanted to build her something. But she’d always loved this place. And it hadn’t taken much work to make it beautiful again. It was light and airy and easy to be in and it was hers. Although, it was slightly less empty than usual that night. She’d almost forgotten Vereesa was smirking at her from the armchair she was laying across from. 

She didn’t seem bothered. She seemed amused, actually. 

“What do you want, Vereesa? Aren’t Mom and Dad wondering where you are?” She slowly let her head fall to the side - meeting her younger sister’s gaze and looking decidedly nonplussed at her presence. 

“You know they aren’t.” She chided with a laugh as she stood from the chair and made her way over to where her sister was lounging. She reached down and lifted her legs before plopping down and allowing them to rest across her lap. “Now - spill. Did she show up?” 

“...Yes.” Sylvanas shut her eyes and brought her arms up to rest beneath the back of her head. She knew the lack of information was going to drive Vereesa crazy. 

“...Yes? That’s it? Really? You’ve been talking about her for two weeks.” 

 

“Yep. That’s it. She showed up. She was pretty, again. The end.” Sylvanas drawled - feigning boredom over the whole situation. 

But Vereesa wasn’t buying it. Not that she’d expected her to. But the pinch to her knee cap drew a sharp hiss and a tug of her leg away from her younger sister. “Alright, alright. Yeah. She showed up. I had a beer with her.”

“A beer? You just...had a beer? Can you stop bullshitting me for two seconds, please?”  
“Language. Don’t let mom catch you talking like that.” 

Vereesa groaned and shoved both her sister’s legs from her lap as she stood and ran her hands through her platinum hair in frustration. “First of all - I’m seventeen years old. I’m almost a grown woman. I can say ‘bullshitting’ in my own sister’s house if I want to. And my _sister_ can stop making me cuss, while we’re at it, actually.”

“We’re hanging out Saturday night.” 

Vereesa stopped and turned - both her brows raised and a grin spreading across her face as she realized her sister was serious. And she watched as an uncontrollable smile spread on her sister’s agitatingly perfect features before she turned onto her side away from her. 

“Now, go home. I’m tired.”

“Only if you tell me what happens Saturday.” 

Sylvanas let out a rather exaggerated groan at that. 

“Handle the horses for me Sunday morning and maybe we can make a deal.”

“Done.”

Sylvanas hadn’t expected her to agree, but at least now she could sleep in Sunday morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Jaina could think about as she turned down her street was how tired she was. Well...how tired she was and how much she couldn’t help but both dread and look forward to Saturday night. She just couldn’t work it all out in her head. Why should she know Sylvanas’s family? Yeah, she was a singer. And fairly well known around the area as far as she could tell. But why the rest of them?

And what was this? Had she been flirting? Did she just...feel bad for her? How much did she know?

Her mind was awash as she turned up the drive to her apartment and her eyes fell on the last thing in the world she needed right then. 

Arthas’s truck parked so crookedly in front of both units of the split house in a way that could only suggest he’d been drinking. 

It was almost a blur as she put her car in park and pulled the keys from the ignition - watching with weary eyes as he walked around the front of the old, ragged out Dodge he drove and staggered slightly as he came to a stop. 

She swallowed thickly past the sudden dryness in her mouth and throat and got out of her car without ever taking her eyes off him - making sure to lock it with Daelin safely in the back as she took a step away from it and towards him. 

“It isn’t your weekend. It isn’t even the weekend. Not that you’ll be here to get him when it actually is. What do you want and why are you here?” She was clutching her keys in her fist so tightly they were very nearly cutting into her skin. 

“You weren’t here, earlier. I can’t even check in on my son, now?” 

She could smell the beer on him as he spoke even as far away from him as she was and as he took another step forward she refused to take one back. 

“Did you drive here like this? Are you trying to make sure he never has a father - if you ever even plan on getting your shit well enough together for that?” 

“Jaina...let’s just talk. That’s all I want. I just wanna talk.” 

Jaina’s brow furrowed as her eyes narrowed faintly. She hadn’t seen him in almost a month and she couldn’t help but wonder what he’d heard to make him show up here tonight. 

“I don’t have anything to talk to you about. We talk about Daelin and that’s it. That was the agreement. Now call a friend to get your fucking truck out of my yard and take you home. Or pass out in the grass and let the police find you in the morning. Your choice. But we aren’t doing this in front of him, either way.”

As he took yet another step towards her she pulled her phone out of the pocket of her dress as a rather sharp breeze caught the hair that had escaped from her braid and whipped it into her eyes. “Get in your truck and do what I said, Arthas. Or I’m calling the cops.” 

The expression on his face was none too comforting and the redness that rose in his cheeks and neck even less so. But the sound of the front door of the neighboring apartment opening drew his attention from her. 

“Jaina, you alright out there?” 

“I’m fine, Antonidas!” She called out as he looked right past her at Arthas. “He was just leaving.” Her voice only wavered a little bit as she tried to reassure him. He was old, yes. But damn, she didn’t want him to get going. He was a good neighbor. He’d even watched Daelin a time or two - and he was all too aware of her situation. This wasn’t the first time Arthas had shown up like this. It was just the first time in a long time...she’d almost dared to hope he’d stop. 

At least for now - he did. Grumbling angrily under his breath the entire way back to the truck. 

“Go on inside, Jaina. Get that baby to bed. I’ve got some stargazing to do tonight - I’ll be out here a while, yet.” 

She rushed to do as he said - her hands shaking in anger as she reached for Daelin and unbuckled the latches holding him into his seat. His head rolled slightly against her chest as she shut the door with her hip and moved towards the stairs past Antonidas towards her door with a hushed, breathless “Thank you.” 

She heard the door of Arthas’s truck slam shut and the engine start before she’d even made it inside and made a move to turn around before the old man’s voice stopped her. 

“Get to bed, now. You’re interrupting my astronomy time. Almost no clouds out, tonight. Lock the door behind you.” 

With the responsibility removed from her so concisely there was little Jaina could to aside from what he told her to. 

And she was glad.

  


"Take Your Time"  
Sam Hunt

I don't know if you were looking at me or not  
You probably smile like that all the time  
And I don't mean to bother you but  
I couldn't just walk by  
And not say, "Hi"

And I know your name  
'Cause everybody in here knows your name  
And you're not looking for anything right now  
So I don't wanna come on strong  
Don't get me wrong

Your eyes are so intimidating  
My heart is pounding but  
It's just a conversation  
No, girl I'm not wasted  
You don't know me  
I don't know you but I want to

I don't wanna steal your freedom  
I don't wanna change your mind  
I don't have to make you love me  
I just wanna take your time

I don't wanna wreck your Friday  
I ain't gonna waste my lines  
I don't have to take your heart  
I just wanna take your time

And I know it starts with "Hello"  
And the next thing you know you're trying to be nice  
And some guy's getting too close  
Trying to pick you up  
Trying to get you drunk

And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here  
'Cause she's supposed to save you from random guys  
That talk too much and wanna stay too long  
It's the same old song and dance but I think you know it well

You could've rolled your eyes  
Told me to go to hell  
Could've walked away  
But you're still here  
And I'm still here  
Come on let's see where it goes

I don't wanna steal your freedom  
I don't wanna change your mind  
I don't have to make you love me  
I just wanna take your time

I don't have to meet your mother  
We don't have to cross that line  
I don't wanna steal your covers  
I just wanna take your time

I don't wanna go home with you

I just wanna be alone with you

I don't wanna steal your freedom  
I don't wanna change your mind  
I don't have to make you love me  
I just wanna take your time

I don't wanna blow your phone up  
I just wanna blow your mind  
I don't have to take your heart  
I just wanna take your time

No, I ain't gotta call you baby  
And I ain't gotta call you mine  
I don't have to take your heart  
I just wanna take your time


	2. Leave The Night On

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46950575862/in/dateposted-public/)

Sylvanas tapped her thumbs against her steering wheel in time to the beat of the song blaring through her stereo as she tried and failed to ease the grin that had her cheeks aching already. She hadn’t even made it to Jaina’s house yet. The steady hum of her tires against the road coupled with her exhaust and the music she loved were some of the only noises out this way this time of night. She loved it. But even as much as that was true...the thought of not showing up to her gathering of friends that night alone was even better.

Jaina, on the other hand, was nervous. And that was an understatement. She’d been pacing on her porch for nearly half an hour. The only thing that drew her out of her fretting was the sound of the adjacent front door creeping open and shutting. 

She turned with an apologetic smile on her face as Antonidas lifted a brow at her. “Hey...thought you weren’t going out until ten.” He tried to seem as serious as he could but the sly expression that eventually crept onto his aging features was impossible to do anything about. 

“I...yeah. I wasn’t, it’s just...I don’t know.” She responded as she crossed her arms over her stomach and released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “I haven’t...done this in a long time. I don’t even know what this is.” She felt helpless. And it showed. He decided to shift his tone in response. Over the months he’d felt more like a father to her than just a neighbor. And he didn’t take that lightly.

“You don’t have anything to worry about. Daelin is already asleep...he’s had dinner. He’ll be fine. And so will you. I’ve been around these parts for a long, long time. And I promise she’s good people. Young. But so are you. Then again - everyone is young to me.”

Jaina listened to him intently before her gaze fell slightly in confusion. “I don’t understand why everyone seems to know her so well when I don’t know anything about her.”

“Ah, well. Does she know everything about you?”

Jaina’s eyes shot up instantly and he saw the panic racing through them. 

“Calm down. Like I told you - she’s good people. And so are you. You’ll both find out whatever you’re ready to find out when the time is right, I reckon.” 

He turned his head towards the rather obvious sound of mud tires rolling across asphalt and chuckled as he turned to make his way back inside lest he give something away Jaina wasn’t ready to have known. 

“Antonidas! Wait, I...do I look okay?” She asked quietly as she took a few steps towards him. 

He gave her a once-over and nodded rather seriously. “You look ready for a date.” He responded - reaching out to fix the collar of the denim jacket she wore over her sun dress. “The boots are an especially nice touch. Didn’t even know you had any. ...Or did you not have any until recently?” 

She thanked him softly as he fixed her jacket but the gratitude was choked in the back of her throat as her recent purchase was called out before she was left standing on the porch alone. It was about that time she had to turn when she heard truck tires meeting the gravel of her driveway. 

And Jesus Christ what a truck. Sylvanas had long since turned the music down out of respect...but that didn’t make it any less loud. Visually, anyway. Blacked out from top to bottom...probably too high for her to comfortably be able to lift herself into if it weren’t for the side steps that were equally as black as the rest of it. In fact the only glints of chrome were the winch on the front and the lightbar along the roof. 

She’d never liked trucks. Especially not the ratty ones Arthas insisted upon driving. But this...this she could get used to. It was easy to forget just how small the other woman was when she pulled up in it. But any loss of memory was cured as she watched the driver door swing open and Sylvanas’s boots made contact with the gravel they landed on. 

There was more color, now. A lot of it. Teal accents on brown leather boots that matched the turquoise in the belt buckle her tank top rested above. And damn those jeans rode low on her hips. Before she got close enough to notice she averted her gaze to the way her hair fell around her shoulders and framed her face. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was so pale because of the sun or because that’s just how it was. 

But in the middle of her pondering, she did realize Sylvanas’s easy swagger of a stroll had come to a halt at the bottom of her stairs. 

As much as it might have come across as her waiting expectantly - she was mostly in awe. The porch light was just bright enough that she actually got a good look at her for the first time. She’d never met a girl that was prettier outside a bar than in one. And god - those eyes. First, surprised, then softening as the shocked look on her face turned into a soft, uncontrollable smile that was matched immediately by one of her own. “Evenin’, Ma’am. Love the boots. They new?” 

Jaina cleared her throat and glanced down at them. “Uh..no, I’ve…” She shut her eyes for a moment and sighed before looking back up at Sylvanas with a shrug. “Yeah. They’re new.” 

“If your feet start hurting let me know. It usually takes a while to get them broken in. Are you ready to go?” 

Jaina couldn’t help but relax at the easy way Sylvanas talked to her on top of the gentleness of her tone. She descended the stairs and nearly bumped into her when she crossed her path on the way to the passenger door.  
Either Sylvanas hadn’t noticed, or she pretended not to. Either way, Jaina was slightly stunned as she reached for the door handle and pulled it open before holding a hand out to her. 

She tried her best not to seem hesitant or dumbfounded but was aware she probably failed miserably as she found the surmountable climb much easier with the helping hand. “It’s a little tall. You’ll get used to it.” 

Jaina’s lips parted as she paused reaching for the seat belt and looked down at her only to met with what she could have sworn was a wink before the door shut and she was left alone for a moment - her head spinning uncontrollably. 

But she somehow managed to buckle the belt before Sylvanas swung herself up into the driver's seat with an irritating amount of grace and ease. And it would have been difficult to miss the way her bare arms flexed as she pulled herself up. 

God, what was she, sixteen? 

Thankfully, a question saved her from how badly she wanted to inwardly berate herself over how ridiculous she was being. 

“Ever been mudding?” 

Jaina glanced over at her as she smoothed out her dress and ran the word through her mind a few times in an attempt to associate it with something before shaking her head rather embarrassedly. 

Sylvanas only smiled in sympathy and started the truck up before backing out of her driveway. “Well, you’re going today.” She finally responded as they made it onto the road. 

She turned on the radio at some point and couldn’t help but glance in Jaina’s direction now and then as the woman looked out the window towards increasingly unfamiliar surroundings. 

“Why are you so quiet? Is everything alright?” She finally asked as she turned the radio down enough that they could speak comfortably. 

“I’m fine!” She responded perhaps too quickly as she turned her attention to the older woman and shot her a smile. 

Sylvanas looked at her for a moment longer and then adjusted herself in her seat as she lowered one of her hands from the wheel to rest in her own lap. “You have a really pretty smile.” She murmured after a while - watching from the corner of her eyes as the compliment drew another much less controlled one from her. 

“Like you don’t.” 

Jaina looked over at her and watched as her ears shifted faintly and she cleared her throat. But she was grinning, too. 

She was so distracted she didn’t even notice they’d turned off the back road they’d been driving along onto what could only be described as, at best, a path. In the woods. In the middle of the night. The younger woman sat up a little straighter as the bumps beneath the tires jarred her now and then even as Sylvanas seemed unbothered. Then again - she didn’t seem the type to be bothered by much, at all. Not to mention Jaina had never driven a vehicle straight into a forest. 

“Don’t be so...I don’t know. Just relax. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Most of the care-free drawl had slipped from Sylvanas’s voice when she spoke and it had an unexpected effect on her. Between the gentleness of it and the sincerity...she actually found herself calming down. 

“Thanks. It’s just been a while, you know. Since I’ve been out like this. Whatever this is. I don’t know.” Jaina rolled her eyes at herself and turned her attention back out the window as Sylvanas slowed their pace when the path got a little rougher. And then the music from the radio was gone altogether with a quick push from her finger. 

“Whatever you want it to be.” 

“What do you mean?” Jaina asked with her brows furrowed as she hazarded a look in her direction. 

“This. Us hanging out. It’s whatever you want it to be. I’m just glad to be with you.” 

Jaina didn’t even have time to formulate a response as the path suddenly opened up into a huge clearing. And the sounds were almost deafening after so much quiet. 

Exhaust blaring - mud splattering onto nearby trees. And laughter. A lot of laughter. It was all illuminated by a bonfire off to the side - the red and orange light of it softening the gathering into something almost approachable. Even for Jaina. There were elves and humans alike and, much to her surprise, they were mostly women. 

Arthas had always told her things like this were more exclusive so she’d found herself sitting at home more often than not. 

When everyone recognized Sylvanas’s truck pulling into the clearing the hooping and hollering that responded caused her to laugh and look over at the older woman as she switched off the engine. “They really like you, I’m guessing?” 

Sylvanas tossed the keys into the center of the bench seat and looked almost shy, suddenly. “I suppose so.” 

Jaina didn’t really have time to apologize for the comment and making her feel uncomfortable - if that’s what she’d done- before a few of the closer revelers made their way to Sylvanas’s door and yanked it open. 

“Guys, guys. Give me a minute, yeah?” She protested as one of the elven women reached over to unbuckle her seatbelt for her before her eyes landed on Jaina. “...Oh. Oh, sorry.” 

She didn’t remove herself, though. Instead - she just leaned further across Sylvanas’s lap and held out her hand as Sylvanas let out a rather obviously irritated huff of breath. 

“Hey. I’m Liadrin. I see you’ve met my ex. Good to see she’s finally getting over me.” She beamed with absolute sincerity, though, and Jaina’s eyes shot to the way Sylvanas’s ears tinged red as she stared up at the ceiling of the truck. 

Jaina took her hand shook it and Sylvanas just rolled her eyes. 

“Please excuse her, Jaina. Liadrin in case you were wondering, her name is Jaina. Jaina - in case you were wondering - Liadrin is an ass. We’ve never dated. She’s just a shit-starter. We grew up together.” 

“You never let me have any fun.” Liadrin complained rather loudly as she slipped down to the ground from the step rail she’d been standing up on. 

“Isn’t Valeera looking for you? Or something? Please, Li. Have some tact.” 

Liadrin rested a hand on the door panel she was standing near and leveled a gaze at Sylvanas before turning her attention back to Jaina. “My most sincere apologies, madam. I see I have offended our esteemed leader. I shan’t do it again - you have my word. Lest she duel me over your honor.” 

Sylvanas expected Jaina to look taken aback. Or to ask to be taken home immediately. But the quiet laughter coming from her passenger seat was a decidedly better result. And it was as much in response to Liadrin’s dry humor as it was in response to how flustered Sylvanas looked. 

Liadrin smirked and shot Sylvanas a wink before finally relenting and heading back towards the bonfire. As Sylvanas finally got out of the truck and made her way around to Jaina’s side of it Jaina found herself transfixed on the minute details of the setting in front of her. 

Especially when Liadrin seemed to find whoever Sylvanas had told her to go look for and they leaned into each other with a level of comfortable ease Jaina hadn’t ever experienced herself. Even down to the blonde woman handing Liadrin a beer she’d already opened for her. 

“They’re pretty cute, huh?” Sylvanas asked as she opened the door and held out a hand to help Jaina get down. 

“Sorry. I just kind of...didn’t assume there would be...you know.”

“Gay people?” Sylvanas asked incredulously as she caught Jaina easily when the forward momentum of her slight jump almost sent her too far forward. 

“Well, there are most definitely gay people. I’m gay, for instance. Liadrin is gay. ...Obviously. Let’s go grab a beer, yeah? Maybe we can discuss the intricacies of Southern Lesbians once we’re not so parched.” 

Jaina nodded and shut her door before she followed along just behind Sylvanas to the bonfire which was blessedly far away from the mud still being slung all over. 

“So, you gonna introduce your girl?” Valeera asked as she wrapped an arm around Liadrin’s shoulders and hung around the front of her so she could see the result of her antagonization more clearly. She had obviously already been briefed on how easy it was to embarrass Sylvanas in front of Jaina. 

“I’m starting to think I shouldn’t have trusted you guys.” Sylvanas remarked dryly in response before an older woman than the rest walked up to them with a cold can of beer in each hand, her steel grey hair done up in a loose bun on her head. “Let the kids have their fun, old woman. And besides, I’m dying to know who she is, too.” 

“Fine, Modera. You win.” Sylvanas relented as she reached over and popped Jaina’s beer open for her before opening her own, leaving everyone in suspense for a while longer as she took a sip of it. 

“This is Jaina. And we’re just hanging out. Jaina, this is...everyone.” She pointed at them individually as she introduced them. 

“Liadrin. The redhead that invaded my personal space earlier. I’m sure you remember her. Valeera. Liadrin’s girlfriend. And a damn mess.” Valeera merely winked at the accusation - as though it was a title she wore proudly. “They’ve been together longer than most of us keep our trucks. Which is impressive for around here. The owner of the red truck currently getting bogged down over there is Lyana. She’ll get herself out and you’ll meet her properly. Maybe. The guy watching her fail is Kael’thas. We call him Kael. He’s a pretty boy and he’s about to find out what happens when you stand too close to the pit. His boyfriend farms. He couldn’t make it out, tonight, and Kael’s been left to his own defenses. I’m sure the results are going to be entertaining. And the Bringer of Beers is Modera. That’s her wife, Aegwynn.” 

Modera had since returned to her wife’s side - both of them sitting comfortably with each other on a log nearer to the fire than most of them were. Jaina couldn’t help but notice the way their fingers were loosely intertwined and how their heads seemed to incline naturally towards one another. 

Jaina waved at each of them as they waved at her on Sylvanas’s cue and when introductions were out of the way she found herself easing into the casual setting more quickly than she’d expected.

She stayed close to Sylvanas - watching as her eyes lit up in response to certain conversations. Occasionally brushing the back of her arm when she would wander away for a while only to return to her side. 

She was almost in a daze. She felt so warm. She felt so incredibly accepted. Even when she was just standing by herself near the flames that were keeping them all company. 

It was one of these times Sylvanas walked back over to her without her noticing and touched along her lower back as she came to a stop at her side. “Hanging in there?” She asked quietly - handing her a fresh can and finding her eyes with her own. 

“Yes. Absolutely. And...thank you. Thank you for bringing me here.” Jaina’s response was no louder than a murmur as she turned to face her and Sylvanas left her hand resting comfortably along the small of her back as the moment shifted into something more intimate. Something just for them. 

“I wanted you here.” She responded quietly, her ears hanging slightly lower than the usually perky stance they kept up. It made her look soft. Almost small. Not that she wasn’t...but she carried herself in such a way that she always seemed ten feet tall to Jaina. 

But in the firelight with the warmth of her palm against her back and their hips touching just so she seemed suddenly different. No longer larger than life and infallible. And perhaps that was the moment Jaina’s mind made the decision of what she wanted this to be for her, without her ever having to consider it. She lifted the hand not currently occupied with the cold, damp condensation of a beer freshly removed from an as yet unseen cooler and rested it on Sylvanas’s shoulder, her thumb brushing along her tank top but avoiding her skin. “Why?”

“Something about you.” She responded easily. “The way you look when you think I’m not watching you at my shows. How you’re always at them alone and how I’ve dared to hope you were there for me. How many nights I’ve wished you had company and at the same time dreaded the sight of someone taking the chair next to you. Your eyes. Your smile. Even from across a bar...You’ve always seemed so sweet to me. So genuine. And you are.” 

Jaina’s breath caught in her throat. She’d never felt so helpless in all her life. 

“That was probably too much. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-” And as she began pulling away - worried, suddenly, that she’d crossed a line, Jaina shook her head - already missing the feeling of her hand on her. 

“It wasn’t. It wasn’t too much. Nobody’s ever said anything like that to me, before.” 

Sylvanas watched as shock shifted into something a little more apprehensive. Almost sad. Forlorn. 

“Then nobody’s ever paid attention.” She responded adamantly, glancing down as she felt Jaina’s fingers touching along her hand suddenly. She responded by twining her own with hers and smiling softly. 

“Maybe they did. Maybe you haven’t paid close enough attention.” Jaina responded quietly as Sylvanas brushed along her hand ever so slightly with her thumb. 

“I’d like to decide that for myself. If you’d like to give me the chance to.” Sylvanas found herself suddenly so taken with the softness in the blue of Jaina’s eyes. And the way the flames reflected in them and across her face - playing in the gold of her hair in a way that made her hands jealous that they weren’t in it, suddenly. Oh, this was dangerous. 

“And what if you don’t like what you find?” Jaina tilted her head slightly as Sylvanas squeezed her hand for a brief moment. 

“I can almost guarantee I’ll like whatever you leave open to me, Jaina. Whatever that is.” 

Jaina found herself equally captivated in the soft glow her own gaze was met with. There weren’t many elves where she was from. Transplants here and there. But she’d never known one. And to suddenly be so close to one - to be able to watch as her ears shifted and the brightness of her eyes waxed and waned in response to certain things - was so much more alluring than she could have ever anticipated. 

“I guess we’ll have to find out, then.” She finally managed - much to Sylvanas’s relief. 

But their moment was brought to an all too sudden halt by shouting in the distance and Sylvanas felt reality crash back down around her with an almost audible snap. 

“Syl! Syl! You got your chain?!” 

Liadrin. Sounding decidedly unconcerned and looking downright amused. 

Sylvanas let her fingers stay loosely tangled with Jaina’s as she turned around to look at what had happened in her rather short lapse of attention. 

“You let Kael drive your truck?” She demanded as her ears shifted backward slightly in disbelief. 

“He said he’d never get stuck like we do sometimes. He didn’t even make it halfway in.” She responded with a chuckle, coming to a stop in front of them with one of her hands on her hips as she glanced towards their hands but decided not to comment. 

Sylvanas sighed and slowly released her hold before heading for her truck. “Stay here, okay? I’ll be right back.” 

Jaina didn’t really know what she’d expected. Maybe that Sylvanas didn’t actually partake in the...mudding. But in the next moments she discovered just how wrong she really was. 

She heard the shift as it kicked into four-wheel drive as it stopped for a moment in front of the mud pit. And then faster than she could even begin to worry she went in. Jaina crossed her arms over her chest and watched as Sylvanas leaned out the driver’s side window to spot Liadrin’s truck - and the rather helpless young man waiting to be assisted. Once she was lined up Jaina watched in alarm as she slung her door open and dropped from the cab into knee-deep watery mud. 

God, even she knew those had been nice boots. 

But she trudged to the bed of her truck and lifted herself up on a tire to reach in for a chain that must have weighed at least half of what she did with what appeared to be very little effort. She wondered if that was an elf thing or just a Sylvanas thing. 

“She’s really something, isn’t she?” Liadrin asked - and Jaina realized for the first time the other woman had been watching her this whole time. 

“Yeah.” She responded without even looking at Liadrin - only managing to spare her a glance a moment later. 

“Don’t hurt her.” Liadrin’s tone was oddly free of the usual amusement or chiding it had in it. 

“I...I wouldn’t, I-” She turned her attention more fully to Liadrin, then - worry etching her features. “We aren’t even-”

“She falls real hard, alright? And the last girl fucked her over pretty bad. She’s just as worried as you are. She’s just good at not showing it. Now let me go help get this asshole unstuck.” 

Jaina watched Liadrin make her way back towards the pit for a moment before she looked back at Sylvanas and began heading her way as well. 

She was already a mess - her hands up to her forearms flexing hard beneath the mud coating them as she reached for one of the tow hooks currently buried in the grime and managed to secure it without even having to see. 

That done, she sloshed back over to her truck and pulled herself up - one leg hanging out as she kept an eye behind her and began the pull. 

To say it was impressive was an understatement. It seemed almost effortless. First, Sylvanas was free of it all - then, eventually, a rather disgruntled looking Kael'thas. When they were finally on dry ground his alarmingly clean shoes hit the grass at the same time as Sylvanas’s ruined ones. 

“Stay out of the pit, Kael. Please. I don’t have any changes of clothes on me, tonight.”

He sighed and nodded. “Sorry. It’s harder than it looks.” 

“Hell, yeah, it is.” She responded as she lifted her tank top and found a clean spot on it to wipe her face. 

Jaina nearly averted her eyes. The way her abs flexed beneath her golden skin as she nudged her door shut with her elbow and lowered her shirt back down was almost obscene. She just...seemed to be the only one that noticed. 

And then her eyes were on her and she realized there was no way Sylvanas didn’t know she’d been looking. And if she wasn’t sure enough as it was - she certainly was when an incredibly obvious wink came her way. 

Yeah. Yeah, that had definitely been a wink. 

She busied herself elsewhere as she felt the blush that had risen along her neck and cheeks slowly begin to fade while Sylvanas undid her chain and tossed it into her truck bed. When she noticed her making her way over to her she turned to look at her with an almost apologetic smile.

And instead of bringing it up she bypassed what had happened altogether and just held her mud-streaked arms out with a grin as the rest of her still dripped with muck. “Hug?” She asked - already knowing the response was absolutely going to be a negative. 

She just wanted to make her laugh, really. It just didn’t work. And when Jaina smirked and pressed close to her - taking exactly what she’d offered - her eyes widened slightly before she relaxed into it and wrapped her arms around her. “I didn’t think you’d actually hug me.” She murmured, cursing the fact that her hands were too dirty to touch Jaina’s hair right then as it brushed her cheek. 

“Surprise.” Jaina responded, slowly pulling back and looking her over. “Maybe you should get cleaned up.”

“You’re probably right. It’s almost three in the morning, anyway and I have to be up at the crack of dawn. I’ll take you home.” 

They said their goodbyes and Jaina found that she really liked this spot. On the same seat as Sylvanas only a few inches away, their hands touching on the bench between them every now and then until she perked from her rather drowsy state at the song that came on the radio. “I love Train!” She announced happily as she turned it up and Sylvanas raised a brow, looking over at her with a soft smile. 

And they sang about drops of jupiter and time to change, the familiar words falling from them both easily. At the tops of their lungs. Freely and without shame - breaking into laughter now and then until they turned down Jaina’s street and found themselves in front of her duplex all too quickly. 

Sylvanas turned the radio off and looked over at her - mud still streaking the side of her face and making her searching look all the more effective. 

“I had a good time.” Jaina reassured softly, scooting close to her and leaning in for a hug that Sylvanas returned easily. “I’ll help you down.” She murmured against Jaina’s cheek before pulling away. 

This time, when she caught Jaina on her way down it was firmer. And she lowered her down between herself and the truck. All she could think about was kissing her. But she was thinking about it so much she couldn’t seem to actually go through with it. 

Jaina only pulled her close, pressing their cheeks together and breathing her in before they both turned their heads at the same time and missed each other’s mouths entirely. 

Sylvanas laughed nervously and it turned infectious so quickly Jaina couldn’t help but join in. 

And it was as their eyes met during that laughter that they finally got it right. 

Jaina had never been kissed like this. So slowly. So shallowly. 

No tongue...just warm, gentle lips and fingertips tracing her jaw before they finally found her hair. 

They stood there for a while. Sylvanas kissed her again and she tilted her head to make it easier this time - parting her lips for the tip of a tongue that teased but never passed them. 

And then she explored, as well - touching along the sharpness of her slender features and eventually grazing along her ear. She released a sharp breath as it jerked beneath her touch and Sylvanas gasped into the kiss, pulling away - but only enough to look at her. 

“I should go.” She whispered, running her fingertips down the nape of Jaina’s neck and then finally shifting so she wasn’t pressing against her. 

“I would invite you in, I just…”

Sylvanas shook her head and took Jaina’s hand in her own again - bringing it to her lips to kiss across her knuckles. “No rush.” She responded - that low, soothing quality returning to her voice even with as few words as she spoke. 

“I work tomorrow, but...but do you think you might want to do something over the weekend? I...I like being with you. I like it so much.” The earnestness in Jaina’s voice and in her expression would have been impossible to miss. It was getting harder and harder to hang onto her own reservations. 

“Yeah. Whenever you’re free.” Sylvanas placed one last kiss to her cheek and then shut her door before taking her hand and walking with her towards the stairs. She stopped at the bottom one and Jaina looked down at their hands and then up into her eyes. 

“Can I text you tonight?” She asked the older woman as she took the first step towards her door. 

“Yeah. Yeah, definitely. Of course. I’ll...I’ll let you know when I get home?”

Jaina looked more than a little relieved and nodded. “I’ll see you soon.” 

Sylvanas took a step back but didn’t turn yet - her eyes still glinting faintly as she looked into Jaina’s. “Yeah. Real soon.” 

Jaina stayed on her porch as she waited for Sylvanas to leave - looking out into the darkness of the street long after the sound of her exhaust had faded away. 

“Figured you might need me to keep Daelin for the night.” 

Shit, she hadn’t even heard Antonidas come outside. She’d never get used to that. 

“Antonidas, please…”

“I’m only joking, Jaina. I’m glad you had a good night. But when you do need me to keep him for the night…”

 

“Antonidas, _please_.”

She turned and took her sleeping son from his arms and held him close, pressing a kiss to the soft, warm skin of his temple and stroking along his back before she looked back up at the old man who was simply smiling softly at her. 

“Thank you. For watching him. And for everything else.” 

“Any time, Jaina.”

"Leave The Night On"  
Sam Hunt 

They roll the sidewalks in this town  
All up after the sun goes down  
They say nothin' good happens here  
When midnight rolls around  
But layin' down would be in vain  
I can't sleep with you on my brain  
And I ain't anywhere close to tired  
Your kiss has got me wired

Girl, you got the beat right, killin' in your Levis  
High on your loving's got me buzzin' like a streetlight  
It's still early out in Cali, baby, don't you wanna rally again  
We'll find a road with no name, lay back in the slow lane  
The sky is dropping Jupiter around us like some old train  
We'll be rolling down the windows, I bet you we're catchin' our second wind  
We don't have to go home, we can leave the night on  
We can leave the night on

Now all the stars are turnin' blue  
Just kissed the clock 2:22  
Baby, I know what you're wishin' for  
I'm wishin' for it too  
Now all the lights are flashin' gold  
Nobody cares how fast we go  
Our soundtrack's in the stereo  
This DJ's on a roll

Girl, you got the beat right, killin' in your Levis  
High on your loving's got me buzzin' like a streetlight  
It's still early out in Cali, baby, don't you wanna rally again  
We'll find a road with no name, lay back in the slow lane  
The sky is dropping Jupiter around us like some old train  
We'll be rolling down the windows, I bet you we're catchin' our second wind  
We don't have to go home, we can leave the night on  
We can leave the night on

The sun'll steal the magic from us soon  
So let's take one more trip around the moon


	3. House Party

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46950575862/in/dateposted-public/)

The following days were a blur for Sylvanas. Jaina was at all her shows...and they’d grown quite fond of kissing since that first night. They seemed to do it whenever they could. Outside the bars after her sets were over - while she was loading her gear in her truck - in emojis she’d always sworn she would never use but found herself relying on late at night when she was half asleep and had to work cattle in the morning.

But beyond that, Jaina never seemed to be able to have much free time. Sylvanas knew she worked. She just didn’t understand why their time was limited to one-hour intervals once every few days. 

“I don’t get it.” Vereesa sounded positively bored as she stared up at the ceiling from the armchair near the wood-burning stove that was currently warming her sister’s living room. 

“Get your boots off my furniture, please.” 

Vereesa rolled her eyes and did as Sylvanas asked - making sure to make as big a show of it as she could all the while.“Stop avoiding my question, please.” 

“First of all - it’s none of your business what we are. Second of all, I...I don’t know. I don’t know what we are.” Sylvanas’s ears wilted visibly as Vereesa watched her pick quietly at her guitar from the corner of her eye. 

“I mean...so, like...what have you _done_? Like...you know. How many times, or whatever?” Vereesa snorted audibly as she watched a flush spread like wildfire from Sylvanas’s cheeks all the way to the tips of her ears. 

“Nothing. And if we had, I wouldn’t talk to you about it. That’s rude, Vereesa. You know I’m not that person.” 

“When did that change? You used to have girls over here all the time.” Vereesa drawled lazily as she swung her foot over the edge of the armchair. 

Sylvanas grunted and stood up almost instantly - laying her guitar down on the couch behind herself and walking over to her younger sister who suddenly looked appropriately wary and removed her foot again slowly. “And did I ever talk about them? Even once?”

“...No.” Vereesa’s voice was mumbled as she looked down at her phone in her lap. 

“Go do your homework.” 

“It’s Saturday.” 

“Study.”  
“I can study tomorrow.” 

“Go _home_.” 

Vereesa sighed quietly and pushed herself out of the chair, slipping her phone into her back pocket as she made her way to the door. 

“Did you invite her to the party, yet?”

Sylvanas’s expression softened slightly at the coaxing tone in her little sister’s voice. She was a little asshole. But she cared. 

“No. I don’t think...she never seems to be able to do things like that, is all. And I don’t want to make her feel guilty over it being my birthday. It isn’t a big deal.” 

Vereesa seemed to light up in response to that. “I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry.”

Before Sylvanas could protest Vereesa was out the door and when she followed her onto the porch her shouts were drowned out by the motor of the four-wheeler she’d ridden over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tae!” Vereesa smiled as she jogged through the courtyard to catch up with her friend and bumped her shoulder slightly when she finally did and found her smile returned to her followed by a hug.

“Hey, you.” Taelia pulled back and her smile faded slightly in response to the expression on Vereesa’s face. She’d seen it before. She’d see it again. “...What are you up to?”

“Nothing! Nothing, I swear, it’s just...you know Jaina Proudmoore, right?”

Taelia lit up in response to the question. She knew Jaina had been seeing her friend’s sister. She also knew how happy she’d been lately. 

“Yeah, I actually...uh...yeah. I know her.” 

Damn, did she know? She couldn’t remember Jaina ever mentioning telling her…

“What was that? The weird hesitation thing you just did.” Vereesa narrowed her eyes slightly as they walked together towards the parking lot. 

“Nothing. Anyway, yeah I know her. My family knows her. Why, what’s up?”  
“Not a whole lot. Just tired of my sister moping around on days she doesn’t get to see her. I was wondering if you could, like...do me a favor. You know about the party this weekend. Everyone does. Could you, I dunno - pass an invitation along to her?” 

Taelia felt the slight worry she’d been experiencing since the conversation started evaporate. 

“Yeah. Hell, yeah I can. Does your sister want her to know it’s her birthday, or…” 

“No. No, definitely not. Just...play it cool. But still make sure she comes.”

They chattered aimlessly as Vereesa drove Taelia home. Vereesa was excited. Sylvanas hadn’t dated anyone in almost a year and she was tired of how serious she’d gotten in the meantime. She just hoped this would all work out. And she just knew if Jaina showed up at the party it would. 

She just knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sylvanas had been so nervous during her set she’d actually missed a chord here and there. Nobody noticed - but she had. And she cursed herself for it inwardly - for how much she was fumbling just because Jaina was there.

She had friends with her this time and Sylvanas had tried to keep her distance. She didn’t know what Jaina wanted people to know...she didn’t even know if there _was_ anything to know. 

But when she placed her guitar down and the jukebox began playing for her mid-set break she saw Jaina get up almost at the same time and she couldn’t help the butterflies she felt fluttering in her stomach as she walked over to her. 

She didn’t really have any more opportunities to ask her to the party. It would have to be tonight. Vereesa hadn’t talked to her about it anymore and she just assumed…

“So I’ll see you tomorrow night?” 

Sylvanas’s eyes widened in surprise as Jaina kissed her cheek right behind the question and she brought one of her hands up to rest against the younger woman’s hip. “I...yeah. I was gonna ask you, I just…” 

“It’s alright. I know you’ve been busy lately. I haven’t heard from you much and I wanted to make sure you’d know I was coming. In case you had another date or something...I...sorry.”

Sylvanas shook her head and wrapped her arms around Jaina in a quick hug. “I don’t have a date, Jaina. You wanna go outside for a bit? It’s cold, but...I wouldn’t mind talking.” 

“I’d love to. Let me introduce you, first.” 

Sylvanas walked over to the table she’d been at with her - looking down at the way Jaina grasped her hand before she found their fingers tangled together loosely while introductions were made. 

She recognized them all. But then, there weren’t many people she didn’t recognize. Thankfully - they were all straight if she could remember correctly. Meaning she hadn’t dated any of them. Small towns were terrifying that way. 

She wished she’d been wearing something nicer, though. All the times she’d really shown out and this was the night she’d shown up for a gig with her hair pulled back rather messily and her jeans extremely worn in - frayed all the way through at the knees and at the corners of the back pockets. 

Sylvanas was glad Jaina was making friends, though. She really was. And the smile this thought brought to her face lasted until they were pressed together under a propane heater on the back deck of the bar. 

“Why did you think I might have a date?” She asked quietly as she tried not to shiver through sheer force of will alone. 

“It’s just...we aren’t official or anything. We haven’t talked about expectations or...or anything, really. Are you cold?” Jaine lifted a hand to press the warmth of her palm against Sylvanas’s reddened cheek until she felt it start to warm beneath it. 

“I’m alright.” She responded quietly as she turned more to face her and leaned closer, pressing her face into the crook of Jaina’s neck as much for warmth as the touch itself. 

“That was a lie. We can go inside, you know. We don’t have to stay out here.” She wrapped an arm around Sylvanas’s back and pressed her cheek against the older woman’s temple - surprised at just how cool her ear was to the touch against the bridge of her nose as she moved. 

“I’d rather stay out here until I need to go back on. I never get to be alone with you. And I’d like to be.”

Jaina’s brow furrowed slightly. “Like to be what? Alone with me?” She asked as she turned sideways to straddle the bench they were on and shifted herself closer until her legs were over the top of Sylvanas’s - allowing her to be as near to her as she wanted to be. And Sylvanas was glad for it for more reasons than one.  
She chose to show her appreciation by brushing her lips against the side of Jaina’s neck in an almost-kiss before she answered. “Official. I’d like to be official. I’d like to be whatever doesn’t make you think I’d be interested in being with anyone that isn’t you.” 

Jaina tilted her head to the side as Sylvanas moved her lips higher and kissed the lobe of her ear - waiting nervously for an answer. _Hoping_ it would be the one she wanted to hear. 

“I’ve never dated a woman. Just so we’re clear. And there are things I might not be...you know. But...I’d like to be with you. Only you. I want that, too.” 

The smile that spread on Sylvanas’s lips was something she could feel against her neck before she was pulled into her lap entirely - held close by strong arms that she’d thought about all too often over the past weeks. 

“We’ll work on it together.” Sylvanas murmured as Jaina hugged her in return and the older woman’s smile spread to her own features, lessening the barely noticeable look of fatigue that was almost always there. 

When Sylvanas pulled back and looked at her she found herself hoping she’d cause that to happen again. And again. She wanted to make Jaina smile for as long as she’d let her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaina listened absently as Moira chattered away next to her. She was a transplant like herself and while that in and of itself was often a comfort since they’d become friends - she was just too distracted to be any good at conversation right now.

She was going to meet her girlfriend at a party. Her girlfriend. At a party. And Taelia was staying over at her house to keep Daelin for her. Fuck. 

She didn’t really return to reality until they turned off the main road onto an impossibly long, paved drive lined with ancient oaks. It was beautiful. Even at night. Maybe especially at night - illuminated like it was by the lamps that lined the white fence along either side of the road. Because that’s what it was, really. Not so much a driveway. 

As they passed underneath an archway that read ‘Windrunner Farms’ overhead her eyes lingered on it before shifting to Moira. 

“Where are we?” She asked quietly, worrying the edge of her shirt in her lap and clearing her throat as what could only be described as an estate came into view atop the hill. 

The house was huge. Two stories and spread out with columns along the front of it. But they weren’t going to the house. They were going to...a barn? 

“The party, silly.” Moira responded - her accent only making the light jab that much more entertaining. It actually helped lighten the mood somewhat. 

“Windrunner Farms.” Jaina repeated the words as her eyes finally shifted from the house they were passing to what she would most definitely not define as a ‘barn’ any longer. The doors were thrown open to reveal the revelry inside and it looked like a house in and of itself. 

“It’s more of a ranch. I just think they liked the flow better.” 

“Who are ‘they’?” She asked curiously. 

Moira shut the engine off and lifted a brow as she turned her attention to Jaina and then burst into laughter. “Good joke, Jaina. You had me going for a second.” 

Jaina laughed it off. Or at least she hoped she did. And she got out of the car to follow her friend towards the towering doors and the gentle yellow light that streamed from within them. 

It turned out the light was coming from hulking chandeliers made from antlers that hung from the raw-wood rafters in the ceiling. Two stories. The barn was two stories. There were people laughing and chattering away in a loft to her right. There was a bar to her right with...a selection of beer on tap? Fuck. Fuck, where were they? 

The nervousness returned as Moira was surrounded by people she knew and her own eyes searched the sprawling building for a familiar face. For _any_ familiar face. 

And then there were arms wrapping around her waist from behind and a smile pressing against her shoulder where her shirt hung off it. “Thank you for coming.” 

Jaina sighed softly and turned to return the hug with a grin. “Thank god. I was scared I’d be thrown out any minute. These people are...wow.” 

Sylvanas pulled back and the bit of mischief playing in her eyes wasn’t lost on Jaina. She just didn’t understand it. “Yeah, they’re really something. Do you want a drink?” 

There was music playing. Country music, of course. And there were people moving together on the dance floor that Jaina watched closely as she walked by. 

“Two-step.” Sylvanas explained as she reached for Jaina’s hand and pulled it up to her lips to kiss. 

“Really? I’d have thought a two-step would be less...romantic. I guess.” 

Sylvanas chuckled softly and approached the bar - looking over it at Vereesa and smiling. “Hey, bartender.” 

“Isn’t it someone else’s turn? You won’t even let me have a _sip_ and you’re making me pour beer. Please, Sylvanas. Hey, Jaina!” 

“How did you know my…” 

“Sylvanas talks about you constantly. It’s driving me crazy. Bud Light? Miller? What’s your poison?” 

Jaina had been about to stop her. About to admit that she hadn’t even asked Sylvanas’s last name any of the times they’d been with each other. That she didn’t know her own girlfriend’s last name. 

But a beer was being pressed into her hands and she was being led towards the dance floor. 

“Sylvanas I...please. I have no idea how to dance. I’m going to look like an idiot.” 

Sylvanas crinkled her nose at her and smiled as she moved so she was facing her. And the wink did her in. Fine. She would dance. Or try to, anyway. 

“It’s easy. Take a sip of your beer and I’ll show you.”

Jaina found the action of popping the tab and sipping it was slightly grounding and she wondered if Sylvanas knew it would be even as the older woman took it from her and passed it to someone walking by - gesturing at a nearby window sill. 

“I should roofie yours.” 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time in front of the Lady, please.” 

Jaina found the interaction endearing. Sylvanas seemed to know everyone. Even at a party with what had to be at least a hundred people. And she liked that. She didn’t think she was the type of person who would...but she did. 

“Alright, now...hang on.” Sylvanas reached for the last few buttons of her shirt and undid them quickly, tugging it off and tossing it towards the edge of the floor before she stepped closer to Jaina and lifted her arm - bringing Jaina’s along with it and resting her hand against her shoulderblade. “Here.” She pointed at her own arm, then - at the place where her shoulder met her bicep. “Put your hand right here. Rest your arm along the top of mine - it won’t bother me.” 

Jaina cleared her throat - absolutely sure how terribly she was blushing in response to the display must have been painfully obvious. But if Sylvanas notice - she didn’t let on. She just did as she was told - allowing her hand to hold the place Sylvanas had pointed to. 

It was the first time she’d touched her like this. And it was strange - feeling how hard the muscle was beneath her fingers contrast the way it did with the softness of her tanned skin. 

“Good. Just like that. Now do this with the other hand.” She held her other arm out - raising it into its proper position and nodding as Jaina took her hand in her own. “I’ll lead. That means I’ll start with my left foot and you’ll start with your right. I’ll step forward - you’ll step backward. Easy, right? Alright. It’s called two-step for a reason. The rest will come when we’ve got that down. It’s two steps. Quick and quick. Then two more. Slow and slow.” 

Sylvanas paid attention to everything she did. She watched her feet - making sure she didn’t step on them if Jaina missed a beat. All the while her steady, gentle voice was between them - more important and more appreciated than any music would have been at that moment. “Quick, quick slow...slow. Quick, quick slow...slow. Perfect.” 

Always patient. Encouraging. Until Jaina found the steps were coming more and more naturally. It was then that Sylvanas shifted her own position slightly so that the fronts of their bodies were touching - but off-set slightly. “Now closer. It’s the same. You don’t need to watch your feet anymore. Just feel the way I move.” 

The blush returned with a vengeance as the arm that had been supporting Jaina’s relaxed and one of her legs moved between the younger woman’s. 

She lost count immediately and Sylvanas laughed softly. “Sorry. I’ll count for you. Okay?” 

Jaina nodded and Sylvanas tried again. They got it this time. And Sylvanas guided her with her thigh and her hips into turns and paths she didn’t know she was capable of. They didn’t glide across the floor like some of the other couples enjoying themselves that night. But to Jaina, it was perfect. 

And then a slower song came on and she realized just how perfect ‘perfect’ could be. She’d been worried the dance would end. But Sylvanas just kissed her temple and murmured against it - counting out the rhythm for her. Moving with her so well it made her look like she actually knew what she was doing. 

When the song ended they were near the edge of the floor again and Sylvanas kept her close even when they’d stopped moving. The smile she’d been wearing since the moment she’d first seen Jaina that night faded as she kissed her. It was a soft, simple kiss. But it had been in front of everyone. And Jaina liked that, too. 

“Damn, I wish my dance lessons had been that hot when you taught me.” Sylvanas groaned quietly and pulled away enough to look at Valeera as she shot her a wink and Liadrin leaned against her back - resting her chin on the smaller woman’s shoulder to look at her friend over it. 

“I taught you so that you could impress Liadrin, if you’ll recall. And I’m sure you didn’t need any help in the kissing department.” 

“Wounded. I’m wounded, Syl.” She turned her head to look at Liadrin as the other woman looked at her in return. “Did you hear that? She’s just spilling all my secrets. I think she’s trying to steal you away from me.” 

Liadrin laughed heartily at that and gave her hip a gentle tug back towards their claimed spot on the floor amidst the crowd. “Nobody’s stealing me from you. I think it’s cute.” 

Their conversation faded as they retreated back to where they’d come from and Jaina rested her hand over Sylvanas’s shoulder, her eyes flicking to her lips and then back up again while she toyed with some of her soft, pale hair. 

“Do you want to go somewhere...somewhere else, or…” Sylvanas had lost a great deal of the almost too-good charm she usually had as she toyed with the hem of Jaina’s shirt against her back. 

“Can I kiss you if we do that?” She asked in a murmur, noticing that for once the flush in her cheeks was mirrored by the older woman. 

Sylvanas gave her hand a squeeze and led her to the far side of the room - to a set of stairs she would never have noticed - and up. A hayloft. An unfinished part of the barn that spoke to just how old it actually was. The sweet, gentle smell of old, dry hay surrounded them and Sylvanas reached for a saddle blanket stowed away against the wall, unfurling it along the floor and looking down at it for a moment - licking her lips when she found them suddenly dry before Jaina’s hand slid up her back. She hadn’t even noticed her approaching. She was usually more observant than that. 

“What’s wrong, Sylvanas?” The younger woman asked her quietly - her worried eyes finding the ones that were glowing vividly in the relatively dark room. 

“You’re just too good to be true. And it scares me. That’s all.” She turned to face her and Jaina’s hand moved over her shirt to press against her chest over her heart. 

“You don’t know that. And I’m right here.” She responded softly, a quiet breath leaving her as Sylvanas covered her hand with her own and leaned into her. 

Jaina was lost in the way she was being kissed before they even made it to the blanket where they leaned against the wall - her legs draped across Sylvanas’s lap and her shoulder against the old boards she was settled against. 

They were careful with each other. So careful. Sylvanas grazed her fingertips along her throat and her shoulder and occasionally traced her collarbones but nothing more. And their lips parted against each other - their tongues seeking shallow, gentle contact here and there as they panted quietly. 

“Tell me why you’re scared.” Jaina murmured against her mouth as she found her ear like she had that night at her truck. But it was on purpose this time. She traced along the delicate line of it and watched as Sylvanas shifted where she sat almost uncomfortably. But closer to her rather than farther away. 

“I can’t help it.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t want to fuck this up.” 

Jaina shook her head and ran her fingers through the hair she had a hard time keeping her fingers out of tonight. “You won’t. I promise you won’t.” 

The mood shifted, then. Into something soft and comfortable as they sat against each other and the muffled sounds of music and laughter filtered through the cracks in the boards beneath them. 

“We should…”

“Yeah. Yeah...we should.” Sylvanas almost sounded tired when she responded. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so relaxed and the last thing she needed was to fall asleep in a hayloft at her own party. 

When they emerged it seemed they got their timing just right. Sylvanas was being cheered and dragged towards the center of the dance floor - looking rather panicked about it all the entire time as Jaina looked on in confusion. 

“Can I get a ‘yeehaw’ for the birthday girl!?” 

The response was a resounding yes in the form of a rather loud ‘yeehaw’ and a stomping of boots that rattled the windows. Fuck. The birthday girl. Vereesa was bartending. Vereesa was her sister. And Windrunner was her last name. And this ranch was hers. And as everyone started singing ‘Happy Birthday’ Jaina felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She retreated as far as she could from the noise and lifted it to her ear as the last notes of the song died out. 

“No, Tae. No. Please, don’t worry about it. I’ll find a way to your house and pick him up from there. I’m so sorry. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

She brought a finger to her other ear and turned away from the noise behind her. “Is...is your mom okay? Just a fender bender. Okay. Okay, I’ll be there soon. 

She jumped at the hesitant touch to her shoulder - swallowing thickly as she lowered the phone and turned without even looking at Sylvanas. “I...I have to go. I’m sorry. That was my babysitter and I…” She trailed off as tears stung her eyes and she made her way towards the doors as Sylvanas stood there stunned for a moment. 

But she followed. 

Jaina could hear the sound of her boots against the floor behind her. 

“Jaina, wait. Jaina!” 

She stopped and turned, bringing a hand up to wipe at her eyes. “I said I was sorry. Look, I should have told you. And I’m sorry. But I have to go.”

“And who is going to take you? You’re already outside and I don’t know if you noticed this but you’re in the middle of nowhere.” 

Jaina hung her head and covered her face with her hand and Sylvanas reached for her - finding it difficult to remove her hand. So she pulled her close instead. “Let me take you. We’ll go get...her? Him?”

“Him. I have a son.”

“Shh...okay.” She cooed into golden blonde hair as she rocked her gently. “We’ll go get him and I’ll take you home.” 

“Okay.” Jaina whispered breathlessly, following Sylvanas to her truck and letting her help her up into the passenger side. 

It was a quiet ride. Sylvanas reached for her hand but she didn’t reach for it back and eventually it withdrew. “I’m sorry I fucked your birthday up. I’m sorry I didn’t know it was your birthday. And I’m...I’m sorry about this. I’m so sorry about this. And I already know you don’t want any part of it. And I need you to know it isn’t something you should feel guilty for.” 

Sylvanas was quiet as she processed the words. And she reached over again, this time finding Jaina’s hand where it rested in her own lap and grasping it tightly. “I signed up for you. For all of you. And I can’t wait to meet him.” 

Jaina had a hard time deciphering what that meant. If it had really even been said. And finally, she had to admit defeat. 

“What?”

“I can’t wait to meet your son. I can’t wait to know everything there is to know about you. All of it.” 

There was resolve in her voice and in her expression when she managed to glance over at Jaina when they came to a stop at a red light. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Sylvanas. You don’t have to be so...so noble.” 

“Noble?” She asked quietly, releasing the brake and pressing her booted foot against the gas pedal once the light changed. “You think I’m noble for wanting to be with you? Have you met yourself?” 

Jaina laughed despite how badly she wanted to cry. “I have, unfortunately.”

Sylvanas smiled for a moment. She loved hearing that laugh. 

When they made it to Taelia’s house Sylvanas got out to help her down again and waited near the truck - ignoring the sounds of conversation she could hear easily even this far away. Apologies, mostly. Reassurances from Jaina. And the soft murmuring of a sleepy child that made her ear twitch faintly. 

Her eyes rose in response to movement and she waited for Jaina as the younger woman juggled her son against her hip and the car seat in her left hand and if she hadn’t already been falling for her she sure as hell was now. 

“Let me take him.” She offered quietly. “It’s my fault my truck is so high. Here.” She reached for the young boy and lifted him from Jaina’s hip easily, tilting her head down towards his as she held his weight against herself and smiled at him. He quieted down easily in her arms and she let him toy with the braided leather bracelet she wore on her wrist to his heart's content.

Jaina had finished strapping in the seat ages ago. She just sat on the edge of the bench seat watching Sylvanas speak quietly to Daelin - listened to her son respond to her sleepily. Her entire demeanor had shifted. Her ears were perked in the most adorable of ways - her smile was gentle and easy and her eyes glowed more brightly even than usual.  
“Sylv…” She called her so quietly she didn’t know if she’d be heard but she was. 

“Sorry. We were just getting to know each other.” She responded before walking over to her truck and passing the boy up to his mother. 

She got into the truck on her own side and leaned over the car seat as Jaina finished buckling him in to kiss her. It caught her by surprise but it was returned immediately. “He’s beautiful like his mother.” Sylvanas whispered with a faint smile as she pulled back and looked into Jaina’s eyes before starting the truck and pulling back down the drive. 

They were quiet on the ride as the rumble of her exhaust lulled Daelin back into the deep sleep he’d been in when they’d picked him up. 

Sylvanas helped her get the car seat out and carried it towards the porch - stopping, again, at the bottom step. 

“Why do you do that?” Jaina asked quietly so as not to wake the sleeping boy in her arms. 

“Polite.” She explained almost shyly. As smooth and easygoing as she could admittedly be...she’d also been raised right. And she’d never invite herself onto a lady’s porch in a million years. 

“Come inside, then. Please.” 

Sylvanas seemed relieved to finally be able to take that first step and she did so immediately, only watching Jaina struggle for a moment to reach for the key that was in the too-far-away pocket before she sat the car seat down and reached for Daelin for the second time tonight. 

“I know, buddy.” She murmured as he whined and his head fell against her shoulder. “You’re mom’s having a rough night, man. Cut her some slack, okay?” She rubbed his back as Jaina fished out her key and opened the door, tossing it onto the end table in a living room that was small enough that she felt suddenly embarrassed. Inadequate. And what happened next only worsened that feeling. 

“Where’s his bedroom?” Sylvanas spoke quietly as she looked over his head at her. He was already dozing again. 

“His...our...our bedroom is down the hall to the right.” She spoke with a wince and stood there for a moment, running her hands through her own hair as Sylvanas disappeared where she’d been directed. 

But Jaina caught up and watched her lower him into his crib over the side of it. She was so good with him. She was so _good_. That was all Jaina could think as the older woman pulled his blanket over his back and ran the backs of her fingertips over the softness of his cheek until he settled down for the night. By the time she looked back up Jaina was gone again, waiting for her nervously in the living room. And she stopped short of her at the sight, wondering if she’d done something wrong. 

“I’m...I know this is not much. Not what you’re probably used to, and I...I’m doing my best, okay?”

Sylvanas sighed shakily and approached her carefully, reaching for the arms crossed over her stomach and untangling them to pull her close. “This is wonderful. You’re doing so well for him.” She breathed as Jaina’s head came to rest against her and she held her close where they stood. “He’s happy. He’s healthy. He doesn’t care if you only have one bedroom. In fact, he probably loves it right now. As for the rest - I don’t care. I promise you, I don’t care. I don’t need money or nice things from you...I already have that. The only thing I didn’t have before I met you was you. And now I have everything. More than enough. More than I’ve ever had in my life.” 

“Fuck...Sylvanas what fucking planet are you from?” She asked - not bothering to hide the tremor in her voice that came with the question. 

“Mars or something. Maybe Saturn. I really like the rings.” 

“What happened to Jupiter?” She asked - her voice still tinged heavily with emotion.

“You really like Train, don’t you?” Sylvanas asked as she lifted a hand to cradle her cheek and kiss the other one. 

“It’s my favorite song…” 

“You’re my favorite song.” 

The fierceness behind the kiss Jaina pulled her into caught her off guard. Almost more than her hands tugging at her shirt and pulling it over her head as she stepped backward toward the couch. But not quite, considering she fell onto the other woman onto it. 

“Jaina…” She gasped out as her abs tensed beneath fingertips stroking over them. “He’s...he’s sleeping, we’re gonna-”

“He won’t wake up.” She whispered almost urgently as Sylvanas caught her hands and pinned them beside her head as she moved to lay over her along the couch. 

“Are you sure?” She asked the question even as goosebumps rose along her exposed skin when Jaina pressed a leg up between hers. 

“He sleeps like a rock.” 

Sylvanas released one of her hands and found it tangled in her hair, guiding it out of her face almost instantly. 

“No...are you sure this is what you want?” 

It was everything she could do to keep her hips still against the hot friction of Jaina’s thigh against her and it showed in the way her back arched and her lips stayed parted so it would be easier to breathe. 

“I’ve wanted you for a long time. I’ve wanted you since the first time you kissed me. How could I want you _less_ now than I did, then?” 

A breathy moan slipped past Sylvanas’s lips as Jaina’s hand fell to press against her tense lower back, guiding her to press more firmly against her own leg. 

“Please. I’m sure. You have no idea how sure I am.” 

Jaina’s eyes slid shut as Sylvanas finally rested her weight against her and released her other hand and as distracting as it was to feel the older woman’s fingertips stroking along her skin beneath her shirt before it finally got removed it was even more distracting to feel her hips rocking into her own - seeking out the firm warmth of her and providing her with the same in return. She’d never needed anything this much in her life and they were still mostly clothed. 

But that didn’t last. Sylvanas’s hand eventually found its way into the front of her jeans and she gasped sharply and arched from the couch as her fingertips found her clit with shocking ease and began stroking over it. Her arm curled above Jaina’s head on the arm of the couch to support herself as she leaned over her and slowly dragged her knee up as the younger woman’s pressed upward again. Jaina’s quiet, muffled gasps of pleasure mingled with the fact that she was still trying to make her feel good in return was threatening to overwhelm her so she lowered her hips as much as she hated to - pinning Jaina’s leg to the couch. 

When Jaina came her hands found Sylvanas’s back and her nails dug into her shoulders - the only reprieve coming when they caught on the straps the sports bra she was still wearing. But she didn’t stop. She unbuttoned the younger woman’s jeans with one hand as her fingertip slid past her entrance, pressing in and out of her shallowly in time with the spasms of the orgasm she’d just experienced until they lessened enough that she sank into her all the way. 

They were both breathing raggedly into the almost non-existent space between them. And Jaina was holding onto her as her hips matched the motion of her hand - though her movements became stilted and shuttered before too long. 

It had been so fucking long. And Jaina felt so, _so_ good against her...beneath her...around her fingers, tightening as she pressed another finger into her. 

“Sylvanas, let me...let...oh..oh, fuck...don’t stop. Don’t stop.” She came again before she’d ever really regained her senses from the first time. And somehow she maintained the wherewithal to reach between them and fumble with the oversized buckle that hid the button and zipper of the older woman’s jeans. 

Sylvanas shifted and fell onto her side next to her, gasping for air as she reached between them to help her and found Jaina’s hand plunged into her pants - watched the expression on her face as she realized how wet she was. 

And then her eyes shut tightly as she felt the slow, filling stretch of fingers. 

“Is this okay?” Jaina asked against her chin before she nipped it gently with her teeth, slowly finding a rhythm she could maintain within the tight confines. 

“Deeper.” Sylvanas responded, her lips parting and her brow furrowing as Jaina responded to her request immediately. “M...move your...ah...like this…” She reached down with one hand, then, as the other slid under Jaina’s arm to pull her closer and allow her a better angle as she guided the younger woman with her hand until the heel of her palm was pressed against her clit while she pushed her fingers into her. 

She was quiet, then, resting her leg to the side against the back of the couch as she spread it as best she could on her side to give Jaina more room. 

But it wasn’t necessary for long. She kept her fingertips resting loosely atop Jaina’s hand - trembling against it while she relished the feeling of the way it moved against her. It was all too much. She gripped the younger woman’s wrist tightly when she came, her hips jerking against Jaina’s hand as it went still. 

Jaina would never forget that look. Of eyes fluttering until they were barely opened - focused but not focused on her - her lips parted in a silent plea that turned into a series of harsh gasps and moans that turned into more breathy, quiet sounds as she did her best to control her volume. 

They just laid together for a while after that once Jaina wiped her hand on the front of her own jeans and reached up to touch along the side of Sylvanas’s flushed face. “Was that…” 

“Yes. Fuck. Yes.” 

It seemed she wasn’t really in the right frame of mind to be so...perfect for once. 

How the hell was she still so perfect, then? 

“I’ll...let me...your shirt…” Sylvanas lifted herself shakily and looked through blurry eyes around the floor next to the couch. Jaina had to catch her by the arm to keep her from falling as she found what she was looking for. 

But eventually, they were both calm and resting more than comfortably - Jaina’s head just beneath Sylvanas’s chin and their legs twined together. Sylvanas’s hand rested along the side of her neck and her breathing had gotten so quiet she was almost sure the older woman was nearly asleep.

“Happy Birthday…”

“Mmm...hell of a birthday…” Sylvanas whispered in response. 

“Sorry about that.” 

“I loved it. Thank you.” 

Jaina had another one of this just can’t help it kind of smiles on her face as she tilted her head to kiss Sylvanas’s chest lightly through her shirt. 

“See you in the morning.” Jaina’s voice was so quiet it was barely audible now. 

“Mmmhm. Morning. Sleep.” 

God, she was cute. 

And a million other things on top of that. 

Perfect. Just perfect.

"House Party"  
Sam Hunt

You're on the couch,  
Blowing up my phone  
You don't want to come out,  
But you don't want to be alone

It don't take but two  
To have a little soirée  
If you're in the mood  
Sit tight right where you are, babe

'Cause I'll be at your door in ten minutes  
Whatever you got on, girl, stay in it  
You ain't gotta leave the house to have a good time  
I'm 'a bring the good time home to you

We'll have a house party,  
We don't need nobody  
Turn your TV off, break that boom-box out  
We'll wake up all the neighbours  
'Til the whole block hates us  
And the cops show up and try to shut us down

If you're gonna be a homebody  
We're gonna have a house party  
If you wanna be a homebody  
We're gonna have a house party

Throw a neon tee shirt over the lamp shade  
I'll take the furniture, slide it out of the way  
Shaking the floor, rattling the roof  
(roof's on fire)  
We'll go to town like they're in your living room

Let's have a house party,  
We don't need nobody  
Turn your TV off, break that boom-box out  
We'll wake up all the neighbours  
'Til the whole block hates us  
And the cops show up and try to shut us down


	4. Break Up In A Small Town

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46950575862/in/dateposted-public/)

Sylvanas woke to the sound of stirring across Jaina’s apartment. She’d been on foal watch enough times that she was a light sleeper - add that to her hearing and Daelin didn’t even have a chance. 

She lifted herself carefully, pausing to look at Jaina for a moment in the grey light coming through the window in the living room. She smiled sleepily as she tucked some of her thoroughly mussed blonde hair back where it went before pulling the blanket on the back of the couch down over her and slipping away. She checked over her clothing quickly and fixed her hair with her hands as she made her way down the hallway towards the waking boy’s room. 

He was already standing up getting ready to pull himself over the safety bars of his crib when she caught him and pulled him up into her arms. “Not so fast, little guy. Mom is sleeping.” 

“Mom.” 

Her smile widened and she nodded as she looked over the edge of his crib at the blanket he’d left rumpled in it and she unfolded it to look at the name embroidered on one of the corners. “Daelin. I like your name, buddy. I bet you like it too, hm? Let’s let mom sleep a while longer, yet. Can we be very, very quiet?” 

He nodded sleepily and wrapped his arms around her neck and once she was satisfied he might actually manage it she carried him down the hall and turned towards the little kitchen, juggling him easily as she opened the fridge to peer into it. “Eggs. Good. Eggs are good, huh?” Her voice was a whisper and he giggled at the conspiratorial tone she was using with him. “What else is in here…” 

When all was said and done she’d managed to scrounge up a few eggs, half a pack of bacon, and a carton of juice which Daelin reached for immediately. “Hang on, hang on. Let me get you a cup. Where are the cups? Show me.” 

“Cups.” He stated simply as he pointed towards a nearby cabinet and she reached for it in response, peering in at the cups that were clearly meant for him. Brightly colored and small. In fact - almost everything in the cupboard seemed to be for him. There was very little of anything in it that might be appropriate for an adult to eat off of or drink out of. “Alright. Yellow or blue?”

He reached for the yellow one as she touched it and she filled it with orange juice before sitting him on the counter and handing it to him.

“Good juice.” 

She had to muffle her amused laughter in response to that. “I bet it is.” She murmured before reaching for one of the pans hanging on the wall near the stove. “I bet you like scrambled.” 

He didn’t answer, but she had a feeling she was right. Once she’d managed to get another pan heated she had the bacon going and found a small bowl with cartoon characters she’d didn’t recognize to beat the eggs in. With a knife. She couldn’t seem to find a whisk anywhere. 

But she managed. And before too long she had the bacon draining on a paper towel covered plate and was pouring the eggs onto another one now that they were cooked. 

“Toast.” 

She lifted a brow and smiled playfully at the little boy who was still quietly sipping his juice and reached past him to place the pans in the sink. 

“I need bread to make toast with.” She challenged playfully. 

She nearly lost it when he sighed at her and put his cup down to climb onto his feet on the counter. He reached for another cabinet and tugged a loaf of bread out and she had to catch him when he nearly lost his balance. “Alright, alright. Toast. Let’s make toast.” 

Jaina had been awake for a while, now. She just pulled the blanket around herself more tightly and watched them from the living room and found it increasingly difficult not to get emotional. Especially when Sylvanas showed Daelin how to push the button down on the toaster and she grabbed his sides when the bread popped out which caused him to erupt in a fit of giggles that made her head snap in Jaina’s direction. 

Jaina shook her head softly and smiled at the older woman dismissively. 

“Mom is up.” Sylvanas whispered to Daelin as she pulled him off the counter and spun him around before putting him down on the floor. He ran towards Jaina eagerly - babbling happily about his juice and their eggs and how he’d helped. She talked right back as she pulled him up to sit on her stomach and held her hands up for him to clap his against her own in his excitement. 

Sylvanas had breakfast situated on the little table in the kitchen fairly soon and moved towards the sink to begin cleaning up. “Breakfast, you two. I’ll be done in a minute.” 

“Sylvanas you really don’t have to clean up...you’ve done so much already. Please, let me help.” Jaina sat Daelin down in the chair he preferred to sit in and he looked around the table wearily for a moment before standing up in it and looking at Jaina as she leaned over Sylvanas’s shoulder to kiss behind her ear. 

“Ketchup, please.” 

“Ketchup?” Sylvanas asked as her brows furrowed and she shot a look in Jaina’s direction while her hands went still in the dishwater. 

“Yeah...for his eggs. He’s a little weirdo.” Jaina explained as she went to the fridge for the requested condiment and handed it over to him. 

He laughed when the bottle made a noise and Jaina snorted quietly as she ran her hand over Sylvanas’s back while she sat the pans on the drain that rested over the other side of the sink. “Thank you.” She whispered as the other woman turned to face her and pulled her close, stroking along her side. 

“For what?” She asked - keeping her voice low and returning the gentle kiss that was pressed to her lips. 

“For everything.”

“Nothing to thank me for. I’ll be out of your hair after breakfast. Do you have work today?” 

Jaina groaned quietly as she sat down at the table and Sylvanas took the chair next to her - reaching over to rest a hand along her thigh. “I do. In a couple hours. I have to get him to daycare and then myself to work. I’ll be glad when I can get my car out of the shop.”

“Oh?” Sylvanas took a sip of the juice without having realized how thirsty she’d been before tearing off a bite of bacon with her teeth. “When I head out I can give you guys a ride.”

“You don’t need to. I can find a way.”

“Jaina.” There was a seriousness in her tone that the younger woman hadn’t really heard before and she glanced down at the gentle squeeze she gave her thigh. 

“Let me help you. Alright? This is part of being together. Letting me help. I’ll let you help me if I ever need it, too. I promise.” 

Jaina pushed some of her eggs around on her plate and nodded faintly. “I’m not used to that, that’s all.” She admitted softly. 

“Try and get used to it.” Sylvanas reached out and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. 

They ate in relative quiet and when they were done Sylvanas moved to clear everything and take it to the kitchen while Jaina protested weakly. “Go get ready. Maybe if you’re quick we can do something before you have to go to work.” 

“Come get ready with me. Your hair is a disaster.” Sylvanas glanced at Daelin, suddenly concerned, and Jaina laughed. 

“Sylvanas, please, he can watch his cartoons for a while. It’s fine. Trust me.” 

Sylvanas finished her straightening while Jaina carried Daelin into the living room with a fresh cup of juice and sat him on the floor in front of the television. They had a short, rather endearing conversation about what he wanted to watch and by then Sylvanas was waiting for her near the hallway. 

She was almost surprised when the younger woman took her hand and led her down the hall towards the bathroom. But she settled into the intimacy of it all easily. She was thankful for it. Beyond belief. 

They got undressed in comfortable silence and as Jaina leaned into the shower to turn it on and check the temperature Sylvanas kissed her bare shoulder gently before they both stepped in. 

They tried not to look too hard or too long. But they both found it difficult at first - avoiding touching too much even in the small space. Until Sylvanas reached for the brightly colored poof suction cupped to the wall behind Jaina. “This is cute.” She said quietly as she ran her thumb over the colorful folds of netted material. 

Jaina laughed. Nervously at first. And then less so as she took it from her. “Daelin picked it for me. He likes colorful things.” 

Sylvanas could only smile at that as she reached for the bottle of body wash sitting on the edge of the tub and took the poof back from her, lathering it in her hands and glancing down as she took Jaina’s hand in her own and began scrubbing gently along her arm. First one - then the other. 

The younger woman watched her carefully, stunned into silence at the tenderness of it all. Again, it was Sylvanas who finally broke their silence as she leaned in and pressed their lips together. “Is this okay?” She asked quietly against them, pressing it against Jaina’s side and pausing. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. I promise.” Jaina responded quietly - and only then did Sylvanas continue. 

“Turn around.” 

She did. And before Sylvanas began washing her back she felt lips press against the nape of her neck. Soon enough, though, the older woman passed the puffy ball of soap suds back to her to let her finish and while she did she reached for the shampoo and poured some into the palm of her hand. 

“Trust me?” She asked as she reached around her to guide all of her hair back - gently maneuvering her under the hot spray of water she’d mostly been avoiding. 

Jaina smiled faintly and nodded and a soft, almost shaky sigh left her as Sylvanas began to lather her hair. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this relaxed. Or if she’d ever been this relaxed at all. But Sylvanas took her time - massaging her scalp with her fingertips and holding the side of her hand just beneath her hairline to keep the soap from her eyes when she finally rinsed it. 

“All clean.” She announced quietly. “Get dried off while I finish up.”

Jaina turned to face her and looked almost confused as she was met by soft eyes and what had to be the kindest, warmest smile anyone had. “Go on.” She urged, kissing the corner of Jaina’s mouth. “All I need to do after this is put my hair up. You have to get ready for work. And we still have to see if we have time to go to the park first.” 

Jaina dried off and started getting herself ready in a daze. Had they really just showered together? _Just_ showered? And that had been enough? Just being with her, just being close to her? That had been enough. 

The thought left her breathless. And by the time Sylvanas was stepping over the edge of the tub she was dressed and had a towel waiting for her. 

Sylvanas found herself wrapped in it as well as Jaina’s arms and once her arms were dry enough she wrapped hers around the other woman in turn. “What’s this for?” She asked softly, keeping her dripping hair away from Jaina to avoid getting her wet. 

“No reason.” 

“Alright, then. Thank you.” 

Jaina pulled back then and shook her head. “I’ll go get Daelin ready.” 

Sylvanas caught her gently by her arm and pulled her close again before she could leave - this time hugging her more firmly before she finally nudged her towards the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I have a show here at the festival in three weeks.”

Jaina looked down at Sylvanas whose head was resting in her lap as she took up the rest of the bench swing they had claimed beneath some of the oaks at the park the other woman had taken to as Daelin’s laughter at what he was making in the sandbox he’d found himself amused him. 

She trailed her fingertips along the older woman’s cheek before resting her hand on her chest only to find it covered by both of Sylvanas’s warmly. 

“Daelin will get to see you play, then.” Jaina murmured lazily as she leaned back in the swing again to watch him. 

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Sylvanas asked - the genuine concern that had suddenly seeped into her voice drawing a quiet little laugh from Jaina. She felt ears shift against her legs in what she could only assume was indignance and turned a sympathetic gaze down in her direction. 

“He’ll love it, silly.” 

Sylvanas relaxed at that. 

“So what are you doing here? All the way from Boston?” 

Jaina twined her fingers with the ones that were covering her hand and Sylvanas barely caught the faint shake of her head before she seemed to decide to speak instead. 

“I was finishing the Bachelor’s program at Boston College for early education when I met Daelin’s father. My family...well, I guess my mom. My mom was really Catholic. And I was…” She trailed off and Sylvanas reached above her own head to stroke her side with the backs of her fingers. “And I was an idiot. I wanted to finish school and he wanted me to let him take me back here. When I went to my mom I expected her to tell me I was making the right choice.” 

When she paused, so did the gentle motion of the hand against her side. 

“What happened?” Sylvanas finally asked quietly, watching the changes in her expression carefully. 

“She told me if I didn’t plan to marry him I needed to get out of her house. That maybe it was best if I did leave with him. That she didn’t want to raise another child...as though she would have had to. And god, I didn’t want to get married. So I did. I left with him. I didn’t have a choice.”

Sylvanas absorbed the information as Jaina got quiet and lifted her hand carefully, kissing her palm and murmuring against it. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Jaina breathed as she sighed - a sigh that seemed to release some of the tension that had built in her. “I’ll finish someday. I just need to focus on Daelin first. And I wouldn’t trade him for the world. And...and meeting you is...it’s the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time.” 

Sylvanas’s brows furrowed in response to that and she turned her head so she could watch Daelin as she tried to unstick her breath from her throat. “Thank you. I feel the same way.” 

That was all she could manage. And she had to shut her eyes rather tightly when Jaina stroked through her hair. 

“So did you go to school, or...I’m sorry. I’m not sure how it works in families like yours. Are you just meant to take over at some point, or?”

Sylvanas laughed softly at that. “I went to Auburn. Double major. Agricultural Economics and Animal Sciences with a minor in Forestry.” 

Jaina lifted a brow and her mouth formed an ‘o’. 

“That’s...that’s impressive.” 

“It’s what was expected of me. And as much as I hated it...I’m thankful for it. I’m...I’m a little old to keep believing my music is suddenly going to take off some day. And I’m good on the ranch. I’m good at it. It’s not so bad.” 

“It might. You never know. You’re beautiful...you’re talented. That’s a hell of a start.” 

Sylvanas was quiet again but this time she managed to look up at Jaina as she traced along the insides of her fingers with her own fingertips. 

“Shit. We need to go.” Jaina muttered almost frantically as her alarm went off in her back pocket. 

Sylvanas tugged her keys from her pocket and left them on the swing as she darted for the playground. “Get the heat going! His cheeks are half frozen!” She shouted as she tugged him up into her arms - tossing him into the air a few inches much to his delight. She held him against her chest as she jogged towards the truck Jaina had managed to crank. 

With some luck and a bit of creative driving - Sylvanas managed to get them both where they needed to go and soon enough she was sprawled comfortably on her own couch in her own house - dozing with a faint smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things were easy between them. Just easy. They rarely got much time together to themselves - but Sylvanas didn’t mind. She loved watching Jaina with Daelin. And she loved being with Daelin, herself. Most of their dates were to ice cream parlors or the park or the movies. Kid’s movies, of course. It was a life Sylvanas found herself suited to.

And she was falling in love. 

Fallen. She’d fallen in love.

With every knowing glance of those deep, painfully soft blue eyes. Every gentle touch along her ears or in her hair. 

She loved her. She’d never intended to - but she did. 

And that’s all she could think about as she stared down at the screen of her phone with her heart in her throat and her eyes burning - blurred with tears that had already begun slipping down her cheeks. 

_I’m so sorry. You’ll never know how sorry I am. But I can’t do this anymore. And I can’t explain. You are amazing. You are one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. And I’m just so fucking sorry. Please take care of yourself. You mean the world to me. You always will. I’m sorry._

She managed to tear her eyes away for a moment - to look around the emptiness of her house. To stand and pace in the livingroom as she lifted her hands to her hair and tugged painfully. 

“FUCK!” 

In the next moment - her phone slammed into the nearest wall. She didn’t bother going to get it. 

She just dug her fingertips into her scalp as she bent over and the first sob wracked her body. 

“Fuck. Fuck.” 

What had she done? What the fuck had she done?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You don’t know her like I do, Jaina.” Arthas’s voice was like steel wool against an open wound as she choked back the sobs that were waging wars against her throat and let her phone fall to the carpet beneath her feet where she sat. At least Antonidas had Daelin. God, at least he had Daelin.

“It wouldn’t be worth it. She’ll get tired of this. She’s always been too good for people like us. Trust me. I’ll call the attorney tomorrow and tell him we’ll keep the custody arrangement as-is. But if you start this back up again? If you let her around my son again? You’ll lose. I promise you that.” 

 

“You don’t know her.” Jaina breathed - her voice trembling as she ran a hand over her tear-streaked face. “You don’t. You don’t know her at all. She’s good..good for him. She’s good for me.” 

“Good?” He demanded - the tone in his voice low and dangerous. “They stole my family’s land out from under our feet. She was a stuck-up bitch in High School and she didn’t have time for anyone that wasn’t loaded.”

“That isn’t true.” She gasped as stared past him at the door behind him. “I’ve seen her with everyone in town. That isn’t true. And you told me your family went bankrupt. You...you told…”

“I’m done with this conversation. If you want things to stay how they are - you’ll stay the fuck away from her. And I never want her hands on my son again.” 

“ _Your_ son?” She demanded breathlessly as he turned and made his way out the door. “ _YOUR_ son!? You haven’t seen him in a month!” She caught the door as he tried to slam it and made his way down the stairs towards his truck. “FUCK YOU, ARTHAS!” 

He didn’t even look at her as he backed down the driveway. As Jaina slid to her knees on the porch and crumped against it. 

He didn’t see her break. 

But god, she was broken. 

She barely noticed Antonidas helping her inside and situating her on the couch somberly. Nor did she respond when he told her he would keep Daelin for the night. 

She couldn’t breathe. 

She couldn’t couldn’t even think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vereesa lasted four days before she came looking for her.

She was surprised to find her sitting on her porch. No guitar in sight. No phone. And an almost vacant look in her eyes. 

“Are you gonna tell me what happened yet?”

“No. Go home.” 

Her voice was raspy. She’d been crying again. Vereesa knew she had. 

“People are asking after you, you know. You missed two shows. Everyone is worried and I’m tired of being your buffer. You gotta talk to me. Someone. Anyway.” 

“No, Vereesa. I don’t want to talk. There isn’t anything to talk about.” 

“Bullshit.” Vereesa’s voice was harsh with frustration, suddenly as she swung herself out of her saddle and her boots hit the ground. She’d just gotten in from the pasture after having found Sylvanas had already worked it before she’d even woken up. 

“Do you even sleep anymore? Do you eat? Or do you just ride out at the crack of dawn and count fucking cows and hide in your hole for the rest of the day?” She was almost crying. She hated seeing her sister like this. She’d never seen it this bad. 

“Please just let me talk to Taelia. Please. There has to be something else going on, there has to b-”

 

“She fucking dumped me, Vereesa. There’s nothing else going on. She doesn’t want to be with me. It’s as simple as that. She’s a grown woman. If she isn’t interested anymore - that’s her business.” 

Vereesa looked wounded. Hurt. She was. 

“I’m talking to Taelia.” She whispered - pulling herself back up into her saddle as she wiped at her eyes. 

“Vereesa, I’m...I didn’t mean.” She started to get up out of the white wooden rocker she spent most of her time in and Vereesa waved her away dismissively. 

“It’s okay.” She whispered, sniffling quietly. “I just wanna help. That’s all.” 

Sylvanas swallowed thickly as she stood there almost forlornly on the top step of her porch. Truth be told - she needed help. She was spiraling. Desperate. And no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t bring herself to understand what had happened. 

“Just...just don’t say anything about me, okay?” She asked quietly, waiting for Vereesa’s nod before she retreated into her house and pushed the door shut behind herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ _Menethil?_ ” Sylvanas’s face had reddened as she listened all the way to the tips of her ears. “He’s Daelin’s dad?”

Vereesa nodded quietly as she stared at the floor of her sister’s living room. 

“She didn’t know a whole lot. Just...it has to do with Daelin. And from what Taelia said she’s about as okay as you are. She wouldn’t talk about it for the longest. But Taelia heard her on the phone with Arthas the other day and…”

“Vereesa, please. Please.” Sylvanas could feel her hands trembling as they hung between her legs where she was forcing herself to stay seated on her couch. “Tell me.” 

“Tae thinks he threatened her. She heard her talking about an attorney. And about Daelin. She said she told him about ten times she swears she hasn’t even talked to you.” 

“Are they...is he...is he there at her house?” She asked softly, no longer able to even look at Vereesa. 

“No, no, no.” She shook her head as she finally moved to kneel in front of her sister, holding her hands over her awkwardly before they finally fell without touching her. “Taelia says it isn’t like that.” 

Sylvanas swallowed thickly and nodded, trying desperately to compose herself. “I...my phone…” 

Vereesa glanced over at where it had lain on the floor for days, shattered. “It’s...here.” She handed over her own and Sylvanas stood as she pulled her wallet from her back pocket and fumbled for the card she was looking for - punching the numbers of their family’s attorney in and doing her best to keep hold of the phone. 

Vereesa retreated to the farthest corner of the room and made herself look as uninterested as possible as Sylvanas spoke urgently into it. 

“Jaina Proudmoore. Yes. Yes, add her to the retainer list. Full services. Yes. I’m certain. I’ll send the address in an e-mail. And the number, yes. Whatever she needs.” 

Sylvanas paused - facing the dark kitchen as her shoulders tensed. 

“I don’t _care_ how much it adds to our monthly fee. I want her added _tonight_. I want her called _tomorrow_. 

She seemed to relax. As much as was possible right then, anyway. 

“Arthas Menethil. You should already have all their information on file. Good. Expect my e-mail within the hour.” 

As she lowered the phone from her ear a shuddering breath left her and she ran a hand through the mess that was currently her hair before holding the phone out behind herself. 

Vereesa took it tentatively and slid it into her pocket before she touched the back of her sister’s arm softly. 

Sylvanas turned to face her and pulled her into her arms almost fiercely. “It’s a school night.” She whispered, holding the back of Vereesa’s head for a moment before she pulled away and looked into her eyes. She did her best to smile. “Go get your work done.” 

Vereesa nodded and turned to leave. 

“I love you, Moon.” 

She stopped with her hand on the knob of it and the relief that flooded her was almost palpable. “I love you, too, Syl.” 

The e-mail to the attorney was easy. Something she fired off within minutes. 

The e-mail to Jaina was another story, entirely. 

She agonized over it. 

How to start it.

How to finish it.

What should go in the middle. 

_Jaina -_

_An attorney will be in touch tomorrow regarding your situation. My phone is currently out of commission. Forgive the e-mail._

_I need you to know I don’t expect anything from you. Not even a response. I’ve never required anything from you. That hasn’t changed._

_But please listen to what he has to say. Don’t worry about the money. Worry about what’s best for you. For Daelin._

_Even if that doesn’t involve me._

_I’ll have a new phone by tomorrow night if you have any questions._

_I’m sorry you felt like you had to deal with this alone._

_But once you told me you’d try to let me help._

_Try one more time. Take care of yourself._

_You mean the world to me. You both do._

_You always will._

_Sylvanas_

She stared at the screen of her computer for what felt like hours - agonizing and re-reading until she could no longer focus. 

Her cursor hovered over the send button.

The click of her mouse was deafening.

 

"Break Up In A Small Town"  
Sam Hunt

I knew I'd see her around  
I'd be at some party, she'd show up and I'd be walking out  
Or across some parking lot hiding behind her sister  
I'd look up, she'd be at the red light beside me  
In that white Maxima with the sticker on the back  
I'd act like I didn't see her  
We'd pay at the same pumps  
Flip through the same stations  
And slow down for the same curves  
Run around with the same crowds  
We just needed some time  
She could get on with her life and I'd get on with mine  
Thought I would be fine, heh, but maybe not  
I knew she'd find a way to get over me  
But I'd never thought that...

...she would get down with somebody I know  
I guess that's just how it goes  
When you break up in a small town  
I see our friends and they put on a show  
Like they don't want me to know  
So they give me the go-around

But there's only so many streets, so many lights  
I swear it's like I can't even leave my house  
I should've known all along  
You gotta move or move on  
When you break up in a small town

For a while I guess they were keeping it low-key  
But now it's like these county lines closing in on me  
I see 'em everywhere together  
And it's hitting a little too close to home  
She's so far gone, but she didn't go far  
She was over me before the grass grew back where she used to park her car  
She's leaving those same marks in someone else's yard  
In someone else's arms right down the road

Her mailbox is seven minutes from mine  
And I drive into town sometimes I see her sittin' there with him  
And I wanna jump out  
I wanna fight  
I wanna say, "Fuck that guy!" but I can't  
It's my fault, I let her go  
I never thought that...  



	5. Single For The Summer

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46950575862/in/dateposted-public/)

Jaina had been staring at her phone off and on all morning. First at the e-mail - then at the home screen. Still a picture she’d taken of Daelin on Sylvanas’s shoulders at the park. She just couldn’t bring herself to change it. She couldn’t imagine a time when she’d ever be able to. Not right now, anyway. Not when she still loved her so much. And certainly not after she’d read that e-mail. 

But she couldn’t focus on that right now. She knew Sylvanas meant what she’d said in it. She knew an attorney would call her soon. And as much as she hated to accept the help - she was desperate for it. Desperate to be out from under Arthas’s thumb. She just couldn’t live like this anymore. And all she could do was pray she hadn’t lost Sylvanas in the process. 

When her phone finally did ring she nearly dropped it and her voice was nervous in response to the man on the other end of the line asking if she was Ms. Proudmoore. 

The conversation must have gone on for at least half an hour and ended with more reassurance and calm than she’d felt since just before Arthas had shown up at her door that night. 

“Wait, I…” She tapped the end of her pen on the post-it she’d written her in-office visit appointment down on and cleared her throat before speaking again. 

“Is there a way we could make some sort of payment arrangement for this?”

The voice on the other end didn’t respond for a moment or two. But finally, the gradually creeping anxiety that threatened to return was pressed back down by a response. 

“Ms. Windrunner told me you might ask something like that. No, no we couldn’t. There won’t be any payment arrangements. My services are already paid for by the family. You are just utilizing them, that’s all. And...Ms. Proudmoore?”

“Yes, sir?”

He laughed softly at that. 

“No need for pleasantries. I just wanted to make sure you’re clear that this won’t be an issue much longer. From what you’ve told me and from the screenshots you’ve e-mailed me over the course of our conversation - you’ll be just fine. Both you and your son.”

“Thank you, s...uh...sorry, I-”

“Tirion. Please. Just call me Tirion, Jaina. You’re fine.” 

“Tirion. Thank you. I’ll see you this afternoon.” 

“I’ll be here.” 

Jaina released a trembling breath as she sat her phone down and covered her face with her hand - trying to will the tears away from her eyes that she knew were going to come anyway. And they did. But she was quiet about it. She’d done enough crying over the past few days to last her a lifetime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sylvanas had half been waiting for a response to her e-mail, half expected not to receive one. So when she didn’t - she did her best to pick herself up. She just wasn’t doing a very good job. In fact, the only gig she hadn’t managed to weasel herself out of was the one at the park. And that wasn’t for another week. She could handle that, at least. She hoped. 

But the first one she’d tried to fulfill had been a disaster. Though, that hadn’t been her fault. Her friends had been excited to see her and they’d all shown up at the bar. Kael’thas just happened to have a friend with him from out of town. And - in his generally oblivious state - he’d tried to get them talking. Despite better advice from both Liadrin and Valeera during her break he’d walked up to Sylvanas with the young woman at his side and introduced them.

The look Sylvanas cast in the direction of the table her friends were at was something just short of betrayal. She’d packed up early and made it all the way to her truck before Liadrin finally caught up with her. 

_“Hey...Syl…”_

_“I don’t want to talk, Liadrin.” Her voice was low and measured as she lifted her guitar over the side of the bed of her truck._

_“We tried to tell him. I promise we did. We had no idea he was bringing someone. I know you aren’t ready for that. Believe me, I know.”_

_Sylvanas turned slowly to face her friend and leaned back against the side of her truck with her thumbs hooked in her belt loops._

_“I’m never going to be ready, Liadrin. Not as it stands, now. I haven’t even talked to her. I have no closure. And I can’t just get over her.”_

_Liadrin sighed and pulled Sylvanas into a tight, close hug before pulling away to look at her - one hand on each of her upper arms. “He was trying to help. We all know he’s an idiot.”_

_Sylvanas gave her a weak nod. Any other time it might have even been appreciated. She’d been pretty. Nervous to talk to her after watching her play. She seemed bright._

_But she hadn’t been Jaina. No one would ever be Jaina._

As her horse whickered at her she sighed quietly and reached down to stroke along his sun-warmed coat before giving his mane a gentle tug. “Sorry, man. Daydreaming again.” She mumbled before nudging him with a gentle squeeze of her legs against his sides. 

She spent most of her time out here, now. Avoiding the people that kept stopping by looking for her - much to Vereesa’s annoyance. And perhaps that’s what brought her little sister out into the pastures today. 

It had taken her a good, solid hour to find Sylvanas and once she did she reigned her horse in from the trot she’d shifted her into next to her. 

Sylvanas reached up and adjusted her head before lifting her gaze to the herd over the next ridge as she waited for Vereesa to speak. 

“Jaina stopped by.” She sounded nervous to even say it. Worried Sylvanas would be upset she hadn’t managed to find her sooner - despite the fact that she didn’t even have her phone on her and it would have been impossible. 

Sylvanas shifted in her saddle as her ears twitched faintly. She managed to maintain her composure, otherwise, though. Much to both of their surprise. “What did she want?”

“She didn’t say. She asked for a pen and paper and I had my bookbag with me, so...I don’t know. I didn’t want to read it. Here.”

Sylvanas’s hand shook only slightly as she took the hastily scribbled letter from her younger sister. 

“You expect me to believe you didn’t read this?” She asked incredulously as she looked down at it - desperate, suddenly, to know what it said. As much as she’d been fooling herself - she’d fallen asleep every night hoping Jaina would respond. She didn’t care how. She didn’t even care, anymore, if it was a ‘no’ or a ‘thank you for your time, but I’m good’. Something. Anything. But there were more words on this page than she could have hoped for. She could tell just looking through the folded back of it. 

“It didn’t seem right, Syl. I swear I didn’t.”

Sylvanas only realized how tightly she’d suddenly been gripping the reins in her hand when her horse balked at her slightly - tugging to free up some of his neck. She loosened her hand immediately and clutched the letter to her stomach. “I was just about to check on the heifers. We have six about to drop and we need to stay on top of it.”

“I’ve got it. I’m already out here.” Vereesa’s response was immediate and firm. She didn’t feel like being argued with. Not about this. She missed her sister. ..And so did everyone else. 

Sylvanas turned her horse towards the stables without another word. She pressed the letter into her back pocket as she kicked him into a gallop and stood in the stirrups - sod tearing from beneath his hooves as they rocketed towards where she wanted to be. 

Vereesa couldn’t really help but watch her go. She’d always envied the way her sister rode. She’d never forget the rodeos Sylvanas competed at when she, herself, had been just a small child. How she’d cut so close to the barrels she would sometimes reach out to run her hand around the edge of them as they tilted away from her - just to show off. And how the crowd would go wild for her. 

A little flutter of a thrill raced through her - a ghost of how she’d felt back then when she’d found her sister so brave...so daring. Maybe she still did. Even if she didn’t admit it, anymore. Out loud, anyway. 

Sylvanas normally tended her horses herself - but today, she was thankful for the stable hand that was surprised at being allowed to take his reins when she dismounted. “Thank you, I just...I have something I need to handle.” 

“It’s no trouble, Ma’am.” The young man responded with a smile - happy to be able to work with such a fine horse. 

“Cool him down. Please. Make sure he doesn’t drink too fast. Take care of him. You know what to do.”

He laughed good-naturedly and tipped his hat at her in a way she couldn’t help but find endearing even as anxious as she was. “I’ve got this. It’s what y’all pay me for, remember?” 

Sylvanas smiled apologetically but she didn’t have any more time to spare. She tore from the grandiose stables even as she began tugging the letter from her pocket - her hands shaking and her heart hammering in her chest as she slowed to a slow walk when she finally knew she was alone. 

_Sylvanas -_

_I remembered where it was from the party. I’m sorry to just show up like this. I know I wasn’t necessarily invited._

_And I’m sorry I never responded to your e-mail. I thought it might be better to do this in person, but Vereesa wasn’t sure when you would be back. She said you’re out there some days until dark. She’s a good kid, Sylvanas. She cares about you._

_I care about you, too. And I miss you. I miss you more than I’ve ever missed anyone. I should have told you what was going on. I know I should have. I guess I didn’t realize just how much sway you had...and I just didn’t think to ask. But this isn’t about attorneys or money or what you can do for me._

_It’s about the fact that I made a horrible mistake. A mistake I think about almost every second of every day._

_I miss your smile. I miss your laugh. I miss seeing you with Daelin. I miss accidentally falling asleep on the couch with you while he plays. The movie dates. The playground dates._

_I miss kissing you. Your arms. Your hands. Your eyes._

_All of it. Absolutely every bit of it._

_I know it’s not fair for me to say any of this to you. I know that. I know that I did this to us. To you. I just didn’t realize I had any other option._

_I’m getting distracted._

_I stopped by today because Daelin won’t stop asking me if we’re still going to see you sing songs at the park. And I needed to be sure it would be okay for me to take him._

_That’s all._

_You don’t have to talk to me there. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do._

_Still yours - no matter how hard I try to convince myself I could be anything else,  
Jaina_

Sylvanas brought a hand up to her face when a tear splattered against the sheet of loose-leaf and she brought it close to herself again, clutching it against her chest and taking a series of slow, deep breaths that only ended up resulting in a choked sob. 

She bent over, then, catching her hat as it threatened to fall and just trying her best to steady her breathing. 

Oh god. It was so much more than she could have hoped for. So infinitely much more. And once she managed to gather her wits she darted for her house. She couldn’t make it to her phone fast enough - and yet she only held it in her hand as she took a seat at her kitchen island. 

She wanted to beg. Plead. Tell her she still loved her more than anything - that she needed her. Even if she’d never even managed to say that out loud when they’d been together. She just couldn’t bring herself to. 

_I got your letter. I’m sorry - I was working the fields. But Vereesa told you that…_

_**She did. It ended up a lot longer than I intended it to be.** _

It felt so strange to just be able to talk to her again. Even through text. It was almost overwhelming. 

_I’d love to see you there. Both of you._

Jaina swallowed past the lump that had been lodged solidly in her throat since she’d gotten in her car earlier. 

_**We’ll be there, then. Take care.** _

_Do the same. I’ll see you soon._

The days couldn’t go by fast enough.

And somehow they still seemed like a blur. 

Sylvanas could scarcely remember an entire week of time as she unpacked her gear. And with every song she searched the crowd for Jaina. But there were so many people. And Jaina had never been the type to push to the front of a crowd. 

She almost lost her nerve. She’d second-guessed this a hundred times. 

But as she lifted a hand towards the microphone to keep it still while she talked into it - she knew it was too late to turn back now. 

“Last song, folks. I wasn’t sure I was going to play this today.” She began as the audience grew quieter than it had for her entire set - mostly country with some old radio hits that were always crowd pleasers. 

It was dark, now. And the little Edison bulbs strung over top the stage cast a gentle yellow glow over her as she drew in a breath and exhaled. 

“But it’s a very special song to me. It has been for a long time - and now even more so. And I know it’s special to someone else that might be here, too. Anyway...this one’s for her.” 

As she’d spoken - the band that had been backing her throughout her set sat their instruments down and began to filter off the stage. 

She leaned down over her guitar as the tip of her boot tapped the loop pedal that had been untouched for most of the night and began beating a rhythm against the front and side of it as her eyes fell shut and she began strumming muted strings in time to the gentle thumping now coming through the monitors. 

Another tap of her toe and she picked up the tambourine on the floor next to her pedalboard - lifting it to the mic and laying down the next layer of sound. And so - piece by piece she constructed the first song they’d ever really shared until she finally strummed the first chord progression. 

Only then - after so much searching - as she sang the truest words she’d ever sung - did her eyes land on Jaina. Almost dead center in the crowd with Daelin on her shoulders and her lips parted in disbelief. 

She didn’t miss a beat. She didn’t falter on a single note. 

And as the final chord rang out in perfect harmony to her question in the form of all too convenient lyrics the crowd whooped and hollered. 

But only one thing rang in Jaina’s ears. 

Sylvanas’s voice. That question. 

_Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that she had. Every second of every day. She’d done _nothing_ but miss her.   
The throng of people filtered away from the stage quickly but Sylvanas couldn’t part them fast enough - her guitar laying on the stage near the edge of it and her eyes focused on Jaina. On Daelin. 

Yet she stopped a few steps away. 

“I…I didn’t know if you’d be here.” She almost sounded like she was apologizing. 

Jaina shook her head softly and glanced up as Daelin reached for Sylvanas and she shifted him onto her hip before he could topple over her head. 

“That was so beautiful.” Her voice rasped slightly as Sylvanas looked relieved. 

“Mom. Down. Now.” 

“Dae, I’m not sure if…”

Her eyes flashed to Sylvanas. And she’d have been a fool not to recognize the gentle plea in them. 

Sylvanas was on her knees for the little boy before he even made it to her. And she grabbed him up in her arms firmly, standing with him and spinning him around. “Hey, little man.” She murmured as he grabbed onto her hat and then wrapped his arms around her neck. 

“Hi. Where been?”

Sylvanas could have cried at the innocence of the question. And Jaina almost was. In fact, she had her hand pressed over her mouth as she watched them. 

“Oh, I’ve been around. Busy, mostly.”

“Oh. But not now?” 

Sylvanas paused as she looked at him - reaching up to stroke some of the soft curls of blonde hair that hung in his eyes away from where they’d fallen. “We’ll see, yeah?”

As Jaina approached her she passed him off - the ache in her chest quadrupling when she was no longer holding him. He turned his head towards his mother’s shoulder and buried his face against it. 

“It’s late for him.” Jaina murmured as she stroked along his back and then looked back at Sylvanas. All the words they couldn’t say right then hung between them heavily. Like a fog that wouldn’t - that couldn’t lift. Not right then. Not in front of him.   
“Jaina...I…” 

The younger woman looked hopeful, suddenly, behind the tiredness of her eyes. She was hanging on every word. Every nuance. She just wanted a chance. Just a single chance to make things right. “What is it, Sylvanas?” She asked quietly when it became clear she was stuck. 

“I don’t want to lose you.” Admitting it brought both relief and fear. Relief because she’d been carrying that for so long she’d almost gotten used to the burden of it. And fear...fear that she already had. 

Jaina moved closer to her then as Daelin began to fuss quietly. “You haven’t. I swear. You never did. Are you free tomorrow night? I can get someone to watch him. I can’t keep going like this. I can’t keep pretending I don’t need you.” 

Sylvanas nodded and reached up to cover Jaina’s hand on Daelin’s back with her own - stroking along the side of it before pulling it away slowly. “Will you come to my house? We can be alone. It’s quiet out there. I don’t...nothing needs to happen. That isn’t why I want you there, I just-”

 

“I’ll be there at eight if that’s alright with you. I work until seven.” 

Sylvanas let out a slightly shaky breath and nodded as she rubbed the back of her own neck. 

Jaina leaned in and kissed her cheek quickly before pulling back. “I’ll see you then.” 

She was gone before Sylvanas had a chance to process her own overwhelming emotional response to everything she’d been longing for suddenly possibly falling back into her lap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sylvanas did her absolute best to keep herself busy the next day. She went out as soon as she woke up - counted heads - laid out feed. Anything to keep her mind off what might or might not happen that night. 

It just didn’t work. She couldn’t shake the nerves. The tension. What if Jaina had changed her mind? She supposed it would be best to know for sure one way or the other. She went out of her way to not try and look a certain way that evening after she showered off. Just let her hair dry as it was and nearly selected a pair of jeans Jaina had told her had been her favorite. The soft ones with the holes she’d worn to the mud pit on their first date. 

But she didn’t. She chose another pair - less worn but still comfortable and casual. She slid into a clean pair of boots and tugged a t-shirt from a hanger. An old University shirt she hadn’t worn since college. She found herself in a tank top or a button-up most of the time. But neither seemed fitting tonight. She was probably just overthinking things, though. ...She was absolutely overthinking things. 

She glanced at the screen of her phone and hurried towards the door when she realized it was already ten til and paced along her porch before finally forcing herself to sit down in one of the rocking chairs that lined it. 

Her knee bounced beneath the forearm that rested over it as she leaned over and toyed distractedly with her fingernails until the sound of tires coming up the long driveway caused her ears to shift nervously. She didn’t manage to stop her fidgeting until Jaina shut off the engine and opened her door. 

She’d thought of a million things to say. And a million things left her head when the younger woman walked all the way to the bottom step and stopped before speaking. “Can I come up?” She asked quietly. “It’s polite to wait to be invited, but...I don’t think I can wait much longer.” 

Sylvanas nodded softly and sat up straighter - her eyes following every move Jaina made until she was standing in front of her. And still - she couldn’t speak. Even as she tilted her chin to be able to see her better. 

“I’m so sorry.” Jaina finally whispered, lifting a hand and stopping just short of touching Sylvanas’s cheek. “Sylvanas, I’m so sorry.” The older woman shook her head as her lips parted but no sound came out and Jaina dropped to her knees in front of her so they were at eye level. “Please let’s fix this. I’ll never keep anything from you again. Just give me the chance to show you that.” 

This time, she actually did touch her. She reached for the sides of her face and trailed her fingertips across her cheeks until she was stroking through her hair. And this time, a quiet noise left the other woman. Not a word. Just a sound. A soft, broken sound that was quickly buried in the crook of Jaina’s neck. Their arms were around each other within seconds - tightening desperately as they both just let go. 

Shoulders shook beneath hands and sharp, trembling breaths were fought for between them as Sylvanas dug her fingertips into Jaina’s back - pulling at her shirt. Anything to get her closer. To keep her there. 

“Can we go inside?” Jaina’s voice was even softer than it had been. Almost beseeching. And Sylvanas stood slowly, helping her to her feet and taking her hand to lead her towards the door. They found themselves on the couch - Sylvanas spread along the length of it with her head in Jaina’s lap and Jaina’s fingers trailing slowly through her still damp hair. 

“Why won’t you talk to me?” She finally asked as she looked down at her. 

“I don’t want to cry. And I’m scared I will. I did enough of that on the porch, already. I’ve done enough of that over the past weeks for quite a while.” 

Jaina hadn’t realized until she’d tried to find her just how badly all this had affected her. But she knew well enough now to not be surprised at the statement. Yet it still caused her to fall silent. 

“If...we’re going to make this work - you can’t. You can’t keep doing this. First, it was Daelin. This time - it was Arthas. You can’t keep hiding things from me. We’re talking about something very...advanced. We aren’t talking about making out in a hay loft. We’re talking about a life together. Your son is involved. And I _want_ him involved. I want all of this. And I only want it with you.” 

“Sylvanas, you...you can’t just…” She trailed off and shook her head as she tried to gather her thoughts. “If you’d wanted a child before this why didn’t you just have one...why don’t you already have one? You don’t have to be his mother. You don’t have to raise him. I can do that on my own.” 

“Maybe I was waiting for you. For both of you. And I know you can raise him alone.” She reached for Jaina’s hand that had gone still in her hair and twined their fingers together before she drew it so they were both resting against her chest. “But I don’t want you to. I want to be there. For as much as you’ll let me be there for.” 

“Okay.” She finally breathed, shifting awkwardly for a moment before Sylvanas lifted herself - worried she’d made her uncomfortable. 

“Can I sleep here? Taelia has Daelin. I don’t want to be there tonight. I don’t want to leave you tonight.” 

“Of course you can.” Sylvanas pulled her into a hug and helped her up off the couch. “I’m pretty worn out, honestly. I’ve been at it since four this morning.” 

‘Relieved’ wasn’t a strong enough word for what she felt as Sylvanas led her towards her bedroom and found the light switch - dimming the overhead light in a way that made the grey-washed whites of the room seem darker. More soothing. 

They crawled into her white-painted cast iron bed with their clothes still on and Sylvanas kicked her boots off as Jaina tugged her flats off and let them fall to the floor next to them. If they didn’t still consciously remember the most comfortable way their bodies fit together - it didn’t show. Jaina’s head was beneath Sylvanas’s chin and one of the older woman’s legs was draped over Jaina’s hip being stroked slowly by one of her hands. 

She’d discovered a while ago it was the quickest way to lull Sylvanas into sleep when she was on edge or so over-exhausted sleep was somehow hard to come by. 

“I missed you.” Jaina whispered against her neck before kissing it gently, squeezing her thigh before she resumed her soothing, rhythmic touches. “You feel like home. You’re the only thing that ever has.” Her voice cracked slightly and she cut herself off - not trusting any more words to come out right after that. 

“It’s okay.” Sylvanas whispered, reaching up to run her fingers across the back of her neck as she shifted to allow the arm she was laying on room to move so she could tilt Jaina’s chin up. She grazed her lips against the younger woman’s - not a kiss. But almost. “I promise it’s okay. And I’ve never felt more at home than I do right now. And every other time I’ve been in your arms or you’ve been in mine. You aren’t alone. And if this is what home is for you - it’s yours. It’s been yours for a long time. I should have told you that sooner. I should have found the words. I shouldn’t have let you go.” 

Jaina silenced her with her lips - hiding her unwanted, unneeded apologies in a slow, lingering kiss before she pressed her face back against the other woman’s neck. “Let’s just both hold on to each other from now on.”

“I can do that. There’s nothing I want more.” 

“Same, here.” 

Jaina didn’t even allow her eyes to shut for very long as she lay there - desperately wanting to know Sylvanas was asleep before she did. And when she finally felt more than heard her almost inaudible breaths begin to even out she finally let herself relax. She finally let herself feel safe again. And god, did she need it.

 

"Single For The Summer"  
Sam Hunt

The new years getting older  
The February roses are withered away  
The sun keeps getting closer  
Sinking a little slower everyday

Ooh it's getting louder at the lights  
Music clashing in the street  
Moon shining on the parking lot dolls  
Tanned legs in the nights  
Sliding out of the sea  
Stilettos at the crosswalk

I graduated  
But every year in May  
I get that 'school's out' feeling  
I feel it creeping  
And every day's a weekend  
And I'm drowning in the freedom

Blame it on the bikinis  
Party girls, and martinis  
And the sunshine  
Private-school daughters  
That never go under water  
Keeping their hair just right

I know in September  
I'm gon' remember  
How much I love her  
I'm single for the suh-uh-uh single for the summer

I've gone off the deep end  
The company I'm keeping is messing me up  
The good girls at home sleeping  
While I'm out creeping 'til the sun comes up

Ooh I've got my phone faced down  
And my hair combed back  
Riding round getting good at the game  
Saying the wrong things right  
Chasing midtown girls  
Holding hands and forgetting their names

I graduated  
But every year in May  
I get that 'school's out' feeling  
Don't wanna leave it  
But dammit I'm not a cheater  
And I can't help leaving

Blame it on the bikinis  
Party girls, and martinis  
And the sunshine  
Private-school daughters  
That never go under water  
Keeping their hair just right

I know in September  
I'm gon' remember  
How much I love her  
I'm single for the suh-uh-uh single for the summer  



	6. Ex To See

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46950575862/in/dateposted-public/)

Sylvanas fiddled with the rolled-up sleeves of the button-up shirt she’d chosen for the evening as she stepped onto Jaina’s porch almost nervously. They’d been together for six months now - even taking into account the couple weeks they’d spent apart. And yet this was only their second real ‘date’ with just the two of them. And damnit, she was nervous. She’d spent more time than usual on herself, that was for sure. She’d conditioned her hair to hell and back so that it hung around her shoulders in gentle, shimmering waves of platinum that contrasted starkly with the black of her rather simple shirt. Simple - but almost appearing to be tailored for her. Because it had been. And it was tucked into jeans that fit her perfectly from her hips to her knees where they tapered into wider legs and hid everything but the heel and tips of black boots that had the barest bits of blue peeking from beneath raised black embellishments.

She’d only just knocked on the door when it swung open and her fears were washed away at the quiet ‘oh’ that left the younger woman standing in the doorway. Even if they hadn’t been - they’d have been buried in the back of her mind when she saw Jaina. It wasn’t that she’d somehow forgotten that she appreciated her body. It was just… _damn_. “I’ve...I’ve never seen that dress.” She ventured quietly as Jaina’s own awe slipped into a slightly amused smile. She knew Sylvanas was looking at her - she watched the path her eyes took as she leaned in the doorway. This was the only set of eyes she’d ever appreciated looking at her like this. And this was the only set of eyes she’d ever dressed specifically for. She knew Sylvanas liked her legs and the dress was cut high - high and very low in all the right places. Mostly white - so light that it made her rather pale skin look a little darker than usual. Made her freckles stand out that much more. It might have almost looked casual considering the material was almost t-shirt like and the cut almost tank-top like if it weren’t for the way it hugged her. 

Almost too quickly - almost comically, Sylvanas’s eyes snapped up to hers. “I just bought it a few days ago. I saw it in the store and thought you might like it.” 

Sylvanas reached for her hand in response and pulled her gently from the doorway so they were standing against one another. Jaina’s hands found her hair almost immediately - enjoying the feeling of the silken strands slipping through her fingers as she tilted her head and kissed her, though she didn’t deepen it. She was too busy enjoying the feeling of the smile against her lips. “I love it.” Sylvanas murmured finally as she wrapped her arms around Jaina’s lower back and looked into her eyes. “You make me look bad. Some hillbilly you picked up on the side of the road.” But the crinkle of her nose and that wink Jaina still thought about way too often were enough for Jaina to know Sylvanas didn’t really feel that way. 

“Let’s go, then. You’re _my_ hillbilly. And I love you.” 

Sylvanas chuckled and finally pulled away to reach behind Jaina and shut her door before she led her to the truck - holding her arm steady for her as she navigated the gravel driveway surprisingly well in her heels. “Who has Daelin tonight?” Sylvanas asked as she helped lift her into the truck. 

“Antonidas.” Jaina responded as Sylvanas lifted herself up as well. She expected a kiss. Sylvanas was so fond of stepping up to kiss her while she buckled her seatbelt. But all too quickly and rather unexpectedly she found her straddling her lap instead. 

“Good.” Sylvanas murmured as she brushed their noses together and traced her freckle-dusted collarbones with her fingertips. “I really like this dress.” 

Oh, it had been so long. So long since they’d had the time to be this way together. A month or two, at least, since they’d had a night without Daelin. And even then it hadn’t been the entire night. Jaina was getting better at accepting help. But she still had a difficult time believing Sylvanas’s mother would be happy to have him permanently - much less a night or two here and there. 

But as she traced Sylvanas’s stomach through her shirt with the back of her hand and felt it flex faintly beneath her touch she suddenly felt rather silly for it. The gravity - the unendingness of Sylvanas’s patience and support - suddenly washed over her fully for perhaps the first time as she slipped her fingertips into her shirt and grazed the skin above her navel. “I’m glad you like it.” She murmured, her eyes trained on the slight rise of the older woman’s ears and the fluttering of her eyelids. And when she found the front of her throat with her lips - the almost imperceptible shift of her hips over her lap. 

“Would you rather take me to your house?” She asked quietly - her lips ghosting against Sylvanas’s neck as she spoke and her free hand moved to stroke along her thigh. “We don’t have to go anywhere, sweetheart.” 

“I want to take you out.” She responded a bit breathlessly as her thigh twitched beneath Jaina’s hand. “I want to show you off. You’re beautiful, Jaina.” She traced the lines of her braided hair and brushed through the golden-blonde strands that hung down and framed her face. 

Sometimes Jaina still wondered if Sylvanas was real. Especially as she shut her door for her and reluctantly moved from her lap into the driver’s seat. The tension between them didn’t ease much on the drive - Jaina’s hand seemed glued to her thigh. Seemed to trail just a bit too high every now and then. 

Again - she was at her door to help her down - to watch and make sure she found her footing before she turned to walk towards the entrance to her. She pulled both their IDs from her back pocket and handed them to the bouncer before they went in. She looked around carefully before locating the bar and turned her attention back to Jaina. This wasn’t her usual...environment. But Jaina had suggested ‘dancing’ and Sylvanas had correctly assumed she hadn’t meant the ‘line’ variety. It had been years since she’d been to a real club. And Jaina was endlessly amused by her reactions to everything by the time they found a booth and both had a drink. 

“Drink, Sylvanas. Loosen up a little. Nothing here is going to bite you. Maybe me, but nothing else.” 

She almost lost the sip she’d just taken and she could only just hear Jaina’s laughter over the music. And suddenly everything felt a bit easier. Between the hand on her knee beneath the table and the liquor warming her chest - everything felt okay. Especially seeing Jaina enjoy herself. And she did. Especially when the Cha Cha slide came on over the thudding speakers and she was dragged to the floor with her. They were both laughing by the end of the dance as everyone cheered for their successful impromptu group routine. 

Sylvanas caught her eyes in the dancing lights that strobed over the floor and her smile softened. “Are you having a good time?” She asked against her ear as the last of the song faded and shifted into something so low and slow she could feel it in her chest. 

“A very good time. Thank you.” Sylvanas was being pulled back towards the dance floor before she knew what was happening - Jaina’s hand sliding from her lower back to the curve of her ass through her jeans. “Dance with me.” She murmured - her lips staying close to the older woman’s sensitive ear.

It certainly wasn’t a two-step. No. Not even close. And what Jaina lacked in the way of line dancing she more than made up for here. Her body was almost serpentine beneath Sylvanas’s hands as she draped her arms over her shoulders. They both knew Sylvanas could move. Which was why it was entertaining to Jaina how unsure she was at first. She leaned in when she saw Sylvanas’s eyes focusing on her hips and the way that were moving against her own and kissed her cheek lightly. “Look at me.” She murmured - allowing the words to move over her slightly flushed skin before she pulled back and lifted Sylvanas’s chin until their eyes were locked. 

It was then that the older woman seemed to find her rhythm and instead of allowing Jaina to move against her own she shifted so one of her thighs was pressed between Jaina’s against the front of her dress - her hands grasping her hips as Jaina’s hand stroked down the side of her face and trailed the front of her throat to rest against her chest. 

It was the headiest thing she’d ever experienced. She could feel eyes on them yet she couldn’t tear her own from Jaina’s - even when they fell as she grasped the front of her shirt gently and pulled her closer. Now Jaina was the one looking down. And Sylvanas didn’t stop her. But she hadn’t prepared for her turning around in her arms and reaching behind herself to grasp the nape of her neck as she rolled her body in perfect match to the music. God, she hadn’t prepared herself for that. And as Jaina stroked the back of her neck and turned her head she brushed her lips against the corner of her jaw and rocked her hips in time with hers. Jaina’s movements became firmer. Surer. More bold as the moments passed. And so did her own. Just as the last thrumming beats of bass from the song began to fade her hands slid down the front of Jaina’s thighs - lifting her dress only slightly along them before they released it and found her sides when she turned around. 

Their foreheads bumped together as their heavy breathing met in short puffs between their lips and Jaina’s hand was back on her shirt, pulling at it to keep her close as she gave her a little nudge with her chin and brushed their lips together lightly. “What’s on your mind, gorgeous?” The younger woman asked in the short lull between songs and Sylvanas’s ears lowered slightly - shifting in a moment of hesitance before her answer came in a low husk. “Fucking you.” 

They made it to the passenger side of Sylvanas’s truck and - for a moment - no further. Sylvanas leaned back against it and pulled Jaina close as they kissed. It was messy and rough and a time or two she was worried as she felt her fangs catch lightly against the younger woman’s tongue. But Jaina didn’t seem to mind. In fact each little graze caused her to press further into it and Sylvanas’s hands were in her hair as she felt Jaina’s weight pin her where she was - only tightening their grip as Jaina broke the kiss and began sucking a dark mark against the side of her neck as her chest heaved. 

She didn’t know when Arthas had gotten to the club. All she knew was he was staring daggers into her from just outside the entrance as her chin tilted up in response to a warm, firm swipe of Jaina’s tongue that led to the base of her ear. Instead of stopping her - instead of ruining both of their evenings by drawing Jaina’s attention to him - she loosened her grip on her hair and slid her hands around her back, stroking one of them along it until she stopped on her own and looked for her eyes. Her own flicked quickly down to Jaina’s. There was a little part of her that was glad he’d seen. A little part of her that hoped he’d seen them together earlier, too. As small as it was...it was there. 

“Your ears are red.” The younger woman gasped breathlessly as she ran her thumb along the inner shell of one of them. 

“I would imagine so.” She responded softly, hissing sharply as Jaina’s hand pressed between her legs and gripped firmly along the front of her jeans. Her eyes were half-open now and she could see over Jaina’s shoulder that Arthas was gone. She couldn’t bring herself to care. She wouldn’t. 

“Take me home.” She whispered against the corner of her mouth before kissing it gently as Sylvanas rocked her hips faintly against her hand and the heel of one of her boots slipped slightly against the loose sand covering the pavement of the parking lot. “I want you to fuck me as badly as you want to. I want you to fuck me until you can’t anymore.” 

She mercifully removed her hand, then, finding the burning warmth against it maddeningly distracting and certainly not a motivator for moving. But not quickly enough to miss the shudder that wracked the older woman’s body. 

Jaina did her best to allow Sylvanas to drive. She did her best to ignore the way the older woman’s strong thigh flexed every so often beneath the grip she had on it. And she had never been so glad for the end of a car ride as she was for the end of this one. As soon as they were inside Jaina reached for Sylvanas’s wrist and led her towards the bedroom to sit her on the edge of the bed. Once the older woman was situated she went for her nightstand and opened the top drawer - producing the harness she’d found one evening while looking for the remote for the bedroom TV. She’d shut the drawer so quickly that night while Sylvanas had been in the shower. And her blush still hadn’t left when she got out of it. 

But tonight was different. She tossed the fistful of leather and glinting metal onto the bed next to her and Sylvanas’s eyes moved from her to rest on it until she felt Jaina’s fingertips beneath her chin to return the other woman’s attention back to herself. “I thought you wanted to fuck me.” She whispered as she moved to straddle her legs. 

“I...I didn’t know you…” Her words left her as Jaina grasped her jaw gently and kissed them into silence. 

“You are so good.” She whispered as Sylvanas touched along the front of her thighs and one of her hands slipped under the hem of her dress - her thumb stroking along the dampness of her underwear. “You don’t have to be so good all the time.You can be the woman who’s thought about using that on me. You can be the woman who’s wondered what it sounds like when I’m taking everything you can give me. Who’s wondered if I _can_.” 

Sylvanas’s breaths were catching in her throat now. And when she moved Jaina’s panties to the side and brushed the side of her finger along the wetness that had been trapped against her it only got worse. 

“I’ve been thinking about it, too. If you can’t tell. All night. What you’re going to feel like when you finally let loose. What you’ll sound like. How hard you’ll fuck me. How deep. If you’d like for me to ride you.” She trailed off as one of Sylvanas’s slender fingers began sliding into her while she spoke and her arms rested against her shoulders. “Would you?” She gasped out when it began moving. “Would you like that?” 

The almost crooning tone of the question was what finally did it. Jaina’s panties were discarded quickly and Sylvanas’s hands moved to the back of her dress, unzipping it and pulling it down the front of her body - her teeth and lips finding the curve of her breast as she stood, suddenly and did away with the dress entirely before she began unbuttoning her own shirt hurriedly. Jaina helped wherever she could. She could recognize the slight tremor of frustration in her fingers. And they couldn’t find the bed together quickly enough. Not for either of them. And when she finally rested with her shoulders and head against the pillows and her legs spread - the heels of her shoes digging into the duvet - her eyes were glued to the way Sylvanas’s stomach shifted and flexed with her breathing while she fastened and tightened the harness against herself. 

And finally, the older woman fell against her - trapping the thick firmness of the attachment between them in a way that made Jaina groan quietly and rock her hips up against it. 

Sylvanas barely managed to pull her hair back and tie it between sharp, shallow kisses before her hand slipped between them and she glanced down and ran the tip down and back up - her shoulders heaving slightly as it came back up glistening. And then her hand was joined by Jaina’s - tugging at the length of it and positioning it where she wanted it. 

Finally, Sylvanas gave in. She gave in until Jaina was arching from the bed and groaning in response to the sharp feeling of her body stretching in an attempt to catch up to what was happening to it. 

“Too much?” Sylvanas gasped against her shoulder - splaying her hand across her warm skin beneath her lower back and the bed where it had lifted away. 

“Fuck, no.” Jaina responded - her speech slurred slightly and her hands sliding up Sylvanas’s back to grip her shoulders from behind. 

Sylvanas’s only response came in the form of a sharp but short-lived pinch of her teeth against her collarbone and a shift of her hips between her legs - drawing back no more than an inch before pressing back inside her fully once more and ending the thrust with a slow rounding of her hips as she dug her knees into the bed beneath them. 

Jaina loosened her grip on Sylvanas’s shoulders for a moment as she felt the older woman slide her knees out slightly when she shifted her weight onto one of her forearms. She moved against the resistance of tightness she still felt. More strongly this time. And again. Until the gentle sound of her hips meeting the backs of Jaina’s thighs provided them both with an intoxicating soundtrack that mixed beautifully with Sylvanas’s ragged breathing and Jaina’s breathless whimpers. 

But once she felt Jaina begin to relax she lay against her again and answered all the questions that had been burning inside Jaina’s mind for longer than she might have cared to admit to herself.

Hard. Very hard. She could fuck her very hard. And as Sylvanas’s body rolled with each sharp snap that filled her more deeply than she’d ever experienced before and caused the bed to creak and whine in protest she left tributes to her appreciation in the form of deep, reddening streaks across her shoulders. 

When Sylvanas felt Jaina’s hips begin to attempt to move with her own she pressed her forehead into the bed beside Jaina’s cheek to lift her upper body and reached beneath her - gripping her ass and pulling her hips into her lap. She slid an arm down around her lower back to support her. To let her move with her. It became frantic before too long. And the shift of positions caused Sylvanas to press firmly against her clit each time she buried herself fully. The skin beneath Jaina’s nails and fingertips was hot, now. Flushed and faintly damp - though not nearly as much as Jaina might have expected. She didn’t have much time to ponder it, though, as her eyes rolled and shut when Sylvanas bent her arm in a way that allowed her to rub quick circles against her clit without losing any of her momentum. 

“You feel so fucking good.” Jaina whimpered against her mouth as she lifted her head when she felt Jaina begin to tense - begin to still beneath her. “So good...s...keep…please...” 

Sylvanas had to grip both her thighs to keep her from pulling off when she came. She was shaking almost as severely as Jaina was when it was all said and done. But as soon as Jaina managed to open her eyes again she adjusted herself once more as she began to find a longer, softer rhythm inside her. Though it was no less deep. No less achingly perfect. 

Jaina only just managed to push her off. To press her onto her back and straddle her hips. But the look of dazed awe on her face as she reached between her own legs to position the tip of the toy was so very worth it. And all the more when she sank down and the ache she still felt was eased. 

Sylvanas couldn’t help but watch. She couldn’t help but stare between Jaina’s legs as she parted herself with it and took every inch until she was seated firmly in her lap. 

Jaina took a moment to tug what was left of her braid free and tossed her hair away from her face - lifting a hand to pull the rest of it back out of her eyes as she lifted herself slowly and her thighs flexed beneath hands that were already gripping them. 

Sylvanas did like it. Very much. And no one had ever done this for her before. Just let her lay back and enjoy them taking pleasure in her. Even still - she stroked along her thigh until she could begin to tease her clit once more with her thumb only to find Jaina stopping her. “Mm-mm.” She breathed as her eyes opened slowly and focused on the woman beneath her. “Just watch me.” 

Sylvanas nodded immediately. And in that moment - it was only endearing to Jaina. Sexy. Sylvanas was so undone. So appreciative. As appreciative as she was. And perhaps that was why she made sure Sylvanas would never forget this. With every roll of her hips and every firm grasp of her own breast. Every sultry look. But Sylvanas couldn’t help but move with her after a while. And it was then that Jaina finally began to touch herself. Finally held herself up over Sylvanas’s lap and let her thrust up into her with her hands on her hips and her elbows against her thighs as she began jerking faintly with almost every movement. When she came, this time, she slumped forward and Sylvanas scrambled to catch her. To hold her. 

And she laid back and bent her knees to support Jaina with her legs as she stroked shakily through her hair. “Okay?” She asked - a slight slur to her speech that she couldn’t quite control. A certain utter lack of any real vocabulary. 

“Mhm. You?” She responded as she shifted her hips so the toy would slip away from her. 

Sylvanas was quiet, then. As though she were afraid to dare ask for anything more. She nodded. But the hesitation had already come. And Jaina pressed a knee between her legs - digging her fingers into the bedcovers as she found Sylvanas wetter than she’d ever felt her before. “Jesus Christ, Sylvanas…” She whispered - suddenly peppering her jaw and her cheek with kisses before she managed to move between her legs. 

Sylvanas couldn’t have protested if she’d wanted to. Especially not when Jaina paused before she’d expected her to and lifted the length of the toy in her palm - stroking once along the length of it before she turned her head to brush first her lips - then her teeth against it. 

It had been distracting enough - sent enough of a jolt through her - that she didn’t notice the fingers of Jaina’s free hand until they were sliding into her. And the unexpectedness of it and the maddening sensitivity she was experiencing caused her hips to buck as her hands flew to the duvet and gathered it into her fists. Her chest heaved and her hips moved without any urging from either of them as Jaina quickly unbuckled the toy and moved it to the side - not even taking the time to remove it fully before she rested a hand along Sylvanas’s pelvis and her thumb above her clit - pulling lightly at the skin to expose it for herself and then wetting it with a slow stroke of the tip of her tongue. 

Sylvanas tossed her head and a sound that was a strange mixture of a growl and a whine left her in response to the unbearable warmth Jaina’s gentle sucking caused mixed with the slowly shifting, full feeling of her fingers curling repeatedly inside her. 

She’d never come so quickly. Or so hard. And Jaina parted her lips without stopping to drag a sharp breath of shock into her lungs at the way the older woman spasmed around her fingers. But it wasn’t enough for her. And she followed her as she almost moved away from her on the bed, stilling her by sliding her hand higher and stroking along the jumping curves of muscle in her stomach. 

“Jaina...Jaina…” Her shaking hands found Jaina’s hair. Tugged at it. Stroked at it apologetically only to tug at it again. To hold her close and still as she ground her hips up and her breathing stopped entirely. This time she managed to look down at Jaina when she came - every muscle in her body tense for a while until she collapsed entirely. 

Jaina didn’t even make it all the way back up her body before she had to lay down - her face pressed against Sylvanas’s stomach as it moved rapidly and her entire body tensed in waves that mirrored the pleasure she was still experiencing.  
In fact - it took them both quite a long while to finally move. But eventually, Sylvanas managed to slide Jaina’s heels off her and onto the floor and pull her weakly under the covers with her after she struggled the rest of the way out of the harness. 

“You are such a catch, you know that?” Jaina asked sleepily as she rested her cheek on the pillow to look at her until the other woman turned her head as well - smiling at the gentle patterns Jaina was tracing over her still flushed chest. 

But her smile faded slightly. Tinged a bit with guilt for feeling like she was keeping something from her. She just wasn’t that person. She never had been. 

“What is it?” Jaina asked quietly, cradling her cheek and drawing the line of her brow with her thumb. “Are you alright?”

“I saw Arthas outside the club before we left. I didn’t want to tell you. I didn’t want it to upset you.” 

Jaina simply smiled and shook her head as she pulled Sylvanas’s lower lip down to reveal her teeth before she let it go. “He was inside the club, too, Sylvanas.”

“And you still…” She trailed off, her brows furrowed as her tired mind tried to work out the implications. 

“I _wanted_ him to see, babe. I wanted him to see that I’m happy. That I have something he’ll never take from me. And that he’ll never again take me from you, either. I want him to know that I’m as proud of you as you are of me. And I especially want him to know that his presence no longer has any bearing over my life.” 

Sylvanas reached for her hand then and took it in her own only to bring it to her lips so she could press a slow, lingering kiss to her palm. “Nothing will take me from you, Jaina. Nothing.” 

Jaina nodded and moved even closer to her - as impossible as it might have seemed. “I know. I know that now.” She was half asleep. They both were, really. But not too asleep to breathe one last ‘I love you’ before she drifted off. And Sylvanas wasn’t too asleep to murmur it back. 

Because they always said it before they went to sleep. Whether they were with one another for the night or not. It was hard, now, to imagine a time when they didn’t.

Sometimes it felt like life had only just begun when they met. 

Perhaps in a way it had.

 

"Ex To See"  
Sam hunt

Well there ain't enough smoke in my eyes  
To hide the kinda games you're trying to play  
Honey don't you act so surprised  
You know exactly what I'm bout to say  
You kiss my lips, like you mean it  
But you ain't that slick

Everywhere we go you keep looking around  
Fixing your make up like its about to go down  
And he walks in, it all makes sense  
Suddenly you're climbing over next to me, next to me  
I ain't no fool, you rascal you  
You don't want me, you just want your ex to see, ex to see  
Woahh woahhh woahh ohhh

So that's why when I pick you up  
You always want me to drive your car  
So I can leave mine at your house  
And he can wonder where you are  
Well, you're right here  
Looking sexy whispering in my ear

Everywhere we go you keep looking around  
Fixing your make up like its about to go down  
And he walks in, it all makes sense  
Suddenly you're climbing over next to me, next to me  
I ain't no fool, you rascal you  
You don't want me you just want your ex to see, ex to see  
Woahh oh woah oh woah ohhh oh

Girl you look kinda cute, called out  
You're making it hard to have hard feelings for you now  
So hey, did he really do you wrong  
Hmm  
I guess I can play along  
I guess I can play along

He walks in, it all makes sense  
Suddenly you're climbing over next to me, next to me  
I ain't no fool, you rascal you  
Girl come here and kiss me  
I just want your ex to see  
Woahh oh woah oh woahhh  
I just want your ex to see  
Ex to see, ex to see


	7. Make You Miss Me

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46950575862/in/dateposted-public/)

“Are you sure?” Sylvanas’s eyes were narrowed slightly in disbelief as she bounced Daelin gently on her knee - looking down at him again with a smile as he reached for her, seemingly done with his impromptu ride. 

“I’m sure. You let me drag you to a dance club. The least I can do is go line dancing with you...like once. Maybe twice in our lifetime.” 

Sylvanas chuckled softly and her own amusement resulted in Daelin giggling in response. “Your mama’s silly, isn’t she, bud?” She asked as she leaned back into Jaina’s couch and he all but collapsed in exhaustion against her chest. They’d gone to the river today and only just finished cleaning up after dinner and she knew he was exhausted. 

“When?” She asked quietly as she traced the lines of the boy’s shirt against his back and lifted her eyes to Jaina again. 

“I’m off work tomorrow. I was...I was thinking we could get your mother to watch him.” There was apprehension in her voice but it faded slightly as Sylvanas kissed some of the unruly blonde curls that had been brushing her chin since Daelin settled down on her. 

Jaina pushed herself out of the chair she’d been sitting in near the television and walked over to them - placing one hand on each of Sylvanas’s knees and leaning in to kiss her gently. It was slow and it lingered in a way that left Sylvanas chasing after it for a moment when it was gone. “We can get someone else to watch him.” Sylvanas murmured distractedly as Jaina pulled Daelin from her arms carefully. 

“We’ll talk about it in bed if you’re staying the night. Are you? Will you?” 

“I almost always do.” She responded softly, standing and walking behind her down the hallway with a hand resting against the small of her back. Jaina tucking Daelin in was, perhaps, one of her favorite things to watch and she trailed her hand across the span of the younger woman’s shoulders as she leaned over the side of his crib and pulled his blanket up over the small slope of his back. 

“He’s getting big for this crib.” She murmured quietly. “For this room.” 

“What are you trying to say, Miss Windrunner?” She asked quietly as she moved towards the bed already working on her own jeans. She was extremely ready to be comfortable. 

“Oh, nothing, Future Mrs. Windrunner.” She responded - moving behind her and stroking along the curve of her ass before giving it a gentle squeeze as she rested her chin on her shoulder and pressed the side of her smile against her cheek. “Do you like the sound of that, by the way?” 

“So romantic.” Jaina murmured as she turned around and Sylvanas let her free hand join the other behind the younger woman’s back as she looked into her eyes and leaned in to kiss the very tip of her nose. 

“You love me.” She responded in a murmur as she lifted Jaina onto the bed and laid her down on it before doing away with her own boots and jeans and crawling in next to her - her button-up still on over her tank top. 

“I do. You caught me.” She responded as she helped them both under the covers and began removing the shirt that was the only barrier, now, between Sylvanas’s arms and hers. She folded it carefully and twisted to place it on the nightstand and buried herself against the older woman comfortably. “And I think I do like the sound of that.” 

“...Do you really?” She pulled back enough to gauge how serious Jaina was being but even so she couldn’t do much to quell the flutter of excitement in her chest. 

“Very much. I love you. Good night.” 

Sylvanas was still smiling after Jaina followed that with a sleepy kiss. 

“Jaina we were supposed to talk about my mother watching Daelin…” Sylvanas murmured as her smile faded slightly. 

Jaina did her best to wake herself up enough to pay attention to the other woman and glanced down as Sylvanas reached for her hand to twine their fingers together. “I was thinking we could start with this. Tomorrow night. And...I don’t know. Then maybe once a week. Give us a night together. It would be so nice to just have one night. Not that I don’t love him, please don’t think that. I’m sorry if that came out wrong, I-”

“Sylvanas, stop. You have every right to want evenings alone with me. You deserve that. We both do. I’m sure he’ll love your mother from what you’ve told me. And I’m sure he’d love it even more if he got to spend more time with your family. All of you are wonderful. Once a week is just fine.”

Sylvanas sighed in relief and nodded - accepting the kiss Jaina gave her before she finally managed to start winding down for the night. She still got nervous sometimes. She still got scared sometimes. She just couldn’t help it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sylvanas pulled her hat off and wiped her brow before knocking on the heavy front door of her parents’ home. She’d been in the pastures for most of the day after spending the morning with Jaina and Daelin and she hadn’t been able to contain her excitement any longer about the impending conversation. 

The door opened eventually and the woman on the other side lit up at the sight of her daughter. “Sylvanas. Come in, come in. Don’t just stand out there, you look half dead.” She pulled her in by her arm without giving her much of a chance to take the few steps inside on her own. 

“Mother, please. I work cattle almost every day. You know very well that I’m not half dead and you know I don’t _look_ like I am, either.” And yet, still, she was led rather forcibly into the palacial kitchen and placed on a bench at the marble-topped island, although she sighed heavily about it as she sat her hat down and levelled her gaze at her mother. 

“Sandwich? Yes, of course you want a sandwich. Look at you.” She moved towards the fridge immediately - opening the large wood panels that served as its doors and reaching in for a plate of leftover sliced turkey on one of the many shelves, resting a container of mayonnaise on her arm as she shut the door and headed for the countertop nearby. 

“How has your day been, Mother?” She asked rather nonchalantly as she reached for the fruit bowl in the center of the island and picked up an apple, inspecting it idly before she took a bite and leaned over the counter to watch the woman toast the bread for her impromptu lunch. 

“Oh, fine. We had a fence that needed repairing on the back forty and I went out and took care of that while you were medicating this morning. We could have hired someone, of course, but I’ve been bored out of my mind lately with your baby sister back in school and it gave me something to do.” 

The bread popped out of the toaster and Lireesa produced a plate from one of the cabinets above her head, choosing a few prime slices of turkey and placing them on the freshly spread and toasted bread before she began rummaging around for chips to go with it. A bag or two of them fell when she next heard her daughter speak. 

“Jaina and I were wondering if you could keep Daelin for the night, by the way.” It was so nonchalant. But Lireesa cleared her throat as she began opening a bag of plain salted chips and placed a handful of them next to her daughter’s sandwich. 

“Come again, dear?” She responded simply as she began cleaning up the mess she’d made in her surprise. 

“We want you to watch Daelin. For the night...if you can.” 

Lireesa turned to face her finally and ran a hand over her dark, pulled-back hair as she leaned back against the counter top. 

“You’re serious? Don’t toy with my emotions, Sylvanas, I’ve been wanting to get my hands on that sweet little boy for-”

“I’m completely serious. And...perhaps once a week. If you’d be alright with that. I know we could do with a night alone here and there. I talked it over with Jaina already.”

The way the smile spread across Lireesa’s face as she dipped her head for a moment to compose herself was infectious and by the time she made it over to her with her plate Sylvanas had slipped from the bench to pull her mother into a tight hug. 

“I’d love to watch him. You know that. I’ve been waiting for the both of you to be okay with it. I’m more than happy to.” Sylvanas patted her back gently and slowly pulled away to take her place on her stool again. 

“I know, mom. I know you will be. And you’re going to love him...he’s perfect.” 

Lireesa watched her start to eat. And she ate like she was much hungrier than she let on. “I’m very proud of you, you know. You’ve matured into such a wonderful woman. But when is the wedding?”

Sylvanas nearly choked on her sandwich.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jaina...baby...you’re going to be alright. It’s just my mom. It isn’t like the two of you haven’t seen each other before.” She looked over at her worriedly and found her hand from over the top of Daelin’s car seat as the younger woman’s knee bounced nervously and the heels of the boot she still wasn’t used to tapped quietly on the floorboard of Sylvanas’s truck.

“I know. I know it’s just…” 

Sylvanas gave her hand a firm squeeze as she pulled up the impossibly long driveway of Windrunner Farms. “I know, sweetheart. But this is nothing like what you came from. You have my word.”

 

Jaina released a slow breath from between pursed lips as she watched the trees pass outside the passenger window and reached up to tuck a few strands of hair that had fallen from her braid behind her ears. 

This time when they got out of the truck Sylvanas passed Daelin to Jaina and took his carseat out, herself. She wanted Jaina to have absolute control over every second of this and she would never know how important that was to the young mother. She could only guess.   
Lireesa was already waiting on the front porch and as soon as she saw them walking her way she moved down the stairs to meet them with a warm smile on her face and her eyes focused on the little boy that had stolen her daughter’s heart almost as easily and quickly as his mother had. 

“Oh, Jaina, he’s lovely. So very handsome.” She said quietly for a while before finally managing to look first at Jaina, then her daughter, then back at Jaina. “I’m going to take wonderful care of him. I promise. And you can call me as many times as you need to. And tonight we’ll be just up the hill from the two of you.” She gestured over the ridge at the end of their yard and Jaina looked over it - noticing for the first time that she could even see Sylvanas’s house in the distance from here. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” She responded quietly as she slowly began to hand him over to her, though she took a step towards Lireesa when the woman shifted an arm beneath him so he could sit on it and hold her shoulder. It was so similar to how Sylvanas held him. For the first time she realized just how much they really looked alike. They were both relatively small women...yet so strong looking. And she had no doubt Lireesa had every bit the hidden strength her daughter did. It made it easier to leave Daelin with her. 

“Don’t call me ma’am, Jaina. Please. Call me Lireesa. Maybe Mom someday if my daughter ever gets off her ass and does something about it.” 

“ _Mother_.” Sylvanas’s eyes were wide and her ears flattened immediately in a way that made everyone but her laugh. 

Jaina reached over and stroked gently along her arm until her ears returned to normal and she felt the tensing of her muscles ease. 

“As for you, young man, how about we go visit the stables? There’s a new addition there right now and I’m sure the little thing would be pleased as pie to meet you.” She had already turned to walk in that direction when Daelin responded. 

“Addshun?” 

“Good try. _Addition._ A baby horse.” 

The resulting squeal made Jaina wince and two sets of extremely sensitive, long ears lay back slightly. But they were all smiling, anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hanging in there?” Sylvanas asked quietly after the rather quiet ride to the bar. Jaina nodded softly and looked over at her for a moment before moving across the bench seat towards her. As though Sylvanas knew exactly what she needed somehow, she found herself wrapped in an impossibly tight hug. “He’s okay.” She whispered against the younger woman’s ear. “And so are you. You are the most wonderful mother, Jaina. And I love that about you. I love it so much.” 

Jaina nodded and as much as she wanted to bury her face against Sylvanas’s shoulder - she also didn’t want to embarrass her by walking into a bar with makeup smudges all over herself. “I’ll be fine. Let’s go inside, alright?” 

“You sure?” 

Jaina nodded as she started to pull away but Sylvanas caught her with gentle hands on either side of her face and stroked across her cheeks with her thumb. “Do you know how much I love you?” She asked in a whisper. Jaina responded by turning her face and kissing the palm of Sylvanas’s hand. 

“If it’s half as much as I love you, we’ll be just fine. Now put your hat on. I haven’t seen you in it in a while and I miss it sometimes.” 

Sylvanas - now adequately reassured that this wasn’t going to be too difficult for Jaina - grabbed her hat from the center of the bench seat and slipped out the door. She had just situated her ears against either side of sides that were rolled upward tightly so as to be out of the way when she opened Jaina’s door and helped her down. 

“You really do look good in boots, you know.” 

“I think you just have a thing for boots.”

“It’s possible.”

Jaina flashed her a look that was a mixture of mild agitation and amusement and even the bouncer heard the smack she delivered to the older woman’s ass. 

The evening was fun. Easy. Sylvanas enjoyed teaching her the different steps to the dances everyone was taking part in almost as much as she enjoyed their quiet moments over the beers they had in their chosen booth. 

“Alright, one more.” Sylvanas announced as she finished off her second cup of water for the evening. She’d laid off the beers quite a while ago. “I want to get you home and get you out of those jeans, as much as I’ve enjoyed staring at you in them all night.”

Jaina smirked and pulled her to her feet - standing just a bit too close to her - so close that their lips were almost touching. “Is that why you’ve been walking behind me as much as possible?” She asked - a bit of mischief glinting in her eyes. 

“Oh, absolutely.” Sylvanas responded - winking in response to the way Jaina lifted one of her brows. 

“Alright, then. Fair enough. One more dance and then you can do whatever you like with these jeans.” 

Jaina found Sylvanas’s ease of movement distracting. A little too distracting in her slightly hazy state to properly focus on what she was doing, herself, but all in all it wasn’t too bad. At least the only person she bumped into was her girlfriend. Her girlfriend whose boots were sliding and spinning against the floor with almost infuriating effortlessness. They all cheered for themselves and each other when the music began to fade out and Sylvanas lifted Jaina in her arms, spinning her around once before sitting her down and laughing as the younger woman took her hat and placed it on her own head. 

“Oh, no. Now I have a hat thing, too.” Sylvanas murmured playfully as she began pulling her off the floor so she could settle their tab. Jaina looked around them as people began pairing off when the first notes of the next song came on. 

“What’s this?” She asked as she gave Sylvanas’s hand a gentle tug. 

“Oh, it’s...it’s a partner song. Like the dance I taught you.” She knew this song. Fuck, she knew this song…

“Can we try one before we go?” 

Jaina rarely asked for anything despite the fact that Sylvanas wished she would far more often. So she cleared her throat and lifted her hand to kiss over her knuckles. “Of course we can try one.” 

She moved them together so they were in the center - knowing Jaina would have an easier time dancing out of the circuit than in it. She did fine, for the most part. In fact Jaina might have outdanced her if she didn’t know it so well it was second nature to her. 

_**Woah woah  
I ain't gonna be that easy to leave** _

But at some point the words hit too close to home. 

_**Girl I'm gonna make you miss me  
Make you wish that you were sleeping in my shirt  
Lie about my jacket and tell everyone it's yours** _

At some point she pressed her face into Jaina’s neck just to breathe in the smell of her. Just to try and steady herself. One song. She just needed to get through one song. 

_**Make you miss the way my hand fit in your hand  
When you're dialing my number listening to my favorite bands  
I'll say, hey baby you know all you can say  
Is come and get me** _

Jaina felt the sharp inhale against her neck before she felt the slight dampness. 

“Sylvanas…” Her voice was a whisper as she reached for the back of her head in an attempt to pull her up and look at her. 

“Fuck.” 

The older woman pulled away rather abruptly, fumbling her wallet from her back pocket and pressing it into Jaina’s hands. “I’ll be outside. I’m sorry. I’ll be outside.” 

_**And oh oh oh  
I'm gonna make you miss me** _

Jaina was in a near panic as she paid for their drinks that evening and clutched Sylvanas’s wallet tightly as she hurried from the bar. She looked around the parking lot and felt fear rising in her throat when she didn’t see her. It wasn’t until she heard a door shut that her attention was drawn towards the other woman’s truck and she saw her sitting in the driver’s seat. 

She’d never really run in cowboy boots. But she did her best. And she only slid on the gravel once - thankfully right as she grabbed the handle to the passenger door. She tugged herself up and tossed the wallet onto the seat before reaching for Sylvanas - wiping at the streaks on her face as she bent over to keep her head from hitting the ceiling of the truck because of how she was kneeling. “Talk to me. What’s going on? Sylvanas, please...what did I do...I’m so sorry, sweetheart. What did I do?” 

Sylvanas shook her head and ran her hand over her face as she sniffed quietly, kneading her own jeans in her free hand nervously and finally allowing Jaina to pull at her until she fell against her chest. 

“Talk to me.” 

“That song.” She whispered breathlessly, her shoulders shuddering once before Jaina wrapped her arms around them and began rocking her gently. And it began to dawn on her. The lyrics. The timing. 

“Did...did you listen to it when…”

Sylvanas nodded against her chest. “Before I knew why you...I’m sorry. Fuck. This is so stupid. I’m so sorry.” 

Jaina swallowed past the lump in her throat and folded her legs beneath herself to allow Sylvanas closer. She was almost grateful when she turned to face her and reached for her shirt. Almost. If it weren’t for the fact that she knew she was the reason the other woman needed so badly to have something to hold onto right then. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. What can I do to show you I’m never going to hurt you again? That that’s the last thing I wanted to do? The last thing I’ll _ever_ want to do?” The entire time she spoke she kept one arm wrapped tightly around her while her free hand stroked slowly through her hair. 

“Just stay.” Sylvanas breathed, pulling up and kissing the side of her neck towards her jaw. “Stay. Please.” 

Jaina nodded immediately. “I promise. I promise with everything that I am that I’ll stay as long as you let me.”

“Always. Forever. For as long as I live.” Sylvanas’s voice was calmer now. But it was still slightly raspy with emotion. 

“That’s how long, then. That’s how long I’ll stay. You’re still the best thing that’s ever happened to me and you always will be.” 

She didn’t know why - but the edge of worry she’d felt for weeks now seemed to dull, then. Perhaps because she’d finally given voice to her fears. Perhaps because she’d finally allowed Jaina to see that she had hurt her. That she _hadn’t_ been okay. And Jaina hadn’t turned that away. She hadn’t been angry with her for feeling something she couldn’t help feeling. In fact she only seemed more fiercely determined to love her. 

And she only kept right on sitting there with her. Stroking her hair and her back and her chest and anywhere else she could reach until they were finally both still in each other’s arms. 

That night, as Sylvanas drove them home, Jaina sat half in the other woman’s seat and half in the center - her head resting against her shoulder and her arm along her thigh with her hand holding the inside of her knee almost possessively. But in a way that Sylvanas desperately needed. 

Sylvanas was in so much of a daze she didn’t really remember how they made it into bed. All she knew was Jaina had switched off the lamp and she could feel the warmth of her skin against her own as she reached for her. “Jaina…” 

“I’m here.” She responded gently, staring intently into the soft greyish glow of the other woman’s eyes. “Never going anywhere. Ever.” 

As Sylvanas shifted them so she was on her back beneath her Jaina stroked slowly up her slender sides, tracing the muscles over her ribs as they began to shift more quickly and she turned her head with a shaky exhale in response to fangs grazing against her neck. Sylvanas didn’t usually leave marks on her. But that night - she did. On her collarbones. Her breasts. In the hollows of her hips. That night there was more hunger - more desperation in the way she touched her. And Jaina was beyond the point of exhaustion - trembling in a haze of over-stimulation - when Sylvanas finally collapsed against her with her lips parted against her shoulder as her chest heaved against her own. 

Jaina wrapped her legs around her waist for a while, holding the sides of neck in her hands and feeling the way her pulsepoints thrummed beneath her fingertip as she kissed the hot, faintly damp skin of her temple. 

“I’m sorry.” Sylvanas mumbled breathlessly as she slid her arms halfway beneath Jaina’s pillow - seeking the coolness there because she was too hot, yet unwilling to move from against her. “About earlier. I love you. So much, Jaina.” 

“You’re lucky I remember earlier right now, Syl.” Jaina responded softly. “But I do. I remember that there is a side of you that you have a hard time showing anyone. I remember that you showed it to me. And I know that I’ll keep it safe, always. I also know I belong here. With you. That I was made to love you and no one else.”

Those words...those words and the utter love and acceptance Jaina had shown her that night...began to heal things in her that had been broken long before they’d met. 

And that night, with Jaina safely in her arms and her safely in Jaina’s in turn, she slept more peacefully and more soundly than she had in a very long time.

 

"Make You Miss Me"  
Sam Hunt

You hear a new song, and it's your favorite  
And pretty soon you'll be changing the station  
And all your old shoes are looking brand new  
They wanna be worn but they never get the chance too  
Heavy into everything  
Ready for the next thing  
To catch your eye for a while then you're over it  
You change your mind on it  
Soon as the shines gone  
Like you always do, but you don't know it yet but

Whoa whoa  
I ain't gonna be that easy to leave  
Whoa whoa  
Girl, I'm gonna make you miss me  
Make you wish that you were sleeping in my shirt  
Lie about my jacket and tell everyone it's yours  
When your phone rings after midnight and you're thinking maybe it's me  
I'm gonna make you miss me

You're cold and hot  
You burn out like a match  
Keep a slip knot and the strings you attach  
You think it's easy, but that's a lie  
The only reason that you're good at goodbye is  
Every boy you ever met was too easy to forget  
Well, I ain't going out like that

Whoa whoa  
I ain't gonna be that easy to leave  
Whoa whoa  
Girl, I'm gonna make you miss me  
Make you wish that you were sleeping in my shirt  
Lie about my jacket and tell everyone it's yours  
When your phone rings after midnight and you're thinking maybe it's me  
I'm gonna make you miss me

Writing letters that you're never gonna mail  
Stay up and paint my favorite shade of red on your nails  
'Cause you can't fall asleep and you're wishing you were with me  
I'm gonna make you miss me  
Make you miss me  



	8. Cop Car

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46950575862/in/dateposted-public/)

Jaina’s brow furrowed as she looked up and down the sidewalk outside of the small dentist’s office in confusion and back down at her phone. Yes. Sylvanas had texted her that she was outside. She hadn’t imagined it.

Her eyes snapped up at an all too familiar ‘Mama!’ and she looked around for Daelin in confusion before she noticed frantic waving through a window of an SUV parked against the sidewalk right across the road. 

Strange. Sylvanas hadn’t mentioned anything about vehicle problems…

Jaina tucked her phone away and smiled as she made her way across the road and leaned in through the open window to give her son’s cheek a gentle pinch. “Hey, big guy.”

“Hey, to you, too.” Sylvanas leaned back into the back seat for a slightly awkward, mostly upside-down kiss and Jaina gave her shoulder a gentle shove. “Ridiculous.” 

She didn’t even have time to reach for the handle of her door before she found it popping open and watched Sylvanas struggle to sit back up in her seat over the center console she wasn’t used to having to deal with. 

“What’s up, babe? Truck in the shop or something?” 

“Truck is at home.” She responded as she reached over to stroke gently along Jaina’s knee and glanced down with a furrow of her brow at the backup camera she still wasn’t used to seeing every time she shifted into reverse. 

“Okay. Truck is at home. Then what is this?” Jaina looked around and then between the seats at Daelin who seemed as distracted by his new surroundings as she was. 

“Easier to get a carseat in and out of.” She responded as she shifted into drive and slid easily from the parking space she’d been occupying.

“....Sylvanas. This is. You didn’t. It’s an...it’s a _crossover_.”

“It’s an SUV, first of all.” She sounded almost defensive suddenly as she shot an almost hurt glance in Jaina’s direction. “Second of all - it’s...it’s sensible.” 

Jaina reached for Sylvanas’s hand as she began to pull it away when doubt flashed across her features and she brought it to her lips for a kiss. “I’m sorry. I just…Sylvanas, this is serious. This is…”

“We’ve been together for almost a year.” She responded quietly as she came to a slow, easy stop at the intersection down the road from Jaina’s house. “I wanted something safer for him...something easier for us.” She spoke as though she were telling Jaina a secret and the younger woman twined their fingers together and leaned across the console to press a kiss to her bare shoulder. 

“Thank you.” She murmured against it before pressing another kiss where the first one had been and sitting upright again. “You have no idea how wonderful you are, do you?” 

Sylvanas glanced over at her and the look in Jaina’s eyes halted the self-doubt creeping into the back of her mind but she just smiled softly and looked away as a very faint blush colored her cheeks. “Good for you, maybe. I try.” 

“You call this trying?” She asked - amusement in both her expression and her tone. 

“Mm...would you mind if Mom watches Daelin tonight?” She asked in a quick shift of topic - already taking the road that lead out of town and to the farm instead of Jaina’s house. 

“Of course not, I-”

“Memaw! Mama, please!”

Jaina chuckled and looked over her shoulder at the suddenly very animated little boy who was grinning broadly at her. “Yes. Memaw.” 

Jaina turned her attention back to Sylvanas when Daelin seemed satisfied with her affirmation caught her looking at her. But she was used to that. Sylvanas looked at her a lot when she talked to Daelin. She rarely even had to explain to Jaina anymore just how beautiful she was in those moments. This was one of the times she chose to spare her. “Did you have plans for us?” She asked after a moment or two. 

“I did, yes. I thought we could go out to the landing strip. It’s been humid for a few days...the lightning bugs might be out. I think you’d enjoy it. And you seem so concerned about the truck - it’s a good excuse to take it out.” 

“Fireflies?”

Sylvanas laughed softly as she turned up the now familiar drive to the Windrunner estate. “Yes. Fireflies. Lightning bugs sounds better to me.” 

Jaina kissed over her knuckles again and then rested her chin atop both their hands with her elbow on the console. “You’re right. It does sound better.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaina appreciated the new car. She really did. But there was something about leaning against Sylvanas and sprawling across the rest of the bench seat as her exhaust rumbled softly beneath their favorite songs that she didn’t think she would ever stop appreciating. She especially appreciated the way Sylvanas’s arm draped across the front of her body and their fingers twined together. That feeling was so familiar now. The feeling of being safe. And Jaina almost began to drift off before she felt the terrain shift into gravel and dirt by the way the tires began gripping.

“Babe, is it okay for us to be out here?” She asked quietly as they drove through two posts that looked like they might have once been a gate of some kind.

“Technically? No. Probably not. But I’ve been out here a hundred times. It’s just been a while.” 

Jaina pushed herself up in the center of the seat and paid more attention, now. It was some sort of half-road, half-path through the forests that bordered much of their little airport. It wasn’t commercial or anything. But it was active enough to be worth a watch every now and then. She just hadn’t been prepared for how close Sylvanas was going to get them to the runway. 

She put the truck in park at the edge of a thick stand of trees no more than a football field or two away from the nearest runway and reached down to the floorboard to grab the blanket she’d stowed there that morning. 

“Babe, is something on your mind?” Jaina asked as she leaned across her lap to open her door for her. 

Jaina was used to so many things now. Especially her expressions and the way her ears moved - which was the one thing about herself she seemed unable to control. And they’d been shifting an awful lot that night. As though she were listening for something. But Jaina knew it wasn’t that. 

“I, uh...yeah. I was going to ask if…” She cleared her throat and shook her head and Jaina released her arm gently from where she’d wrapped her hand around it to hold her close. “It’s nothing bad, Jaina. I swear. But can we talk about it in a little while?” 

Jaina leaned in and kissed Sylvanas’s cheek quickly before giving her a gentle shove back to her side of the truck. “There's never a rush. For anything.” She responded simply with a smile before hopping out of the truck. By the time she wandered around to the back of the bed Sylvanas had lifted herself up into it and was spreading a blanket out along the lowered tailgate. 

“I don't see any fire...lightning bugs.” Jaina remarked idly as she looked around. The next time she glanced up at Sylvanas, the older woman was holding a hand down to help her up. The ease with which Sylvanas could lift her would never cease to amaze her.

“When we settle down, they'll come back.” Sylvanas responded as she gestured towards the tree line. “Right over there where we came from and probably closer after a while.”

They settled down with their heads on their arms on the tailgate and their legs out behind themselves in the bed of the truck, and before long Jaina began to notice that Sylvanas had been absolutely right. 

“It’s beautiful.” Jaina whispered as little glowing orbs began to dance along the treeline. First a dozen. Then more than she could ever have hoped to count. 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Sylvanas whispered - smiling as Jaina turned to realize she’d been looking at her instead of the trees. 

Jaina looked from her eyes to her smile and back again as though she were seeing Sylvanas for the first time. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, but the way she leaned in was slightly different than the older woman was used to. Jaina traced the line of her jaw with her fingertips and guided her into the lazy, lingering kiss that she had control of from the start. 

They were lost in each other and lost in the far-off noise of planes taxiing down the runway. Far too lost to hear the tires coming up the trail they’d followed earlier or the sound of doors opening a few yards away. 

The lights, though. The lights caught Sylvanas’s attention rather quickly. 

“Shit.” She pulled away from Jaina quickly and as soon as her boots hit the ground there was a light hitting her face - effectively blinding her considering how well she saw at night. She stumbled as she winced and lowered her head for a moment and Jaina got down behind her and reached out to grasp the back of her shirt. 

“Is there a problem, officers?” She asked rather innocently as Sylvanas shook her head to clear her vision and hazzarded a glance to see if the high-powered flashlight had been lowered. Once she was certain it was safe she opened her eyes all the way and processed the scene before her. _Fuck._ Troopers. Of _course_ it was troopers. 

“A problem?” The rather large man who seemed to be taking the lead repeated as he reached behind himself and unbuckled one of the sets of cuffs on the back of his belt. “You two know how many ‘no trespassing’ signs you drove past to get here? Any idea? Just off the top of your head.” 

“We didn’t notice them, sir. Or we would never have wound up here.” 

Sylvanas furrowed her brows and looked over at Jaina as she kept her hands raised beside her head. The hell was this coming from? 

“Alright, well. Be that as it may - we’re gonna have to detain you while we figure out what to do with you.” 

He went for Jaina first and she turned around immediately when he opened the first cuff. She just wanted to make this easy. 

‘Easy’ was the last thing on Sylvanas’s mind as he grabbed Jaina’s other arm to pull it behind her back. 

“Hey! Don’t _touch_ her like that you don’t have any-”

“Sylvanas.” Jaina hissed as she looked over at her. “I’m _fine_.” 

All too quickly, Sylvanas found herself in exactly the same predicament as Jaina and her boots shuffled the ground now and then as she was led with considerably less gentleness towards the car beside Jaina. 

She glowered as the first trooper helped Jaina in and promptly toppled over into her lap when they dumped her unceremoniously in after her. 

“God _damnit_.” Jaina looked down in response to the tone of Sylvanas’s voice and wished she could help her as she struggled to sit upright. 

“Calm down, babe. Please. They probably think we’re a lot younger than we are and they’re probably just having a good laugh at our expense. They didn’t even ask for our IDs.”

“How are you so calm?” Sylvanas asked incredulously as Jaina leaned against her and sighed. “You went to _Catholic_ school. How are you not freaking out, I-”

“Because they’re State Troopers. I know how _this_ works, at least. They’ll call someone local...it isn’t like we’re gonna go to prison. I mean...it’s the first time we’ve been caught out here. Pleading ignorance should go over fine.” 

Sylvanas mulled those words over in her head and finally nodded before a slow smile crept across her face. 

“Please tell me what’s so amusing about this.” Jaina finally murmured as she lifted her head from Sylvanas’s shoulder to look up at her. 

“Just kinda thought the first time we did something like this it wouldn’t be a group activity, that’s all.” 

 

Jaina almost got mad. Almost. Until the strain of the past moments melted into laughter that she did her best to muffle against Sylvanas’s arm. Soon enough, the older woman’s joined her own until they both slowly relaxed into silence to wait out the troopers currently talking on their radios outside. In the quiet - Sylvanas turned her head so that her nose only just brushed Jaina’s hair and her lips grazed the skin of her forehead as she spoke - suddenly breaking the silence without warning. 

“Will you move in with me?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“My 76 is five minutes. Yes. My jurisdiction. 10-17.”

Liadrin hooked her receiver back against the dash of her old Bronco and sighed as she slowed to a stop to turn and head in the direction of the airport. She would never understand why - on the rare instances they found their way out there - troopers didn’t just let the damned kids go. 

She’d been on her way home, too. And Valeera had cooked dinner...a rarity. Not that she didn’t do her best. It was just usually take-out and a home-cooked meal usually led to rather pleasant evenings. 

Liadrin tried not to let it get to her, though. She knew the kids were probably scared shitless and she got to the airport a bit quicker than she might have, usually. Maybe missing Valeera made her sympathize with them. 

Until she saw Sylvanas’s truck. 

“You have got to be fucking shitting me.” 

She sat there so long the troopers flashed one of their lights at her - assuming she hadn’t seen them yet - and there was still a slightly dumbfounded look on her face when she slipped out of her truck and shut the door. 

“Hey! Look who it is!” One of them announced with a smile while the other seemed rather embarrassed. It was that one that the smaller one turned to to continue his harrassment. “You wanna ask her out again, or?” 

“Enough. One more wisecrack and I’m writing you up.” 

Good. Let them distract each other. It gave her more time to replace her look of shock with one of boredom by the time she got to them. “What’ve we got, and why is it important?” She asked as she glanced down into the patrol car at two sets of rather wide eyes. She narrowed her own at them before turning a rather fake smile in the direction of the two men she’d been addressing. 

“Couple kids up to no good. Figured you would handle it for us. We checked the truck and it’s clean. Just want to make sure they know how serious this is so they don’t do it again.”

“Kids these days.” Liadrin responded in feigned commiseration as she thudded her balled fist against the back window of their car in what seemed to them like mild amusement - but seemed to Sylvanas like a threat. At least from where they were sitting. 

Liadrin had to admit it was kind’ve funny watching them get helped out of the car and uncuffed. If only for the nonplussed look on Jaina’s face and the doleful eyes Sylvanas shot at her a couple times during the ordeal. 

Once the troopers were gone and the three of them were standing there - Liadrin with her arms crossed over her chest and a tired expression on her face - and Sylvanas with a smile on her own that she kept trying to hide. 

“You’re almost thirty.” Liadrin stated grimly - her eyes only further narrowing as Sylvanas nodded silently and bowed her head a bit to hide her ever-growing smile. 

“You dragged Jaina into your backwoods bullshit and landed her in handcuffs. This isn’t funny.”

Sylvanas shook her head and furrowed her brows and managed to look serious for a brief moment. 

“I’m calling Lireesa.”

“Okay.”

“Sylvanas, god damnit, do you have _anything_ to say for yourself?”

“I asked Jaina to move in with me.” 

Liadrin’s arms fell from across her own chest as her lips parted but remained still and her eyes darted from Sylvanas to Jaina. “W...when?”

“In the trooper car.” 

“Oh…” Liadrin’s expression fell somewhat as Jaina smiled softly and looked in Sylvanas’s direction. “Maybe...maybe you should’ve asked in better surroundings, or-”

“She said yes.”  
Liadrin usually disliked being at a loss for words. But this time...she didn’t mind. She just grabbed Sylvanas into the tightest hug she could manage - ignoring her hat as it was knocked from her head. 

Jaina took a step back, then - as Liadrin held onto the back of her childhood friend’s head and lifted her from the ground for a moment before putting her back down. Liadrin didn’t feel guilty for admonishing her behavior. Sylvanas had deserved that, but she also deserved to be happy. She’d had her heart broken more times than Liadrin could even remember, anymore and she’d always been such a sensitive person that it just seemed easy for her to get taken advantage of. 

But Liadrin knew Jaina was different. They all knew. Not once had she given a damn about her money - not once had she flaunted what wasn’t hers to flaunt. Not even when she really had every right to. 

When Liadrin heard a soft sniffle she pulled back slowly - grasping Sylvanas’s shoulder as the younger woman lifted her hands to rub over her own face. “You did good, Syl.” She murmured sympathetically. “I’m happy for you.” Liadrin looked over at Jaina and released her friend as she moved to take her place. “For both of you. But I have a dinner to get home to. We’ll catch up later.”

Liadrin cast one last glance in their direction before she jogged over to her old truck - a truck the department had offered to replace a dozen times, now - and hurried home to Valeera. 

Jaina’s hug was much different. It was a soft, slow, warm press of her body against her own slightly smaller one. The stroking of one of her hands along Sylvanas’s softly quaking shoulders as she rested her head against the younger woman and took a half-step so they were as close as they could be and still be standing. And, eventually, Sylvanas slid her own hands around Jaina’s back as Jaina stroked soothingly with her free hand along the ear that she could reach in between brushing her tears from her cheeks. 

“It was supposed to be romantic.” Sylvanas whispered - pressing her face more firmly into Jaina’s shoulder. 

“It was.” Jaina murmured past the lump in her own throat, blinking away the burning in her own eyes. “It was like something out of a country song.”

"Cop Car"  
Sam Hunt

We drove right past  
That no trespassing sign  
We sat on the tailgate  
And watched the planes take off

We thought we had all night  
There was no need to rush  
That's when those cops  
Came pulling up  
And I thought  
Man, ain't this some shhhh

Your daddy's gonna kill me  
But if I survive tonight  
I wouldn't change one thing  
Baby, yeah  
I know it sounds crazy

But there was somethin bout the way  
The blue lights were shinin  
Bringing out the freedom in your eyes  
I was too busy watching you  
Going wild child  
To be worried about going to jail  
You were thinking that  
Running for it  
Would make a good story  
I was thinking you were crazy as hell  
And you were so  
Innocent  
But you were stealing my heart  
I fell in love in the back of a cop car

Man, they weren't playin  
They sure put those cuffs on quick  
You tried to sweet talk 'em  
They didn't fall for it  
But I did  
You were on the left  
I was on the right  
I knew you didn't smoke  
When you asked him for a light  
And I laughed  
He got mad and slammed the door

Your daddy's gonna kill me  
But if I survive tonight  
I wouldn't change one thing  
Baby, yeah  
I know it sounds crazy

But there was somethin bout the way  
The blue lights were shinin  
Bringing out the freedom in your eyes  
I was too busy watching you  
Going wild child  
To be worried about going to jail  
You were thinking that  
Running for it  
Would make a good story  
I was thinking you were crazy as hell  
And you were so  
Innocent  
But you were stealing my heart  
I fell in love in the back of a cop car

Side by side  
And locked in tight  
They were taking their time  
But we didn't mind

We talked  
And we laughed  
We sat real close  
By the time they let us go  
I was already gone  



	9. Raised On It

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46950575862/in/dateposted-public/)

Splashing in the river, the crackling of more than one bonfire along its banks, and the laughter of all their friends were common themes of the evening. It was Jaina’s first river party and she’d spent most of it leaned comfortably into Sylvanas’s arms as they listened to various colorful stories while sipping their beers. Jaina was used to it now. So many people clamored for Sylvanas’s attention and she gave it freely - very rarely adding anything to any given conversation but genuine exclamations or the occasional piece of advice. She was proud of her. Proud of the way people loved her...and proud to be with her.

Not even the fact that Arthas was at the river that night put a damper on things. They were comfortable - surrounded by people that loved them and that they loved in return. These things had a certain rhythm to them. From rope swinging and seeing who could jump over the fire most successfully to people disappearing to their trucks or the woods along the banks - hidden by the trees and by the night. 

One such time - Sylvanas smiled faintly as she watched Valeera lead Liadrin away from the fire. Liadrin was on call that night and she hadn’t so much as glanced at a beer. At least she was going to do something fun. As though Valeera would have allowed her to not do something fun…

Her attention shifted to Jaina as she pulled away from her to get out of the smoke that had suddenly shifted in their direction. It didn’t bother Sylvanas, but Jaina wasn’t used to it. Sylvanas smiled and moved with her, reaching for her hand and leaning in to kiss the corner of her mouth. “You know what they say?” She asked in an almost conspiratorial tone. 

“Do tell.” Jaina responded as she turned to face her once she’d wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes resulting from the faint burn of the unexpected smoke encounter. 

Sylvanas rested their foreheads together and wrapped an arm around the small of Jaina’s back. “Smoke follows beauty, baby.” 

Jaina shook her head and lifted a hand to rest against the center of Sylvanas’s chest. “Why are you so ridiculous?” She asked as Sylvanas almost touched their lips together - but instead chose to smile almost against them, instead. 

“Because I love you.” She responded softly - the mischief that had been in her tone earlier melting into something more genuine. 

Jaina traced her hand up Sylvanas’s chest, then, and along the side of her neck as she brushed their lips together in a bare semblance of a kiss and Sylvanas leaned back slightly to look into her eyes. “That was sweet.” She murmured as her lips curved into an easy smile. 

“We could go back to the truck and I could be real sweet.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you think he’s gonna be a problem?”

Liadrin stroked slowly along Valeera’s thighs as she kissed her again where where the younger woman sat, straddling her lap. They had a nice view of the bonfire and the river - higher up on a ridge secluded by trees. It allowed Liadrin to keep an eye on things and afforded them some much-needed privacy at the same time. 

“I hope not.” Liadrin responded quietly, murmuring her appreciation as Valeera lowered her head and nibbled softly along the side of her neck. “If he gets any closer to our fire we should probably head back down, though.” 

“Mm...maybe he won’t. I’d like to keep you up here a while longer.” Valeera murmured against the particularly sensitive spot of skin she’d found just beneath Liadrin’s ear near her jaw. 

“Babe…” The complaint was weak and quiet but Valeera paused - only now noticing just how heavy the older woman’s breathing had gotten and how tightly she was holding onto her. 

“Do you want to go home?” Valeera asked - a little breathless, herself. 

Liadrin thought about it for a while, so long - in fact - that Valeera rolled her hips down into her lap to emphasize the urgency of her question, only to find Liadrin’s doing the same up against her in turn. “Let’s at least go down so you can finish your beer and we can say goodnight, first. They’re probably not going to stay much longer, either.” 

They shared a few more hurried, heated kisses before finally pulling far enough away from one another that they could walk, though Liadrin’s hand stayed nestled against the small of Valeera’s back on the way down the embankment they’d climbed. 

“Were you two heading out already?” 

Sylvanas lifted a brow at Valeera as they half-skidded in their direction and smiled almost sheepishly. “No, we were, uh...gonna go to the truck for a minute or two, that’s all. Were...were you guys?” 

Valeera’s brow furrowed and she looked behind herself at Liadrin at whom Sylvanas was trying not to laugh at, snorting under her breath and reaching out to button the couple of buttons of her shirt she’d managed to get undone. Liadrin glanced down at her hands and narrowed her eyes at Valeera for a moment, though Valeera merely patted her chest once her shirt was fixed and turned to face Jaina and Sylvanas again. 

“Well, we figured we’d say goodbye, first. But yeah we were, uh...gonna call it a night.” 

Jaina laughed quietly and draped herself over Sylvanas’s shoulders - leaving over one of them to press a kiss to her cheek as the older woman stroked along her forearms. “Well, thanks for coming out. Especially on-call.”

“Any time.” Liadrin responded warmly before reaching for Valeera’s hand and turning to head towards where the Bronco was parked. 

“Still wanna go to the truck for a bit, or would you rather head home?” Jaina asked Sylvanas against the back of her ear - drawing a faint shudder from her despite the warmth of the night. 

“I think we could probably…”

The sound of glass shattering just in front of her feet drew her attention downwards slowly, her ears shifting slightly as she watched beer seep into her boots. Everyone knew better than to break glass at the river. 

She looked over slowly in the direction the projectile had come from and Arthas’s gaze caught her own. He was sneering and empty-handed. Trying to get a rise out of her. Jaina’s arms tightened around her and both Valeera and Liadrin turned to look at them before slowly making their way back over. 

Their ears were lowered so similarly Jaina couldn’t help but wonder what it meant. She’d never really seen it before. 

“Let’s go.” She whispered as she slowly loosened her arms and placed a hand along the back of Sylvanas’s neck, applying gentle pressure against it in an attempt to move them towards the cars parked near the bridge. 

“Okay.” Sylvanas whispered - only to keep her voice from trembling. 

She heard it. Liadrin heard it. Valeera heard it. Their hearing was too acute. Their nerves were too on edge. It was obvious Jaina hadn’t...and they were all glad for that. 

“That’s right. Take my sloppy seconds home.” Arthas turned back to the young woman he’d brought with him to the river that night. She looked decidedly uncomfortable and more than a little concerned. “Don’t look at me like that. Her and her rich friends can fuck off.” 

“Fuck.” Liadrin muttered under her breath as Valeera moved to stand closer behind her. 

“Where’s your radio?” Valeera asked urgently so that only Liadrin would hear, her eyes trained intently upon Sylvanas across the fire as Jaina reached for the woman’s arm only to find it pulled away. Not in a particularly rough manner. But one not to be argued with. 

“In the truck. Go. Fuck. Go.” 

“Fuck that, I’m not leaving.” Valeera muttered, looking around wildly until she noticed Kael’thas standing at one of the closer fires - staring over at them like a deer in headlights. She darted over to him and half-shoved him away. “Liadrin’s radio. It’ll be in the driver’s seat.” He stood there, still. Just staring for a minute before he finally looked at Valeera. “Are you deaf?” She demanded with a furrow of her brows. “Run!” 

No sooner had he finally taken off than everyone at the river heard Sylvanas’s response. 

“Come again, now?” 

Her voice carried. It always had. Whether she was working cattle or competing in rodeos...she commanded attention when she wanted to. She just...very rarely wanted to. 

“Babe…” Jaina whispered, again reaching for her arm. “What’s going on? We were leaving. Let’s just go.” 

Sylvanas stood right where she was and and shifted her body so Jaina’s hand missed when she felt it get too close. 

Arthas turned to look at her - clearly shocked that she’d had the nerve to actually say something to him - and slowly walked towards her, not stopping until he was only a few inches away. And, as if his presence wasn’t already very apparent, spat just next to Sylvanas’s already beer-stained boot once he stilled. “You heard me. I know you did.” Every syllable was followed by the smell of beer. Every word slightly slurred. 

“No. No, I don’t think I heard you, Menethil. Or maybe you just misspoke.” 

“Sylvanas.” Liadrin’s voice was low and strong with warning. Silently urging her not to make a move. Not to touch him first. Because everyone but Jaina knew damn well she was going to touch him. But sometimes technicalities mattered. This was one of those times. 

Arthas reached for her quickly - gathering the front of her shirt in a fist and pulling her half a step closer as he leaned in so his face was far too close to hers. “No. I didn’t misspeak. I fucking said I hope you enjoy my sloppy s-”

Suddenly and without warning, Sylvanas grasped his fist and, with every ounce of her considerable strength, pulled him forward. Instead of allowing the front of her body to meet his she pivoted and swept his legs from beneath him. 

He let out a shocked breath as he slammed face-first into the ground and immediately, albeit in a bit of a daze, made a move to get up in her direction. 

And that was it. Sylvanas practically lept into him, bowling him over and skidding along the gravel of the riverbank as Arthas did his best to grapple her off of him. It was no use, though. He was drunk. Out of shape. And she was neither of those things. 

“You _fucking_ piece of shit.” She spat as he got ahold of the front of her shirt again and pulled her onto her side. She turned them both over, gathering her legs beneath his chest and kicking him onto his back before launching herself at him. “Fuck you.” She ground out through clenched teeth, tugging his shirt beneath his chin in her hands and snarling into his face as he wrapped his hands around her forearms so tightly it was bruising, though she couldn’t feel it. 

Liadrin was already running towards them alongside Valeera - though they were a couple feet behind Jaina, who Liadrin was desperately trying to reach. “Stay out of it.” Liadrin ordered frantically. “Trust me. Stay here.” She grasped Jaina’s arms and looked into her eyes. “Please. Trust me.” 

Jaina was frantic. Panicked. She could hear Sylvanas’s grunts and see their struggle in the distance. “Jaina.” 

“Okay.” She whispered as tears stung her eyes and she gave her best attempt at a nod. 

Liadrin didn’t have any more time to explain. Valeera had almost reached them by now - that much she knew. And she had a hell of a time catching up. 

“Fuck you for what you did to her. Fuck you for what you did to _them._ ” Sylvanas hissed - venom dripping from every word as she twisted her arms out of Arthas’s grip and knocked one of his hands out of the way before the other attempted to shove her off of him. 

“What the fuck’s that supposed to mean? Who is _them_ ” 

Sylvanas drew her fist back, then, her teeth gritted and bared and her eyes burning wildly into his. 

Valeera had always been just a little stronger than her. Just a little faster. And she’d used that raised arm to pull her backwards before she could so much as protest. 

“Your fucking _SON_.” Sylvanas shouted as her boots kicked up the dust beneath the gravel while she struggled to get back to him even as Valeera’s arms caught her just past her shoulders and subdued at least her upper body rather handily. Still, though, she was having to plant her feet again every few seconds. Sylvanas was that furious. She was dragging her any time she could get purchase on the ground. 

“Liadrin!” She shouted - unable to take her eyes off the scene before her to look for the other woman for even a moment. 

“Behind!” Liadrin shouted, her boots pounding into the ground and leaving a trail of dirt in her wake. 

“Do you remember him? HUH?” Sylvanas was still struggling. Writhing furiously against Valeera. “Do you even know his fucking _name_ anymore?!” 

“Sylvanas!” Liadrin shouted as she pulled her cuffs from the leather holster against her back. “Back the fuck off!” 

But she didn’t. She kept struggling against Valeera even as her strength began to wane. As bruises and cuts began to make themselves known. Until she heard Jaina’s voice. 

“Syl…” 

Jaina was horrified. Not at what Sylvanas had done in response to Arthas...but at how terrible she looked. To Jaina, at least. The entire underside of her forearm was scraped - dirt and sand gritted into the shallow wounds. Her clothing was torn from the gravel...and her ear. Her ear was nicked along one edge and, while the cut was entirely superficial, it was an ear, after all. And it was bleeding. The only consolation was that, somehow, Arthas looked even worse. “Please. Baby, please.” 

“Get off, Valeera.” Sylvanas breathed - her voice trembling. Valeera had only just begun to loosen her hold when Sylvanas shoved past her and Jaina as well, her eyes blurred and her breathing heavy and almost pained with a faint wheeze to it. 

“Wait.” Jaina gasped out, running a hand down her face to wipe any tears that might have just fallen. Sylvanas didn’t even seem like she’d heard her. She just kept half-stumbling, now, towards the truck in the distance. 

Kael’thas approached Valeera almost meekly as she doubled over with her hands on her knees to catch her breath. “Strong-ass little...fucking...too...for her own damn...good…”

“Val? I got the radio.” 

She lifted her eyes and it was a wonder Kael’thas even survived the look she shot him before she snatched the radio from his hands and walked over to Liadrin amidst the sound of handcuffs clicking shut.

The fight had suddenly gone out of him when Liadrin shoved him onto his stomach and pressed a knee into his spine. 

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and if you can’t afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. Do you understand?” 

He didn’t answer. He just glared at her from the corner of his eye before she leaned down closer to his ear. “Do. You. Under. Stand.” 

He nodded, finally. 

“Good.” She whispered - making sure only he would hear her. “Then I hope you also understand how bad you fucked up, Arthas. And how many people you fucked up in front of. On your fucking feet.” 

She lifted herself away from him and tugged him up by his wrists - leaving him with little choice but to obey. She looked Valeera over quickly as she pushed him past her and took the radio from her outstretched hands and the younger woman only offered her a soft smile in response. That would have to do. 

“This is Car 34. Transporting to the department, now. White male. Combative and under the influence. No backup needed - got it handled.” 

The dispatcher on the other end of the walkie responded with an affirmative and Liadrin hooked the walkie onto her belt so she could get her other hand on Arthas’s shirt at the nape of his neck to be sure he didn’t try anything. 

Jaina had only just caught up to Sylvanas in time to see her grasping the side of the bed of her truck and pushing against it as she gritted her teeth. The anger was coming off her in waves. Her fangs were still bared and her eyes were shut tightly as she released the truck and suddenly slammed her fists into the side of it. “Fuck.” 

Jaina didn’t hesitate. She walked up beside her and pressed an arm across the front of her body to pull her a few steps away from the truck. “Baby.” She whispered as she moved to step in front of her and cradled her face in her hands, turning it up so she could look at it. “I’m so sorry.” Jaina stroked along her cheeks and swallowed thickly as she began to wipe the dirt and grime from her face, though there was little she could do about the blood that was drying in her hair and along her ear. She tried, though. She reached up in an attempt to graze it with a touch to check how serious it was only for Sylvanas to hiss sharply and for the entire ear to flick away from her fingertips suddenly. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Jaina repeated as she pulled Sylvanas close again and drew her head beneath her chin. 

Sylvanas let Jaina touch her. Let her hold her. She even brought her arms up to wrap around her back weakly - her hands trembling rather harshly where they rested. “Why are you apologizing for him?” She asked as her entire body seemed to almost wilt, suddenly. 

“He didn’t land a single hit, Jaina. I promise you that.” 

Even now, Sylvanas was trying to comfort her. Even with her mind a muddle of anger and what _had_ to be pain...even now. 

“We need to get you to the hospital.” Jaina breathed - kissing Sylvanas’s hair and gathering her more firmly into her arms against herself to better support her. 

“No. I’m not going to the hospital. I’m fine.” 

“Sylvanas, please, just-”

“Take me home, Jaina. I’m begging you to just take me home.” 

The almost-whimper at the end of ‘home’ nearly broke what little strength Jaina had left. 

Sylvanas leaned her head against the glass of the door for the entirety of the drive, though she held Jaina’s hand tightly when the younger woman reached for it and didn’t let go of it until Jaina pulled up with the passenger door right in front of the porch. 

She only just managed to pull her head up when Jaina opened the door for her and reached up for her. “Can you get down?” Jaina asked ass he grasped Sylvanas’s forearms well above the bruises that were still forming there. 

She could. In fact, she made it all the way into the bathroom before she finally needed to sit down. “This isn’t my first fight. You don’t have to...to…” Sylvanas trailed off as her eyelids drooped slightly for a moment. She was exhausted. Sore. She wasn’t usually an angry person. She let so, so much just roll off her back. But not this. Not tonight. No, Arthas had had this coming for a long time. And, really, a scrape, a couple bruises, and a nicked ear were a small price to pay. 

“Yes. I do.” Jaina responded simply as she dipped the cloth she’d been using back into the steaming water she’d filled the sink with. “You’re mine. I love you. And you’re going to let me take care of you.” 

“Let me...let me get your ear now, alright?” 

Sylvanas nodded, but even after agreeing - she still tried to pull away when the cloth first touched the little nick - about halfway up the underside of her ear. No doubt from one of the times she’d rolled against the rocky surface her and Arthas had fought upon. 

“Shhshh.” Jaina reached up and held her face on the opposite side, stepping closer to her when Sylvanas wrapped a hand around her wrist. 

“Sorry.” The older woman whispered before turning her face against her palm and almost hiding against it as best she could. 

Jaina leaned down and kissed her temple. “You have to let me clean it.” She murmured quietly, kissing her again before she pulled away. 

The look of discomfort on Sylvanas’s face was almost more than she could handle when she finally let her clean up her ear - all down the length of it and even her ear before she got to the nick and treated it after rinsing it off. 

She’d never seen Sylvanas go so tense in her life and she was almost more glad to be done than Sylvanas was for her to be done. 

It took them a while, but, eventually, they made it out of their clothing and into the soft, downy comfort of their bed and Sylvanas found herself blessedly wrapped in Jaina’s arms. “I’m not like that.” She finally whispered into the darkness only to feel Jaina hold that much tighter. “Please believe me. Please, Jaina.” 

“You think I don’t know that?” Jaina cooed soothingly into her hair as she traced her unwounded ear with the side of her thumb slowly in a way that, more often than not, put the other woman to sleep after a while. “Please don’t ever do it again, though. It hurts so fucking much to see you hurting.” 

“I won’t.” Sylvanas breathed as she finally relaxed and allowed herself to press her body closer to the younger woman’s in the shelter of their blankets. 

“You and Daelin are my whole world.” Jaina whispered as Sylvanas nodded against her chest. “And everything in it. Please. Nothing can happen to you. I can’t. I can’t, Sylvanas.”

“I promise.” Sylvanas responded quickly, digging the pads of her fingertips into Jaina’s shoulder as she wrapped her arm further around the younger woman. 

Sylvanas was already half-asleep when Jaina had to lift a hand to wipe the tears that finally came. 

“You...okay?” Sylvanas asked as she tried to force her eyes open. 

“Shh, sleep. We both need to sleep. I have a feeling we have a hell of a day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Mmm. Daelin.” Sylvanas responded - her words barely discernible from one another. 

“What about him?” Jaina asked, looking down at Sylvanas’s shut eyes and running the backs of her knuckles along her cheek. 

There was the faintest flutter, then. Revealing the softest glow. 

“Miss him.” Sylvanas mumbled under her breath. 

“We’ll pick him up from your Mom in the morning. Promise.” Jaina kissed her forehead, then but left her lips against it as she drew in a slow, steady breath. 

She didn’t know it was still possible to fall further in love with her. 

But damned if she didn’t. Every second of every day. 

Tonight, though? 

She knew. She knew she’d never stop. 

Especially not when Sylvanas nudged her out of her sleep a while later. 

“Mm...what is it, baby?” Jaina reached out to touch Sylvanas’s stomach gently beneath the covers but didn’t bother to open her eyes as she spoke. 

“Forgot.”

“What?”

“To say I love you.” 

Jaina did open her eyes then. She looked at the soft lines of Sylvanas’s face. The one long, elegant brow not currently pressed between her head and the pillow they were sharing and the gentle part of her full lips. _Oh_ if she’d ever thought she knew what ‘perfect’ was before now, she’d been so terribly wrong. 

“I love you, too.”

 

"Raised On It"  
Sam Hunt

Snapbacks, some Levi jeans,  
PBR and burnt CDs  
Running for the grass on the hot concrete  
Still working on our summer feet

Cheap gas and Reddy ice,  
Trunk music and headlight fights  
Dodging the smoke from a riverbank fire  
A pretty girl and a pickup line like  
"Hey what's your name, you know smoke follows beauty, baby"

We stayed up all night long  
Made our drinks too strong  
Feeling ten feet tall  
Rope swinging through the water  
In the middle of the night  
Like whoa-oh oh whoa-oh  
Breaking our boots in  
Stompin' on the ground we grew up on  
Yeah, we were raised on it  
Worked hard and played on it  
We had it made on it  
We were born and raised on it

Car wash at the custom tent  
Sticky quarters and pine tree scent  
The only sign that we ever got stuck  
Is the muddy chain in the back of the truck

Five 1's with a 20 on top  
Three guard at the barber shop  
Duckin' from your ex at the 4-way stop  
Turn the music down when you pass the cops

Yeah, when that sun started sinking,  
And they turned those 'open' signs around?  
We thought we ran this town?

Breaking hearts and curfews,  
Out in the yard with no shoes,  
Staying cool in a nylon pool,  
Foul ball, headed for the parking lot.

And those Saturday mornings when you sleep late,  
ATVs and firebreaks,  
Worn-out jeans, Black Eyed Peas, back roads,  
And blue skies

I was born and raised on it,  
Might've misbehaved on it,  
Worked hard and played on it,  
We had it made


	10. Speakers

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46950575862/in/dateposted-public/)

“So, where are you taking me this time?” Jaina asked as Sylvanas started the truck up and looked over at her. She'd seemed jittery today but Jaina assumed it had to do with...pretty much anything other than her.

“Somewhere.” Sylvanas responded simply as she pulled Jaina’s hand to her lips and kissed it a few times. She held it beneath her own chin as she drove behind their… _their_ house and Jaina regarded her curiously. 

“Isn't it a little dark to be doing farm stuff, sweetheart?”

“It's never too dark for farm stuff.” Sylvanas smirked against Jaina’s knuckles and Jaina just rolled her eyes and looked out the window as they rode over the terraces of the pastures towards the pine forests that lined the back of the Windrunner property. She couldn't help but notice all the cattle had been moved out and the gates that would have normally blocked their path were open, but she hadn't really been involved in that aspect of Windrunner life long enough to understand it so she just filed that little observation away. 

“We're here.” 

Jaina’s brow furrowed as Sylvanas put the truck into park at the end of their slow, lumbering drive and only smiled in response to Jaina’s unanswered question. “Where?” 

She got out and jogged around to the passenger side to open the door for her, keeping Jaina’s hand in her own to lead her to the tailgate. When she dropped it down to reveal the air mattress she’d gotten into it while Jaina had been at work that day the younger women was rather stunned - allowing herself to be helped up into the bed before she tumbled down into the cushion of the mattress and into Sylvanas’s arms. 

“How did you do this? You had to count with Vereesa today and...and weren’t you medicating today, too? Isn’t that why your mom had Daelin?” 

“No.” Sylvanas responded simply as Jaina scooted closer to her to rest her head against her chest. “I’ve been watching the weather for days. Tonight was the perfect night.” She wrapped an arm beneath Jaina to stroke along her back before she rested her hand in her hair. 

“For what?” Jaina asked quietly - far too distracted by the way Sylvanas was holding her and the way she was looking at her to notice anything else - until she gestured towards the sky. 

It took Jaina’s breath away. There were clouds in the distance - clouds that were filled with lightning that never left them and merely created one of the most stunning light shows she’d ever seen. And the stars...god, the stars. She could see every single one of them. Perfect little pinpoints of light against a sky of black velvet. 

Sylvanas shifted slightly so Jaina could turn on her back and rest her head on the arm still beneath it. She mostly looked at Jaina - occasionally glancing towards the sky when a particularly bright flash of light caught her attention. One of those times, as her gaze shifted back to the woman pressed against her side she found soft blue eyes locked with her own. 

“You’re perfect.” Jaina whispered, moving one of her legs to drape over Sylvanas’s nearest to her and lifting her arm so she could bend her hand and stroke the older woman’s cheek with the back of it. 

“I know that you are.” Sylvanas murmured her response quietly, careful not to make it sound dismissive. She took Jaina’s hand in hers and guided it to her lips, brushing them across it. 

“I’ve never told you how much I love your lips, have I?” Jaina asked - mesmerized by Sylvanas’s gentleness. Not an uncommon occurrence in the least. 

“No.” Her answer was quiet and not the least bit curious or searching. But she still gave Jaina her full attention. 

“So much.” Jaina breathed, looking from the soft, full curve of them as they turned up slightly into an almost-smile and back to the soothing glow of Sylvanas’s eyes. “One of my favorite parts of you. How they feel against my skin...all the times they’ve told me you love me...and your smile. I can never decide what I fell in love with first. Your smile or your eyes.” 

Sylvanas lifted her head, then, as Jaina slipped her hand beneath it to cradle it up off the air mattress it had been resting on. Her breath caught in her throat as a particularly aggressive flash of lightning in the clouds above them illuminated Jaina’s face and all its delicate intricacies. 

“Both, I think.” Jaina continued - though she sounded almost distracted as she traced the line of Sylvanas’s lower lip with her thumb. Her gaze lingered on Sylvanas’s lips a little too long, then. And as though that weren’t enough of a hint - her fingertips pressed into the older woman’s hair and against her scalp. 

Sylvanas lifted herself onto an elbow slowly, thankful for the breeze that moved her hair out of the way so neither of them would have to. And then she drew the lines of Jaina’s jaw that had been illuminated by the lightning with her mouth - dragging her lips down even as Jaina tilted her head up. 

“I’ll never forget the way you looked tonight.” Sylvanas whispered against her neck once she made it there - her hand trailing up Jaina’s thigh to slip beneath her shirt and leave a trail of light touches along her stomach as it tensed softly beneath her fingertips. 

“Take it off.” Jaina murmured, stroking the nape of Sylvanas’s neck. “You’ll have even more to remember.”  
Instead of just pulling it over Jaina’s head she lowered herself gradually down her body, moving to lay over her so she could kiss each inch of skin she exposed as she flattened her hands against the younger woman’s body and drew her shirt up along with her touches. 

She took her time. She kissed every freckle. Nuzzled against her chest as she finally pulled her shirt free - and Jaina lifted herself long enough for her to reach behind her back with one hand - unclasping her bra and and pushing beneath it with the other one to cup one of her breasts before it could even be fully exposed. 

Jaina gasped softly as Sylvanas slowly exposed her to the cool air of the night - soothing the sudden hardening of her nipples with the warmth of her mouth and hands. “This is a lot to remember.” Sylvanas whispered against the curve of the underside of Jaina’s breast. 

“You have a wonderful memory.” Jaina responded gently as she lifted herself again and carefully guided Sylvanas’s hair behind her ears. “You’ll remember.” 

“I know I will, Jaina. For the rest of our lives, if I’m lucky.” She scarcely gave Jaina time to process the meaning behind those words before she was kissing her way back down her stomach and unbuttoning her jeans. Those, too, were removed with slow, doting care along with her underwear and pushed to the side. 

Perhaps a long time ago, Jaina might have felt uncomfortable - so exposed. But now? Now, she just felt safe. So safe that it almost broke her heart as the feeling engulfed her while she watched Sylvanas nuzzle her thigh until she spread her legs for her. 

“Lay down.” Sylvanas whispered against the crook where leg met far more sensitive skin. 

“I want to see you.” Jaina responded instantly - and Sylvanas kissed her through the smile this brought to her lips. 

Her smile, probably. Sylvanas’s smile had been what first stole her heart. 

And then the older woman looked up at her as she kissed between her legs and she wasn’t so sure, anymore. There was such utter adoration in her eyes. 

Both. Yes, both. She’d been right, before. 

Oh, Sylvanas went so slow, tonight. Parting her with her lips before she ever felt the velvety heat of her tongue against her clit. Even that was slow. It was almost like the way she kissed her. Coaxing and shallow and warm and all-encompassing. Jaina wouldn’t have rushed it for anything in the world. 

Eventually, though, as her chest began to rise and fall more heavily - she did lay down - her eyes fluttering open only every so often as her hands stayed buried in Sylvanas’s hair. Sylvanas - who was stroking along her thighs soothingly to keep her from tensing. To keep her from coming too quickly. It seemed they both wanted this to last. 

Her orgasm built upon itself gradually and it came languidly - filling the night air with her breathy cries of pleasure. 

Sylvanas was laying against her before the cold could ever touch her - draping across her and letting her move into her arms only when she was ready. And there she stayed for a long time - panting, gasping...and eventually, just breathing against the hollow of Sylvanas’s throat. 

No, Sylvanas wouldn’t forget. She would never forget the flashes of light that illuminated the flush of Jaina’s cheeks and the freckles that dusted her shoulders. 

She helped her dress after a while - reaching for her shirt at the first hint of a shiver - and then she held her again. Jaina held her, too. They were wrapped in one-another in every sense of the word. 

“Let’s go home.” Jaina finally whispered, neither of them entirely sure how much time had passed. “Let me take care of you.” 

“Tonight was about you.” Sylvanas pressed a kiss to Jaina’s forehead and moved to sit up, helping Jaina along with her. “But I’ll absolutely take you home. It’s getting cold.” 

Jaina was in a heady daze as Sylvanas helped her into the truck and made her way to the driver’s seat. She didn’t notice how she looked into the tree line for a moment before she got in. But she did notice when the truck didn’t start right away. When...it didn’t start at all. After quite a few attempts. 

“It must be those cables. I still haven’t gotten them replaced.” Sylvanas muttered under her breath before leaning over and kissing Jaina quickly. “I’ll get her going, babe. Don’t worry.” Jaina nodded with a smile and laid her head against the backrest - allowing her eyes to fall shut as she listened to Sylvanas open the hood and began rummaging around. 

She didn’t look up again until she heard it slam shut - and when she did, her lips parted in shock. 

The entire tree line was illuminated. Thousands of tiny, sparkling lights interwoven in the sparse branches of the pines. 

She’d never seen anything like this. She’d never even dreamt anything like this. It was like something out of a fairytale, and she was still staring when Sylvanas opened her door and reached for her hand. 

“You’re shaking.” Jaina whispered breathlessly as she took it and allowed Sylvanas to help her down. 

Sylvanas didn’t have much of a response for her aside from a slight shift of her ears and a quiet, trembling ‘I know.’. 

Jaina let herself to be led through what she now realized was a freshly cut patch of the normally tall grass the cows grazed on towards the woods and she couldn’t help but notice that Sylvanas’s gaze was trained anywhere but on her suddenly...and she found herself utterly at a loss for words. 

It was all the more overwhelming once they were actually walking through it. The lights cast the softest, most disarming yellow glow and the most beautiful shadows across Sylvanas’s face as she looked at her now and then. 

It seemed so sudden when they emerged into a small clearing - just a few feet across and blanketed in pine needles. 

Sylvanas seemed to have a difficult time releasing her hand. 

Jaina seemed to have a difficult time breathing. 

“Sylvanas…” Jaina whispered as the older woman leaned her forehead against her own and drew in a slow breath as steadily as she could manage. 

“Jaina Proudmoore.” 

Jaina could feel tears burning her eyes. Sylvanas stayed so close to her, even when she pulled her head back. 

That was when Jaina looked down to see the small, dark box Sylvanas was holding between them. 

“This has been the best year of my life. Our family is...is everything to me. You’ve given me so much. So, so much to live for. Both of you.” Jaina jerked with a barely-suppressed sob as she heard rustling at the edge of the clearing and turned to look at the noise. 

“Go see your mom.” Lireesa murmured with a soft smile as she knelt to put Daelin down, giving him a gentle nudge. “Go on, now.” 

Lireesa was gone as quickly as she’d shown up and Jaina heard the muffled sound of hooves on the cushioned floor of the forest as she left and then the quick noises Daelin’s little boots - a gift from Lireesa, herself - made as he approached. 

“So…” Sylvanas continued - wiping her own eyes with a trembling hand. Daelin simply wrapped his arms around Jaina’s leg as Sylvanas knelt down in front of them both. He seemed to be able to feel the gravity of the situation, even at such a young age. But he was looking at Sylvanas almost as intently as Sylvanas was as Jaina lifted her hands to cover her mouth - giving up on keeping up with the tears that were trailing down her cheeks and barely managing to drag breaths in, now. 

“Jaina, I wanna be with you forever. I wanna wake up next to you and cook breakfast with you and I wanna be holding Daelin at your graduation. I want to be holding you at his.” She opened the ring box and even as overwhelmed and stunned as Jaina was she could tell how terribly Sylvanas was struggling to contain her own emotions. 

“I told you once you were my favorite song.” She removed the ring from the box and reached for Jaina’s hand - almost breaking when Jaina lowered it to her immediately. She had to take a moment just to collect herself enough to continue speaking. “You still are. You always will be. And I never want it to be over.” 

Jaina nodded weakly as the first sob finally broke - though it was choked back into silence in her throat. 

“If it’s okay with Daelin…” She looked again, then, to the little boy who was staring at her. “Is it okay, bud?” 

“What okay?” He asked quietly. 

“If I ask your mom to marry me.” 

He smiled one of the biggest smiles Sylvanas had ever seen him smiled and nodded before tightening his hold on Jaina’s leg. Only then did she look back up at the woman who was currently trying not to come undone entirely. 

“Jaina, marry me. Please.” 

All at once, she was crying. Pulling Sylvanas up off her knee and tugging her into her arms so she could sob onto her shoulder after she helped the still-shaking woman get the ring on her finger. “Yes. Yes. Yes. God, yes.” She gasped out into her shirt - already dampened with tears that had been cooling on her cheeks. 

“Okay.” Sylvanas breathed - her vision spinning so hard she had to shut her eyes as she felt Jaina lift Daelin and her knees almost gave out on her. They all wound up on the ground, anyway. Sylvanas’s face was pressed into Jaina’s chest and her shoulders shook as Jaina held her as tightly as she could. 

“She okay?” Daelin asked worriedly - touching along one of her ears with one of his little hands carefully. It didn’t flick away and Jaina couldn’t imagine how much control that took in that moment. But Sylvanas would never pull away from Daelin. Not even her ears. Not even now. 

“She’s fine.” Jaina breathed, grasping at Sylvanas’s shirt with the hand not wrapped around Daelin’s back. “We’re all fine. We’ll always be fine, Dae” 

“I’m sorry.” Sylvanas whispered once she finally lifted her head only for Jaina to wipe her cheeks for her and draw her back into an even tighter hug - this time with Daelin between them, having crawled into their collective lap in a tangle of toddler and legs. 

“Please don’t be sorry.” Jaina gasped, tugging her hair and then cradling the back of her head. It was as though she didn’t know how to touch her right then and Sylvanas didn’t care. She just loved her. She just...really fucking loved them both. “You have no idea how happy you’ve made me. How happy you always make me. How perfect you are and how...fuck...baby, fuck…” 

They were crying again. But now Daelin knew tears didn’t necessarily mean sad - and that was something new for him. It was something that was easy to accept, though - surrounded as he was by warmth and love. He just leaned into Jaina’s chest - resolved to ride this out with them, even if he didn’t entirely grasp what was happening. 

By the time they finally made it back out of the woods to Sylvanas’s truck they’d all but cried themselves out right there on the ground and by the looks of the woman waiting near her horse beside it - she had shed a tear or two, too. 

Lireesa’s brow furrowed as she looked at the three of them - at her daughter holding Daelin, who, by now, was exhausted and ready for bed - so much so that he was dozing with his head on her shoulder. 

She had never felt this on edge. Not that she could remember, anyway - and Sylvanas knew it as soon as her eyes met her mother’s. But, then - Lireesa knew. She knew it as soon as she saw the relief in Sylvanas’s and the smile spreading across her face. 

“Hey, grandma.” Sylvanas greeted her warmly as she handed Daelin over. 

“It’s Memaw.” She corrected as she took the boy and patted his back to settle him back down. 

They stood there for a while. Long enough that Jaina sought out Sylvanas’s hand with her own and Sylvanas brushed her thumb over the engagement ring now adorning her ring finger. 

“I’ll keep him tonight.” Lireesa whispered - if only to try and hold some of the emotion back. 

She’d never seen her daughter so utterly happy. So at ease. Even though her eyes were red and puffy and her face was still streaked with drying tracks of dampness. She managed, finally, to tear her eyes away long enough to look at Jaina - at the barely perceptible edge of worry on the young woman’s face. 

“Thank you, Jaina.” Lireesa shook her head as her voice broke and Daelin tightened his hold on her shirt. “Thank you for what you’ve given to my family and to my daughter. The two of you are too beautiful for words. I’ll hug you for this another time. When I’m not in danger of collapsing into a puddle.” 

It was impressive to watch Lireesa pull herself into her saddle without so much as disturbing Daelin - who was an unfortunately light sleeper sometimes. 

“You don’t have anything to thank me for, Mrs. Windrunner, I...I should be the one thanking-”

“Nonsense.” Lireesa responded - though her voice was gentle despite the fact that she’d cut her off. “And, it’s ‘Mom’.” She turned her horse, then, and smiled. “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Jaina could scarcely move as Lireesa rode towards the main Windrunner home with her son in her arms. This. _This_ was her family. No ring...no piece of paper could tell her that when her heart had known for so long. 

But Jaina wanted this. She wanted to be married to this woman who was doing her best to help her into her truck despite how bad off she was, herself. She wanted to be comfortable enough, someday, to call Lireesa ‘mom’. And she knew she would be. 

Sylvanas had never held her hand as tightly as she did while they drove back over the terraces towards home and Jaina sat as close as she could without being on top of her. 

They’d been almost cried out. Almost. 

Yet, tears still found them both as they fell, exhausted, into bed together. 

Eventually - tremors and shudders evened out into breathing as steady as either of them could hope for that night. 

“Are you sure, Jaina?” Sylvanas asked - her speech slightly muffled again Jaina’s neck. “Please tell me you’re sure.”  
“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life than I am of you and of this.” She ghosted the backs of her fingers along Sylvanas’s ear - paying special attention to the tiny nick that had healed into a scar along the ridge before moving to stroke through her hair, instead. 

“I’ll never, ever not be sure.I love you way too much to not be sure. I want this way too much to not be sure.”

Only then did Sylvanas finally relax against her and return the sentiment - her words mingling and intertwining with light, sleepy kisses against Jaina’s neck. 

Jaina couldn’t help but stroke along the band on the inside of her own finger as she, too, began to drift off. 

This was real. 

This wasn’t a fairytale. This wasn’t a song. 

This was perfect. And it was real.

 

"Speakers"  
Sam Hunt  
I softly kiss your neck, and slowly whisper  
You breathe in 'cause it feels cold where my lips were  
T-shirt for a pillow, music up real low, creeping through the window  
I can feel the bass line in the bed liner, and your heart on mine,  
Tryin' to jump up out of your chest.

Baby, you're now on fire, girl, you're on fire  
Out in the dark, wrapped up in the stars  
So right, girl, I'm so high  
You and me, wild and free  
Way out in the woods nobody for miles  
Love in the back of the truck with the tailgate down  
Just us and the speakers on  
Love in the back of the truck with the tailgate down  
Just us and the speakers on

Moonlight's tracing those tree tops across your face  
There's a feeling in your eyes the shadows can't erase  
The cool wind that found us is breezing around us  
Following my fingers through your hair  
The engine is idling and, girl, this here lightning is flashing  
Pictures of you and burning them in my head

And I'm on fire, girl, you're on fire  
Out in the dark, wrapped up in the stars  
So right, girl, I'm so high  
You and me, wild and free  
Way out in the woods nobody for miles  
Love in the back of the truck with the tailgate down  
Just us and the speakers on  
Love in the back of the truck with the tailgate down  
Just us and the speakers on

I'm tuned in to ya, something's on your mind ain't it?  
Go on and tell me, baby, don't act like you can't say it  
I know your body language, you ain't gotta translate it  
Let it talk to me, till I can't take it  
Your lips, your hair, your smile, your touch, your kiss, your stare  
Your vibe's too much  
It lights me up, you got me set  
I'm way too gone, so, baby, let your eyes close  
Say my name and watch me goin' up in flames

Girl, I'm on fire, girl, you're on fire  
Out in the dark, where the wild things are  
So right, girl, I'm so high  
You and me, wild and free  
Way out in the woods parked under the pines  
Love in the back of the truck with the tailgate down  
Just us and the speakers on  
Love in the back of the truck with the tailgate down  
Just us and the speakers on  



	11. Little Joys - Epilogue

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/46950575862/in/dateposted-public/)

Sylvanas kissed slowly along Jaina’s neck as they sat nestled together by the fireplace. “You were so beautiful that day.” She whispered against her ear as she traced the photo of Jaina in her gown in front of the doors of the largest Windrunner barn. The barn Sylvanas had taught her to dance in.

“So were you.” Jaina responded - her voice low and content. “Tomorrow is your first Christmas with a wife.” Jaina smiled and leaned her head back against Sylvanas’s shoulder for a kiss the older woman gladly gave her. “Are you excited?” 

“I'm excited for every day that I have you.” Sylvanas kissed her again, then, and tightened her arms around her as Jaina somehow got even more comfortable in her lap within the blankets they were wrapped in. She was roasting alive, honestly. But Sylvanas desperately craved warmth in the winter and Jaina didn't mind, really. “Do you think Dae is going to like his present?”

“You got him a horse, Sylvanas. He's almost as obsessed with them as he is with you. Of course he is.” 

They continued flipping through the pages of their wedding album until they got to the one of Daelin carrying his little ring pillow up the aisle. He'd done so well...and he'd been so handsome in his little three-piece suit and the cowboy boots he'd insisted upon wearing. 

“Mom?” They both knew he was talking to Sylvanas. He'd have only been able to see her ears from his low vantage point behind the armchair. That had been Sylvanas’s favorite word since the first night he'd woken her up to be helped into their bed after a nightmare...and now, he almost always came to her side of it when he went looking for them. She was much more likely to pile him in between them than Jaina was and he knew it. 

Sylvanas covered Jaina’s hand with her own and looked over her shoulder at the sleepy voice coming from the hallway behind them. “What is it, Dae?” She asked gently as she removed one of her arms from the blanket and held it out to him to help him up into Jaina’s lap. He seemed pleased to be with both of them instead of just one and Jaina repositioned the photo album so that it was half in her lap and half in his. 

“Bad dream.” 

“You’re alright.” Sylvanas murmured to him gently as she stroked some of his curls away from his face while Jaina patted his back. 

“Wanna look at some pictures with us?” Jaina asked quietly, smiling as he nodded sleepily and leaned into her chest. Sylvanas moved slightly beneath them until she could more comfortably support both of them and began flipping the pages again, chuckling as Daelin pointed to a picture of Valeera catching Jaina’s bouquet and the subsequent look she’d shot in Liadrin’s direction. 

“Leera.” Daelin mumbled as he touched the picture and his brow furrowed. “Aunty?” 

Sylvanas flipped the page, then, and Daelin seemed subdued by the following images of Liadrin inspecting the bouquet Valeera had caught. “She’s right here, bud.” Sylvanas cooed to him soothingly, allowing him to begin turning the pages on his own when he seemed so inclined. 

“Are the newly-weds still coming over tomorrow night for the Christmas party?” Jaina asked as she found Sylvanas’s stomach between them and splayed her fingers against it just to feel the way it rose and fell with her slow, easy breathing. 

“Mhm. As far as I know. Valeera wouldn’t miss an opportunity to wear a hideous sweater.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Babe, there’s almost nothing open, you know that. It’s Christmas Eve.” Liadrin frowned as she looked down at Valeera’s head in her lap. “We have food in the kitchen. I can make you something, you know.”

“The Chinese place and the Mexican place one block over stayed open.” Valeera responded with a rather exaggerated pout. “I just need you to pick.” 

Liadrin groaned and allowed her head to fall back against the couch. “Valeera, please. I hate picking. I pick every single night. Are you really telling me you can’t choose between the only two restaurants that are open right now?” 

“Irreconcilable differences.” Valeera murmured - making sure she sounded as devastated as possible. 

Liadrin lifted a brow as well as her head and looked down at her. “Babe, did you marry me just so you could threaten to divorce me every time I don’t want to decide what we’re eating?” 

Valeera pushed herself up and straddled Liadrin’s lap, then, looking down into her eyes as she smirked. It had been a month, now. Almost nothing had changed, really. At the same time, though, everything had. “That’s not the only reason, no, Mrs. Sanguinar.” Valeera leaned down as she spoke, then, and soothed whatever sting her teasing might have caused with a kiss that was more just a cradling of Liadrin’s lower one between her own. 

“Do tell.” Liadrin murmured into the kiss. 

“You give great head, first of all.” Valeera smirked as Liadrin pulled away and feigned a look of disbelief. 

“Literally the best head, babe. Scout’s honor.” 

“S’that all?” Liadrin asked, though she was already smiling up at the younger woman uncontrollably. 

Valeera’s expression softened somewhat from the teasing one she’d been wearing. “And you’re really cute when you drool on my pillow in your sleep.” 

“You better calm down before someone finds out how sweet you really are.” Liadrin responded after Valeera pressed another kiss to her lips. She stood before Valeera could reply, holding her wife’s legs around her hips and carrying her towards the door. 

“Chinese.” She murmured when she finally slid Valeera down onto her feet and reached for her keys on the keyhooks near the door. 

“I don’t know if I’m in the mood for Chinese.” Valeera complained quietly as she slid herself into her jacket after tugging it from the coat rack. Liadrin had been about to turn an admonishing gaze in her direction when she noticed the playful smirk Valeera was wearing. 

“Having regrets?” Valeera asked as Liadrin rolled her eyes and reached for the handle of the door. She was inundated with a sudden hug that lifted her from her feet along with a firm kiss.

“Never.” Liadrin responded as she lowered her back to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sylvanas had already known Christmas was going to be wonderful this year. How wonderful? She never could have guessed. Daelin has squealed more times than she could count and her and her mother had smiled uncontrollably each time. Even Vereesa had. Even when their ears lowered away from the sound in protest.

They were all terribly full of Lireesa’s cooking and Daelin was worn out from his demanded horse ride around the house along with the flourish of activity throughout the day. Jaina was sprawled along the couch by the end of it all with her cheek on Sylvanas’s knee watching Daeling sleepily play with various toys he’d gotten and Lireesa had long since chased them both from the kitchen and, instead, dragged Vereesa along to help her clean up. 

“It was perfect.” Sylvanas murmured as she looked down at the younger woman. 

“No, you.” Jaina responded, slowly sitting up and looking at her for a while. 

“What?” Sylvanas finally asked when the suspense got to be too much for her. 

“We should go home so I can give you your present.” Jaina said as she reached up to give a few loose waves of hair a gentle tug. 

“Babe, I told you not to get me anything.” 

“Really? With my teacher’s salary, I’d think you would be expecting a new Benz or something.” 

Sylvanas chuckled quietly and toyed with Jaina’s wedding ring as she held her hand. “I’m so proud of you.” She said as her quiet laughter died down. 

“I couldn't have done it without you, Sylvanas. You know that.” Jaina responded meekly. 

“You could have. And you would have. I know that with absolute certainty. But...I guess let’s go see this present you got me.” 

They piled all Daelin’s toys in their SUV parked outside the front door for just that reason. Of course, Lireesa had spoiled him. Of course, they had too. It wasn’t the first time and it probably definitely wasn’t going to be the last. 

It took a while, but they finally got everything inside and mostly in a neat collection for Daelin to continue going through until the party that night when Lireesa would inevitably claim him again. 

“Why don’t you play with him for a minute? I just need to go get your present.” Jaina’s voice was quiet and gently as she reached out to rest a hand along Sylvanas’s hip - drawing her attention to her. Her eyes were almost searching as she looked into Jaina’s, but she felt an urgent tug at her jeans and nodded. Apparently, Daelin was rather fond of this idea, too. 

So - she plopped down on the floor next to him and reached for a few logs to start a fire, interspersed with pushing one of his new cars back to him now and then. Once it was blazing all her attention was on him as he asked about various things and she answered gladly. About his horse - about this toy, or that toy. About when he could go back to school so Mommy could teach him some more. 

Jaina watched them for a long time - standing in the doorway that led to their bedroom off the side of the living room, clutching the manilla envelope she was holding tightly. 

This was her whole heart. Her whole world - sitting there in the floor. In their shared smiles and Daelin’s excited voice and Sylvanas’s unendingly patient explanations. 

It took her a while to be able to control her own emotions enough to walk back into the room with them. She leaned down and kissed the top of Sylvanas’s head before sitting down with both of them and handing her the envelope.

“What’s this?” Sylvanas asked curiously - Daelin’s gaze following her own to rest on Jaina curiously. 

“Your present.” Jaina responded, forcing a smile and resting a hand on her wife’s knee. 

Sylvanas looked first at the hand on her knee and then at the little prongs holding the envelope shut. She opened them carefully and pulled the small stack of papers from them. Jaina had never seen so much emotion flash across her face all at once - but it slipped into what seemed to be carefully trained stoicism rather quickly as she flipped through the papers. 

“When?” Sylvanas asked - her voice a whisper that threatened to catch in her throat if she used it any more than that. 

“He signed last week when he got out.” Jaina murmured in response, stroking over Sylvanas’s thigh with her thumb almost worriedly. 

“Did he?” Sylvanas continued as her hands began shaking so badly she almost couldn’t hold what she was looking at anymore. 

“Yes, baby. He did.” 

Sylvanas nodded simply and looked away from them both as her hands fell, trembling in her own lap. She nodded again when she tried to inhale and the breath stuck halfway to her lungs. She nodded again when tears began to burn her eyes and stood too quickly for Jaina to stop her when the first sob broke from her throat. 

A moment later - Jaina was watching as she took a single step onto the porch before her knees hit it and she doubled over herself - her shoulders shaking as both her hands and the adoption papers were brought to cover the back of her own head. 

“What’s wrong with Mama?” Daelin asked urgently, crawling into Jaina’s lap while she was still too stunned to move. 

“Remember happy tears?” Jaina asked in response. 

“Oh. She’s too happy.” 

Jaina choked back a sob of her own, then, as she smiled and nodded. “Yeah. She’s too happy.” 

Daelin pulled away from her, then, and looked from Jaina to Sylvanas - who didn’t seem like she was going to be able to get it together any time soon. “It’s cold outside.” He observed with a furrow of his brows, making his way to the couch to tug a throw blanket from the back of it and then heading almost dutifully to the porch. 

Sylvanas didn’t even give him a chance to wrap the blanket all the way around her. She pulled it around her shoulders for him and then tugged him into her arms. 

“Mom, shh, it’s okay.” Daelin murmured as he patted her chest and rested his cheek on her shoulder. 

Sylvanas clutched him all the more tightly as she stroked along his back. “I know, little man.” She managed to breathe in response. “It’s all okay. You’re absolutely right.” 

Jaina gave them their moment. She needed one, herself. But, eventually, her concern for Sylvanas’s ears outweighed her need to catch her own breath and she made her way out to them, helping Sylvanas up and herding them back into the house so she could shut the door. 

“Play with your toys for a bit, bud.” Jaina murmured as she knelt in front of him and kissed his forehead. “Thanks for taking such good care of her for me.” 

He nodded - looking more than a little proud of himself - before going back to what he’d spent a good majority of the day doing, already. Then, Jaina stood and turned to face Sylvanas, stroking a hand up her chest and then guiding her towards their bedroom. She sat the older woman on the edge of the bed and nearly lost her balance when Sylvanas pulled her forward with hands on the back of her thighs and pressed her face into her stomach. 

Her ears were red from the chill outside and they were wilted almost pitifully and Jaina began touching along them gently in an attempt to warm them more quickly. “Is this what you want?” She asked in a whisper while Sylvanas’s hands slid up her legs to rest against her lower back. “You don’t have to sign those papers, Sylvanas. You’re his mother with or without them. I know it’s a lot. I know we’re young.” 

Sylvanas stayed close to Jaina until she knew she’d be able to form some semblance of a coherent response and Jaina reached down to cradle her cheeks as she met her gaze. 

“I signed those papers a long time ago, Jaina.” She finally said, reaching up to catch a tear as it slipped down the younger woman’s cheek. “Before they ever existed. But I’ve never been so happy to sign anything in my entire life. You have no idea how much I want this.” 

Jaina pushed her back onto the bed and moved to straddle her - pressing her weight down against her as she felt her arms come around her more completely. “I do. I do know how much you want this, Syl. I promise.”  
They gave themselves as much time as they could - but they both knew Daelin would eventually get restless - and the walked back into the livingroom hand in hand to see him curled up on the couch with one of his most favored of his new cars tucked against his chest. He wasn’t sleeping - though that wouldn’t be too far away. 

“I guess it’s time for my last present to you both, then.” Sylvanas reached into the inside pocket of the vest she was wearing over her shirt as Daelin’s eyes lit up and Jaina looked confused. 

“You’ve already given us-”

“Here.” 

Jaina looked down at the little CD jacket and Sylvanas’s handwriting peeking through the clear part of it. 

“What is this?” Jaina asked as she released Sylvanas’s hand to pull the CD from its slip. 

She ran her thumb across the writing slowly. She knew Sylvanas had been working on something. She’d heard her up late at night scribbling on tablature paper and picking various notes on her guitar. But...but, this?

_Little Joys  
For my true loves.  
Merry Christmas. _

_\- Syl_

“Just a song.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the Country is too valid.  
> Yeehaw.


End file.
